SMST 10: Deep Space Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: Sailor Moon of the 24th Century joins the crew of the Federation station Deep Space Nine! Special guest: Ranma Saotome! Covers Seasons 1 thru 3 of DS9. Part of the SMST and TRT series...
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 1**

* * *

The newly appointed station counselor looks at the departing Federation vessel named the "Enterprise-D", as it enters warped space, bound for the Lapolis Star System.

"Ranma," Usagi said tearfully.

Ever since Lt./Commander Usagi Tsukino was essentially booted from her last assignment, she had to contend with the feeling of abandonment. Worse, she felt as if she was abandoning her long-time husband Ranma, and their child Aikiko. Still, since Ranma's newest wife Lianna, who was an Amazonian member of the blue-skinned Oans, also known as "The Guardians of the Universe" (not to be confused with the superhero team, "The Guardians of the Galaxy"), will be taking her place as Aikiko's step-mother ("Grrrrrr!"), Usagi was confidant that Aikiko will be taken care of.

And now, especially after getting the "riot act" from her new commnader earlier, Usagi felt completely miserable…

And then, an idea pops into her head.

"I know!" Usagi said aloud, as she begins to rub her hands mischievously. "I'll pay Dax a visit…"

And thus, Usagi begins to make her move…

"…So, you think Kai Opaka thinks you are this…Emissary?" said Science Officer Jadzia Dax, who was a member of a symbiotic species of humanoids known as "The Trill", as she and her commanding officer disembark from their long-range shuttle (called a "Runabout"). Each Trill has the capability to have a sentient worm placed within their abdomen. However, the benefit of this is that the symbiotic life form can possess the memories and experiences of previous hosts, which, in turn influences the new hosts. Dax, the organism, has had seven known hosts, including the beautiful Jadzia.

"I'm sure," said Commander Benjamin Lafayette Sisko, a Black man who was originally from the Terran city of New Orleans, as he and Dax walk onto the Promenade (the community shopping area of his new command). "But quite frankly, I don't WANT to be, Old Man."

Sisko was a long-time friend of Dax's previous host Qurzon. Unfortunately, Sisko was not the only friend…

"Wait," Dax said, as she stopped Sisko in mid-stride.

"What is it?" Sisko asked.

"I'm sensing a disturbance somewhere-"

"DAX!" came a yell.

Dax and Sisko both turn to see an incoming flying missile, which was in the shape of one Usagi Tsukino.

"Oh, no-" Dax said before she was tackled.

GLOMP!

"Ooof!"

BAMF!

Sisko's eyes went wide, as he sees his new Counselor cuddling his Science Officer. In fact, he could sware that he was hearing Usagi…purring.

"Welcome back, Dax!" Usagi said happily.

"Um, hi, Usagi," Jadzia said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Counselor Tsukino!" Sisko said brusquely.

Usagi looks up.

"Oh, hello, sir," Usagi said, as she starts to get up, while helping Dax up. "I didn't see you there."

Sisko purses his lips. He'll be glad to be done with his present assignment, as soon as possible.

"I do not know how your previous commanding officer dealt with you-"

"As you know, Captain Picard transferred me for countermanding his orders on a key mission, even though I was correct," Usagi said. "But I have not violated any your orders, sir."

"Then consider THIS an order: while I am in charge of this station, I expect you to be professional. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir-"

CHIRP-BLOOP!

"Counselor Tsukino, please report to Sickbay," said a voice over the public address system.

"Is there anything else you wish to add, sir?" Usagi asked.

"No," Sisko said. "Though, I suspect I will add more commentary later on. Dismiss."

"Thank you sir," Usagi said, before turning. She then gives Dax a hip bump, followed by a wink and a nod, before heading off to Sickbay.

"I can't believe Starfleet is doing this to me," Sisko said, as he rubbed his eyes. "I requested a full medical staff, including a Counselor, and yet I get HER."

"Benjamin, I wouldn't count 'Bunny' out," Dax said. "She may be flighty at times, but she knows how to separate her professional life from her personal life."

"And you know this because…?"

"We dated for a while."

Sisko raises an eyebrow.

"When I was Qurzon Dax, of course."

"Of course."

"But the bottom line is that since Bunny is here, you should use her as the valuable resources that she is."

"I know about her record, Dax. That's why I didn't object to her arrival initially."

"Good. So now you can get to know her as a person."

"With the way she behaves, I'll have difficulty in doing just THAT. But in the mean time, we should keep an eye out on our Cardassian friends."

"I'll be sure to remind Major Kira of that, when we work to restore the sensor grid with Chief O'Brien…"

Meanwhile…

"Okay," said Dr. Julian Bashir, CMO, as he straightens his office. The recently graduated medical doctor purposely chose his present assignment, the Federation station "Deep Space Nine", formerly the Cardassian mining station "Terok Nor", for a grand adventure. Unfortunately, the station's disrepair, thanks to Cardassian pillaging before the Cardassian left the Bajoran sector in droves, made conducting a simple medical examination a bit problematic. However, for his next appointment, Bashir decided to take the time to clean up Sickbay beyond the specifications.

"Now, then," Bashir said to himself. "I am ready-"

"Dr. Bashir?" said a voice from behind.

"Yes?" Bashir said, as he turns around to see…the most beautiful woman in the galaxy.

"I'm here for my examination, Doctor," Usagi said.

"Oh, of course," Bashir said, as he motions her to take a seat on one of the bio-beds. "As you know, it is standard procedure for the resident physician to familiarize him or herself with the medical files of all personnel."

"Correct," Usagi said, as she begins to take off her shirt. She has yet to be assigned her new uniform, which was a black jumpsuit with the colors of the appropriate departments on the shoulders and upper chest area, followed by an exposed, gray thin turtleneck undershirt. She'll definitely miss the skirts…

"Um, that won't be necessary, Counselor," Bashir said with a blush.

"I know, but it's the only time I have an excuse to get nude."

"…"

"Just KIDDING, Doctor," Usagi giggled, as she straightens her shirt. "Okay, so…go ahead."

"Right," Bashir said, as he begins his examination. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's not everyday that I meet a species like yours."

"Oh?"

"Well, according to Federation records, pure-blooded Lunarians, known for their agelessness and bio-adaptability, are virtually extinct."

"So, I guess you can say that I am an endangered species?"

"Well, according to both your medical and personnel records, I doubt you will have to worry about that, Counselor-"

CHIRP!

"There," Bashir said with a broad smile. "That should do it."

"Huh," Usagi said, as she hops off the bed. "To think medicine has come a long way. Back in the early days of Starfleet, I actually had to go through a real physical."

"Well, we do not have to do those sorts of things any more."

"Oh, well. I SO miss that, especially the gynecological exams."

"…"

"Oh, Doctor, I wanted to ask you if I could use one of your storage rooms for my office, until a proper one has been built."

"Sure," Bashir said.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she gives Dr. Bashir a hug. "Oh, and I'll be hanging out over at 'Quark's' later tonight after my shift ends, if you want to talk shop."

"That would be nice."

"Good. See ya…"

And, with that, Usagi leaves Sickbay.

Dr. Bashir breathes a sigh of relief. Between Lt. Dax and Counselor Tsukino, he wasn't sure if he'll survive his first tour…

Sometime later…

With all Federation vessels out of the area, a Cardassian warship makes its presence known.

"Sir, we receiving a message from a…Gul Dukat," said Chief O'Brien at Operations.

"Dukat," Kira sneered. "He was station commander here only a couple of weeks ago, during the Occupation."

Commander Sisko steps down from his post, which was near his office. He turns towards his Counselor.

"Counselor, are picking up anything?" Sisko asked.

"Sir, I'm not a Betazoid," Usagi said.

"But you are telepathic?"

"Yes, I am, but that's if I establish a link between myself and another person."

"Then what CAN you do?"

"Well, I can give you this," Usagi said, as she quickly dance her fingers across her workstation, before uploading her data into a datapad.

"Here you go, sir," Usagi said, as she hands the datapad to Sisko.

"Let me see that," Sisko said, as he accepts the PADD. He scans it…

"Well, sir?"

"And you got all this…already?" Sisko asked, as he looks up from the PADD to look at Usagi.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said with a gentle smile. "I was a diplomat in one of my earlier careers, so I make it a point to know what my assignment is, and who the key players are."

"So you know more about THAT butcher than I do?" Kira said.

"Yes, Major," Usagi said, as she looks at Kira. "You may have dealt with the face of the Cardassian Union during the Occupation, but my expertise is the mind, Cardassian and otherwise."

"Okay, then, so what am I thinking?" Kira said.

"For some reason, you're thinking of a woman named Meru."

Kira's eyes went wide. She hated Dukat for taking her mother away from her father during the Occupation, and was thinking about her when Gul Dukat's name was mentioned...

"How-?"

"Like I said, my expertise is on how a person thinks, as well as what he or she…or it knows. And contrary to popular belief, I am a professional when necessary."

"…"

"Thank you for you report, Counselor," Sisko said, as he pockets the PADD. He then turns towards O'Brien.

"Status?"

"Gul Dukat is requesting permission to come aboard," O'Brien said. "I wouldn't surprise if it's because we're sitting alone out here."

"Humph. Tell Gul Dukat that we are expecting him."

Sisko then turns towards Kira.

"Kira, you have the Conn," Sisko said, recognizing that the Bajoran member of the Bajoran Militia was the Bajoran Provisional Government's liaison to Commander Sisko, and was the second-in-command in the hierarchy, in spite of Usagi's rank.

"Aye, sir," Kira said, as she watches Sisko go into his office. Afterwards, she turns her attention to this off-worlder named Usagi Tsukino.

"Major?" Usagi said.

"Yes?" Kira said through gritted teeth.

"I sense great anger coming from you," Usagi teased, as she places the tip of her fingers on the side of her head.

"Oh, shut up-!"

**Tbc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 2**

* * *

After Commander Sisko discussed matters of being "cordial neighbors" with Gul Dukat, and after allowing his crew some rest and relaxation on the Promenade, Science Officer Dax asks for some help from her "ex-girlfriend"…

"You wanted to see me?" Usagi asked, as she enters Dax's laboratory and workshop.

"Yes," Dax said, as she motions Usagi to enter. "I'm examining one of the 'Tears of the Prophets' for Benjamin."

"Ah, the Tears of the Prophets," Usagi said, as she walks up to Dax's workstation. "It's hard to believe that the Bajoran Kai was able to hide them…"

"You know about them?" Dax asked.

"From my research about the Bajoran people and the Cardassian Occupation," Usagi said, as she takes her seat next to Dax. "And the fact that Ranma mentioned them to me when he was assigned to Bajor during the Occupation."

"Ranma was here?" Dax asked with disbelief.

"I believe so. Some of his activities during that time is still 'classified', but not THIS."

"So, what do you know about them?"

"Well, from what I know, the 'tears' are similar to Lunarian crystal technology," Usagi said. "But, I would need to take a look at a 'sample' before I can make a valid comparison."

"You're in luck," Dax said, as she motions towards a container. It was essentially a large, metal—and decorative—box that had a leather strap attached on top…

"This is one of those 'tears'," Usagi said.

"They are also called 'Orbs', due to their shape," Dax said, as she reaches over to open the case…

"Wow," Usagi said, as she sees the sparkling light emitting from the light-violet orb. "I can actually feel the temporal energies coming from it."

"That's amazing," Dax said, as she began to type in some notes on her PADD. "So it's temporal-based."

"Yeah," Usagi replied, as she stares at the rotating crystal…

FLASH!

Usagi realizes that she had somehow left Dax's lab, and ended up in some sort of bedroom. There was a eerie, otherworldly quality to the scene that she was experiencing, almost like she was dreaming…

"_So, you manage to wake up by your self, huh?" said a familiar voice._

_Quickly, Usagi turns towards the source of the sound._

"_Luna?" Usagi said in shock and amazement. "Is that you?"_

_The Guardian Cat gives the Moon Princess a bewildered look._

"_Of course it's me, Usagi," Luna replied. "You didn't bump your head or something?"_

"_No, I'm just glad to see you," Usagi replied, as she stuck out her tongue. "But, if you are here, then…OH!"_

_Quickly, Usagi opens the door to what appears to be her bedroom._

"_Usagi, wait-!"_

_Usagi quickly runs down to the first floor of the Tsukino residence._

"_Mommy! Daddy!" Usagi cried out, as she enters the dining room. "I home! I'm really home-!"_

FLASH!

"Bunny!" Dax said, as she shook Usagi. "Bunny!"

Usagi opened her eyes, realizing that she was, mentally, back on Deep Space 9. She then turns to look into Dax's eyes.

"Dax?" Usagi said, as she blinked her eyes.

"Yes, Usagi?" Dax replied.

"THAT was the most intense experience I have ever had," Usagi said, as she straightens herself in her chair. "It was like I was reliving some of my own memories, but in real time."

"I know the feeling," Dax replied. "I had a similar experience as well."

"Humph," Usagi said with a sigh, as she leans back in her chair. "It's hard to believe that I was so young and so innocent back then, when I was just…'Sailor Moon'."

Dax gives Usagi a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Usagi protested. "I wasn't the 'party girl' that I am today. When I became a 'magical girl', I was like any other girl: full of hopes and dreams…and desires for a cute boyfriend."

Pause.

"Now, I am practically ancient, due to being 'ageless', and all my adventures, consisting of fighting evil, by moonlight, in the name of love and justice, have been relegated to stories found in e-books. Humph. Some legacy I built…"

Dax sees a noticeable pale of depression beginning to forming over Usagi's head…

"Bunny, it is because of those stories that the Jadzia part of me was inspired to join Starfleet."

"Really," Usagi said with disbelief.

"Really. You, as Sailor Moon, were reluctant to take charges when it came to defending those who could not defend themselves. But, in spite of your fear, you dug deep within yourself, took charge of the situation, and fought back to win your battle in the end."

"So?"

"So, I was inspired to take a chance in life by joining Starfleet, which is not exactly 'hazard-free'."

"Well, I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, at least," said Usagi, as she places a hand on Dax's knee.

This did not go unnoticed.

"Um, Bunny?" Dax asked.

"Yes?"

"Your…hand…"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Usagi said, as she removes her hand. "Sometimes, I forget that you're not the same Dax that warmed my heart, back when Ranma and I were separated."

"No problem," Dax said. "It's just that I want to give Jadzia a chance to live a new life, free of baggage."

"I understand-"

SHHOOP!

Sisko enters the lab.

"Dax, are you ready?" Sisko asked.

"Ready, Benjamin," Dax replied.

"Ready for what?" Usagi asked.

"Earlier, Dax and I hatched a plan to travel to the 'Denorios Belt', while the Cardassians are…occupied."

"Well, with the resources that you have, you'll be hard-pressed to escape the roving eyes of the Gul Dukat's ship and crew," Usagi said.

"That is why we will facilitate the use Constable Odo's unique talents," Dax said.

"He…is the shape-shifter?" Usagi asked. She was worried that her antics might attract the scrutiny of the local law enforcement officials. And now that she knows the fact that Odo could shape-shift, Usagi will have to be careful even more so…

"That is correct, Counselor," Sisko said. "Thanks to him and Major Kira, the Cardassians will be forced to leave the station, but will find that their ship's sensors will not be as capable as they should be."

"Ah, sabotage," said Usagi with a nod.

"I prefer to think of this operation as a mere…distraction."

"So, thanks to some cross-referencing of the historical records from the Bajoran archives, and some data analysis, we can find the source of Bajoran Orbs."

"In the Denorios Belt," Usagi replied.

"Correct."

"And with that, we need to take one of the runabouts to investigate that plasma field, and determine the source of the Orbs before the Cardassians catches on what we're trying to do," Sisko said.

"That'll be difficult regardless," Usagi said. "Even if the sensors of the Cardassian ship are wonky, I'm sure that the back-ups and the manual reads will be utilized."

"And that is why I want you to come with us," Sisko said.

"Excuse me?" Usagi said. "I didn't hear you correctly, sir."

"Bunny, you come on this mission," Dax said.

"Um, why do you want me to come with you, sir?" Usagi asked.

"Is there a problem, Counselor?" Sisko asked.

"I…thought that you would keep me at bay, considering what you thought of me."

"Counselor, I want you on this mission because I want an experienced Starfleet officer with me on this mission. And, in spite of my misgivings, I want to take advantage of your unique talents."

"Oh, okay. Then I better get ready then."

"Please do that. Meet Dax and I at 'Platform 1' in ten minutes."

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she gets up from her seat. "And thank you, sir."

And, with that, Usagi leaves Dax's lab.

SHOOP!

Dax turns towards Sisko.

"Benjamin, thanks," Dax said.

"Well, I still have my misgivings, but we all need second chances…"

Soon, Sisko, Usagi and Dax are at their designated stations on one of the runabouts: the Rio Grande.

"Runabout system are fully functional," Usagi said, as she looked at her instrument panel.

"False sensor imaging system is ready," Dax said. It was decided that a false sensor mechanism should be used, in place of a cloaking device (which is banned for use on Federation vessels by a treaty with the Romulan Star Empire).

"Then, let us see what is so mysterious about this…Celestial Temple," Sisko said. He then presses a button.

CHIRP!

"'Rio Grande' to Ops."

"Go ahead," came the reply.

"We're ready for launch. Pre-launch conditions have been met."

"Then you're clear," came the reply. "Good luck."

"Thanks. Sisko: out."

"Well, it looks like this is it, Benjamin," Dax said. "The end of the beginning."

"Or the Beginning of the End," Usagi replied.

"Let's make sure we get back in one piece," Sisko said, as he launches the Rio Grande. Destination: the Denorios Belt, located in the heart of the Bajor Star System…

Soon, they get to the Denorios Belt.

"Sir, I'm compensating the engines to take the plasma fields," Usagi said, as her fingers danced at the control panel. "But I wouldn't want to stay for the sight-seeing."

"And we won't have to," Sisko said. He then turns towards his Science Officer.

"Dax?"

"Definitely picking up a strong neutrino field," Dax said, as she continued her detail sensor scans. "Benjamin-"

"Yes?"

"From these readings, I am detecting signs of a…a…a"

"A 'what', Old Man?" Sisko said impatiently.

Before Dax could say something-

CHOOOOM!

A hole of sparkling blue light appears right in front of the Rio Grande.

"WORMHOLE!" Usagi yelled furiously. "Stress on the ship's structural integrity field is increasing-!"

"Gravity well!" Dax said.

"Hang on!"  
The Rio Grande is engulfed by the wormhole, as the craft seemingly slides down a tunnel of blue light and bright swirls.

"Counselor-!" Sisko yelled.

"Compensating," Usagi replied, as the shaking of the runabout slowly ceases. "That should do it…"

"Dax?"

"I'm taking readings at the moment," Dax said. "I am hoping that this wormhole is stable."

"Let's hope that this is the case," Sisko said.

"Well, if not, I'm sure we can manage," Usagi said.

"You're optimism astounds me, Counselor."

"Thank you, sir. Any praise from you is special."

"I see…"

CHOOM!

The wormhole deposits the Rio Grande back into "normal space", before closing again.

"Well, that was…interesting," Dax said.

"It will be even MORE interesting if we can get back," Sisko said. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Status?" Sisko asked.

"Everything is operating within normal parameters," Usagi said. "No problem on MY end."

Sisko turns towards Dax.

"Dax?"

"Well, from my calculations, and this is just a preliminary report, we have traveled…70,000 light years from our original position."

"Meaning-?"

"Meaning that we are in the Gamma Quadrant."

Silence.

"Huh, and I thought we were REALLY in trouble," Usagi replied sarcastically.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What do you mean we lost contact with Commander Sisko's 'runabout'?" Major Kira asked.

"That's just it, Major," said O'Brien, as he checked his sensors. "Worse, until we have our sensors at least up to par, I can't extend the sensor grid beyond the Denorios Belt to be sure."

"But what do we know?" Kira said with frustration.

"There was a brief disruption of the space-time continuum, moments before the 'Rio Grande' disappeared. I definitely picked a neutrino disruption-"

"Great, just great," Kira said, as she paces back and forth. "And I know that Gul Dukat will be monitoring our communications traffic for ANY reason to return to the station,"

"Still, at least we don't have to worry about the safety of Commander Sisko and the others," O'Brien said with a shrug.

"How so?" Kira said with a frown.

"Counselor Tsukino, my mother-in-law, is with them."

"Humph," Kira replied. She knew about Counselor Tsukino, due to the fact that she knew her HUSBAND well…

'It's hard to believe that Ranma could have a life with HER…'

Meanwhile…

Usagi was humming a tune, while underneath an engineering panel, while Sisko and Dax was conducting a survey of the system.

"That was definitely a 'wormhole'," Sisko said. "But the properties are not the same."

"I can confirm that the wormhole is 'artificial'," Dax replied, as she continued her scans. "They are MUCH more advanced than our 'Jumpgate' technology."

"And probably beyond the level of the Juraian and Minbar's ability to generate a wormhole," Sisko said.

"That's because it is," Usagi said, as she removes herself from underneath the engineering panel. "I met species that can create entire pockets of reality, but uses established conduits in and out of normal reality."

"Old Man?" Sisko said.

"It is possible, but I would need verification of this."

"Well, you got a way of finding out now," Usagi said.

"What do you mean?" Sisko asked.

"I auto-tuned the warp nacelles to trigger an opening, once we make contact with the event horizon of the wormhole."

"So it won't automatically open."

"Nope. Like I said, and Dax can firmed this, we're dealing with an artificial wormhole of monumental proportions."

"Well, then, we should return to the station," Sisko said. He then turns towards Dax.

"And, please, Old Man…make it a smoother ride."

"Of, course, Benjamin," Dax said with a smile.

And with that, the Rio Grande proceeds towards the mouth of the wormhole…

FWOOSH!

The previous bumpy ride is less bumpy, as Dax compensates for the gravity well of the wormhole. Soon, Sisko notices something…

"Dax, did you reduce impulse power?" Sisko asks.

"No, why?" Dax said.

"We may be inserting into a pocket dimension," Usagi replied. "I recommend an auto shut-down, or we'll loose our engines will stall."

"Initiate auto-shut down," Sisko said.

"I'm detecting a developing atmosphere and landscape," Dax replied.

FLASH!

THUNK!

"Ben, we've just landed," Dax said with astonishment.

"On what?" Ben said.

"Commander, I sense intelligence beyond this ship," Usagi said, as she looks around. "I'm sensing…curiosity?"

"Well, we better go see our 'host'," Sisko said, as he gets up from his seat.

Minutes later…

"What a desolate place," Sisko said, as he looks at something straight out of Dante's "Purgatory"…

"What are you talking about, Ben?" Dax said with a smile, as she fans out. "I see a garden paradise…"

Dax turns to look at a bewildered Usagi.

"Bunny?"

"I'm must delirious, because I see my Moon Kingdom in its prime," Usagi replied. "I see a great hall, where the court has assembled for an audience with my mother, Queen Serenity- eh? What are you talking about? No, I'm not wearing a costume, MOTHER! I'm a Starfleet officer. Yes, I'm in the military. What? That, MOTHER, is sexist and old fashion- Luna! I don't need YOU to get into MY business. Humph!"

The only thing that Sisko and Dax could do is sweat in confusion.

"…"

"Well, obviously, we can't all be experiencing the same thing," Sisko said. And then-

FLASH!

An hourglass made from crystals appears in front of everyone.

"Ben, Bunny…so you see-" Dax began to say.

"A Bajoran Orb," Ben finished. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Counselor-"

"I told you, I'm not going to wear THAT hideous dress!" Usagi said. "No, YOU can wear it, Luna-"

"Counselor?" Ben asked. "I need your attention, please."

"Huh?" Usagi said. "Oh, sorry about that-!"

FLASH!

A pale, green beam lances at the three Starfleet officers.

"We're being scanned, Ben-" Dax said, just as she and Usagi are suddenly incased in a crystal.

"Dax!" Sisko said, just as he was about to be engulfed in white. "Counselor-!"

FLASH!

The crystals containing Dax and Usagi travel through the wormhole and-

BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG…

The two crystal containers are beamed aboard at Ops. And then-

FLASH!

"Whoa," Usagi said. "That was…strange."

"Bunny, are you okay?" Dax asked.

"Oh, Dax," Usagi said, as she hugged the Trill. "I was SO frightened…"

"Excuse me?" Kira said. "Do you two mind telling me what just happened? And where is Commander Sisko?"

"Well, let's see," Dax said, as she began her report…

Ten minutes later…

"An artificial wormhole?" Dr. Bashir said.

"Apparently so," Dax said.

"Well, unfortunately we got bigger problems," Kira said.

"Oh?"

"As soon as I beamed your 'crafts' to the station, Gul Dukat's ship departed to the Denorios Belt," O'Brien said.

"We need to stop them AND get Commander Sisko back," Kira said. "But we don't have the means to intercept Gul Dukat's ship."

"Actually, we do," Usagi said with a smile.

"And how so, COUNSELOR?" Kira replied.

"We have this station, remember?"

"Of course!" O'Brien said. "We can use the thrusters to push the ship-"

"And use the sub-space generators to 'lighten it', by canceling its gravitational constant," Dax said.

"If that's the case, Bajor can stake a claim to this new wormhole, and change this sector's future for the better," Kira said. She then looks at Usagi.

"Counselor, I read your file, and after what Dax had said-"

"No need to apologize," Usagi replied.

"No, I was about to assign you to work with Chief O'Brien on preparing the station, while the rest of us we'll try to get Commander Sisko back."

"Oh."

Kira then looks around Ops.

"Well, let's get started people," Kira said. "We got jobs to do, so let's move!"

After Kira and the others leave, O'Brien and Usagi get to work on modifying the station for movement…

"DAMN IT!" O'Brien yells in frustration.

Usagi pulls herself up from a panel with cables wrapped around her neck.

"Modifications are almost done," Usagi said, as she wipes the sweat of her brow.

"Fat chance that'll do," O'Brien said. "This stupid Cardassian control panel design is madness!"

O'Brien kicks the control panel.

WHAM!

"Ow!"

"Miles, relax," Usagi said, as she goes over towards her son-in-law's side.

"Relax? If I fail to get this station ready, the Federation will have failed these people in claiming a potential jewel."

"Miles, back in the old days, I knew a man who was a maestro at engineering. One type, he was able to install a Romulan cloaking device into a Federation starship perfectly, which is why he was called 'The Miracle Worker'."

"Well, what was his secret, then?" O'Brien said out of curiosity.

"At the end of the day, a circuit is still a circuit. THAT is a commonality of all technology, no matter what."

O'Brien ponders Usagi's words. He then looks at the control panel that was before him…and presses a button.

CHIRP!

Wrrrrrrrr…

"Ah, we did it!" O'Brien said as he smiled at finally figuring out how to access Cardassian technology mentally. "All I needed to do was think how a Cardassian would utilize this panel."

"Bingo," Usagi said. "Now, let's get a move on."

"Right. You know, you not bad a counselor after all?"

"Why, um, thank you?" Usagi replied, not sure how to respond to O'Brien's choice of words…

And thus, the Federation station Deep Space Nine moves off from Bajoran orbit. Destination: the Denorios Belt.

Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan.

After Gul Dukat's ship entered the wormhole, the wormhole suddenly disappears, denying a rescue of Commander Sisko. When that happened, Kira was forced to call off the rescue attempt and return to the station upon its arrival. Worse, Gul Dukat had called in reinforcement…

"Where is Gul Dukat's ship?" said Gul Jasad, member of the Seventh Order, as he prepared to attack the station. "We left Bajor in good faith, and THIS is how you repay our kindness?"

"We assure, that we have sensor evidence to attest to the fact that there was a wormhole here."

"Which can be forgeries," Jasad said. "You have one hour to surrender this station, or be destroyed."

CHIRP!

With the screen off, Kira turns towards Usagi.

"Counselor?" Kira asked.

"He's looking for an excuse to re-establish control over this sector," Usagi said. "Even if he DID learn the truth."

"Problem is, we don't have many options," O'Brien said. "And the Cardassians have already cut off communications with the nearest Starfleet ship."

"Advice, Counselor?" Kira asked.

"Jasad…Oh, may I talk to him?"

"What for?"

"I some…things that Jasad might want to hear."

"Okay, but if you mess this up-"

"We'll be in a lot of trouble."

For a moment, Kira simply stared at Usagi…

"Alright, go."

"Chief, on screen," Usagi said.

CHIRP!

"Hello," Usagi said with a smile.

"And you are…?" Jasad asked.

"I am Counselor Usagi Tsukino, and I have been chosen to negotiate a peaceful resolution."

"So you will surrender the station after all?" Jasad asked.

"Actually, I have a better deal for you to accept," Usagi said. "You are Jasad Mek?"

"Yes…"

"Brother of Jasad Mal?"

"Yes, how do you know my brother?" Jasad asked.

"My husband, Ranma Saotome, once saved your brother's life."

"Oh? How did this…Ranma Saotome save my brother's life, Counselor?"

"By letting him LIVE."

Jasad was confused for a moment, but realized something.

"Wait, you're married to THAT Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes."

"The one known as 'The Destroyer' amongst my people, 'The Chaos' amongst the Minbari, 'The Humiliation' amongst the Romulans, and 'The Beast' amongst the Klingons?" THAT Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes, THAT Ranma Saotome," Usagi said. "Gee, I wonder what would happen if something happens to his loved one…"

"Er, well, in light of recent information, a more conciliatory approach is best," Jasad said, as he swallowed hard. The last thing he would want is to bring doom to his home planet. Rumor has it that Ranma systematically eliminated everyone who had anything to do with the death of Ranma's first wife, back in the mid-22nd century. The Romulans has sought revenge for Ranma's role in the decisive battle that led to the end of the Romulan-Earth War, and the subsequent establishment of the United Federation of Planets. So, they orchestrated the assassination of Ranma's wife, and paid dearly afterwards. That is why, even today, there is a specific warning about dealing with Ranma Saotome, and that any actions taken against him as to be approved AFTER careful deliberation. And even then, there has to be approval of authorization by whatever oversight body there is over the government's activities against Ranma…

"That is sound advice, Gul Jasad," Usagi said with a smile. "Have a nice day."

CHIRP!

"Well, I don't like to 'name drop', but in light of our circumstances-"

"We'll take every bit of help, until this station is up to par," Kira said. "And seeing the look on Gul Jasad's face was priceless-"

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-!

Dax looks down at her instruments…

"Neutrino effect in play," Dax said.

FWOOSH!

The artificial wormhole opens up, to reveal the Rio Grande, as it tows Gul Dukat's ship to DS9.

"We're being hailed," O'Brien said.

"On screen," Kira said.

CHIRP!

"What did I miss?" Sisko said with a smile.

"Commander, is everything okay?" Kira asked.

"More than okay," Sisko said with a smile.

"I'm looking forward to hearing your side of things," Kira said.

"And vice versa…"

With the crisis over, Starfleet sends a series of Federation ships to protect DS9, until it is ready to take on its own defenses. In the meantime, the USS Enterprise-D returns for one last stop at the station…

"Wow," Ranma said, as he walks back to the airlock with Usagi, Dax and O'Brien. "You make it sound like I'm larger than life, Usagi."

"Well, I'm just glad that you DO have a reputation," Usagi said.

"I can't believe all those stories I've heard about you over the years is TRUE," O'Brien said. "I can believe the part about the Cardassians, since I was THERE with you during the Federation-Cardassian War."

"Well, I'm flattered," Ranma said. "If you guys can do me a favor, keep Usagi out of trouble, will ya?"

"Hey, I resent that," Usagi said with a smile.

Meanwhile, above the Promenade, Kira looks down at Ranma…

"Major?" Odo asked Kira, as he made his rounds.

"Hmmm?" Kira said, as she turns to look at Odo.

"IS there something the matter?"

Kira takes one last look at Ranma, before turning away.

"No, there isn't," Kira said, as she walks away, leaving a perplexed Odo behind.

Meanwhile, Sisko runs into Usagi.

"Oh, Commander," Usagi said.

"Counselor," Sisko said. "I just wanted to let you know that I look forward to our first session."

"Pardon?"

"I did set up an appointment through Dr. Bashir's office for counseling."

"Oh?"

"After my experiences with the Bajoran aliens, I need to get something off my chest."

"Okay," Usagi said with a smile. "I'll be waiting."

And thus, new adventure begins…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Past Prologue"**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

While the newly dubbed Federation station "Deep Space Nine" continues its self-refit operations, the new crew continues to get to know each other…

"Hmmm," Counselor Usagi Tsukino mused, as she looked at her itinerary while sipping tea in "Quark's". She was scheduled to meet with some Bajoran refugees as a part of the provisional government's attempt to transition them into the greater society on Bajor. Many of the refugees have never been on Bajor during the Cardassian Occupation. Still, with a little luck, the transitional prowess will prove to be fruitful…

"Pardon me, Counselor?" said a voice to her side.

Usagi looks up to see a finely-tailored Cardassian standing above her.

"Yes, Mister…?"

"'Garak', is my name, Counselor," said the Cardassian. "May I…?"

"Sure," Usagi said, as she motions Garak towards a seat across from her. "What can I do for you, Mr. Garak?"

"Just 'Garak', if you don't mind," Garak said with a pleasant smile. "You may not remember me, but I once tended your gardens."

Usagi frowns a bit, before coming to a realization.

"You," Usagi said, as she leans back in her seat. "I was wondering why you looked familiar."

"Well, I do have a distinctive style," Garak said. "But I must say that I am surprised to see a person like you being here in a place like this."

"New challenges," Usagi said. "Besides, I felt that it was time to get out of the usual command-and-control decision making for a while."

"And your decision has nothing to do with your actions that led you to disobey a direct order from your superior?"

"…"

"At least, as far as the rumors go…"

"Wow, you're good, Garak," Usagi said. "I'm amazed that your 'previous employers' would let go an asset as competent as you are."

"…"

"At least, as far as the rumors go…"

"You're quite good yourself, Counselor," Garak said with a smile.

"Eh, my experiences in 'Wonderland' was not acquired by choice," Usagi said with a shrug.

"I do not know the reference."

"A Terran metaphor," Usagi said. "It is based upon the notion of a person being far from home while having incomprehensible experiences."

"I see…and yet you learned from them," Garak said. "I would say that you've become a much better person because of it."

"You know, I thought your job was that of a tailor, not a counselor."

"You and I both have to be able to listen to our clients, for their best interest…"

Garak then sees the Chief Medical Officer, Dr. Julian Bashir, sitting down at a nearby table.

"And I see one now," Garak said, as he gets up from his seat.

"Be gentle with him," Usagi said. "He's young and inexperienced."

"Is he under your protection?"

"No, but I want him to enjoy his innocence a bit longer," Usagi said. "Oh, and Garak?"

"Yes?"

"There is function that I have to attend in a few weeks at the Ministry of Health on Bajor," Usagi said. "I would like to look my best."

"For a princess such as yourself, I'll endeavor my services in making sure that you have the raiment of an empress."

"Thanks," Usagi said with a smile, knowing that Garak was referring to the fact that she was once the consort of Emperor Shiarkiek, thansthe royal head of the Romulan Star Empire. Although she no longer has standing in the Empire, Usagi still has enough clout to be dubbed the "Dowager Empress", or mother to the heir of Shiarkiek. Many within the elite Romulan circles know that Shiarkiek's heir, Princess T'Suki, has been hidden away until such a time when she is able to take up her father's throne. Ironically, it was because of Usagi being in the custody of the Romulans, as the result of the destruction of the Enterprise-C that enabled her to influence Romulan policy towards the Federation…for the better.

"I look forward to your handiwork…"

Later, in Sisko office, a meeting of great importance was taking place…

"Counselor, what do you know of the 'Kohn-Ma'?" Sisko said, as he hands Usagi a cup a tea.

"Not much, other than the Kohn-Ma want to remove all non-Bajor influence from the Bajoran Sector," Usagi said, as she accepted the cup of tea. "What's really interesting about this group is that they have set their sights on any Bajoran that wants to have the Federation here in their space. Unfortunately, the Kohn-Ma have 'fans', due to their actions against the Cardassians during the occupation."

"And of Tahna Los?"

"He's the Kohn-Ma most ardent support of its activities."

"Okay," Sisko said, as he nods his head. "And then there is the problem concerning Major Kira."

"Oh?"

"Apparently, she is so concerned about my handling Tahna's asylum case that she went over my head," Sisko said with a hint of disdain in his voice.

"How did it go?"

"As well as it is to be expected. Counselor, I don't want to have her reassigned if she continues to undermine my command."

Pause.

"Nor do I feel comfortable with turning over a man that is a hero to many of the Bajorans. And with the Cardassians put pressure on the Federation, I'm not sure where to turn."

"Well, as your Counselor, I have several ideas," Usagi said, as she sets her cup down unto the table. "You should grant Mr. Tahna his asylum. That will allow the Bajoran Provisional Government some wiggle room to maneuver as far as the Cardassians are concerned."

"How so?"

"The Cardassians will have to negotiate on these matters with the BPG in the future. This, in turn, will give the BPG the means to seek redress from the Cardassians in the future."

"I like that."

"I'm glad to hear that, sir," Usagi said with a smile.

A short time later, two unexpected visitors arrive…

"What is going on here?" said Constable Odo (a shapeshifter), as he and Usagi arrive upon the scene. Odo was called down to back up security while Usagi was specifically requested by the visitors.

"These two women didn't want to hand over their weapons, sir," said a station deputy.

"Considering that my sister and I are taking care of the future of the Klingon empire, you must understand our hesitance," said one of the women, as she looked over at the baby in her sister's arms…

"You," Usagi said, as she narrowed her yes.

The women focus their gaze upon Usagi.

"Ah," said the sister holding the baby in her arms. "Why, if it isn't the jilted one."

"No, you tricked Ranma into sleeping with him, knowing that he would protect you," Usagi said angrily.

"You know these women?" Odo asked.

"Their names if 'Lursa' and 'B'Etor', of the disgraced Klingon House of Duras," Usagi said. "But I am surprised that they would venture out of Sector Z."

"Isn't that a forbidden sector?" Odo asked.

"It is," Usagi said. "But why would you two venture out?"

"We have our business to attend to," Lursa said.

"However, knowing that you were here, I figured that you would want to meet your new step-daughter," B'Etor said, as she shows her baby to Usagi.

Usagi cautiously goes over to see the baby. Other than darker skinned tone and the beginnings of the ridges in the girl's forehead, she looked like Ranma's female guise.

"Damn it," Usagi said, as her heart melted. She then turns to look at B'Etor.

"What's her name?"

"We named her after the fiercest feline that our homeworld can produce."

"Ah, so her name is 'Ran'Qo', huh?"

"Counselor, I will need to confiscate their weapons," Odo said.

"If I promise you protection, under clan rules, will you cooperate?" Usagi asked.

"But of course," Lursa said, as she takes out her and her sister's disruptor from their holster. "Here."

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she turns to hand those weapons to Odo. "Here."

"Thank you," Odo said, as he accepts the weapons. "And welcome to Deep Space Nine."

"Humph," Lursa replied.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

A short time later…

"I still say that proper protocols should be maintained," scoffed Odo, as he, Counselor Tsukino and Commander Sisko sat in Sisko's office. He then turns towards Usagi.

"And last time I checked, you were not in charge of Security."

"I don't mean to go over your head on this matter, but they are technically…family," Usagi blanched.

"Just how much of…family, are they?"

"Counselor Tsukino's husband, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome of the USS "Enterprise" had a rather brief liaison with one of the Duras sisters," Sisko said.

"Too long, if you ask me," Usagi replied, as she folds her arms.

"Nevertheless, because of this liaison, a child was born."

"Yes, I am aware of…humanoid reproduction," Odo said with a scoff. "But what is special of this child?"

"My…step-daughter Ran'Qo is a princess by blood, descended from a powerful house, House Masaki, on Jurai," Usagi said with a sigh.

"'Jurai'?" Odo said in surprise. "Jurai is a powerful member of the Interstellar Alliance. Between them and the Minbari, they are a powerful, interstellar power in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Precisely, and they take family just as seriously as the Minbari," Sisko said.

"And if I recall, the Federation almost lost that war, which started over a misunderstanding involving a starship captain from one of the Federation's non-Starfleet services: Earth Force," Odo said. "If something happens to this…child, then what?"

"That is something that Starfleet does NOT want to know," Sisko said. "And that is why I am agreeing to the Counselor's attempt to extend her protection."

"But she's not related to the child, nor is she Juraian."

"True, but I am a member of a powerful Klingon house, albeit an honorary title," Usagi said. "Technically, the Duras sisters and their house are disgraced. However, by way of an ancient tradition, I can extend temporary protection for a short time, before I have to, well…"

"I take it that what you will have to do next is a lot of bloodletting?" Odo said drolly.

"Pretty much. I would either have to enslave them, or kill them and everyone in their party. Either way, I don't want to do it."

"So, just how long can you extend your protection?" Sisko asked.

"Well, by tradition, they have until the sun rises to do their business and get out of town," Usagi replied. "And since we're on Bajor's 26-hour clock-"

"They have roughly thirteen hours to do their business," Sisko said. "Where are they now?"

"They are in Quark's place, but I doubt that they are there for the food," Odo said. "But, I will not object the Counselor's protection, so long as she keeps me informed."

"Better yet, I want you to keep an eye on them discreetly," Sisko said.

"Understood. Will that be all?"

"Yes, but I need to speak with the Counselor on another matter."

"As you wish, Commander," Odo said, as he gets up from his seat. He glances at Counselor Tsukino, before leaving Sisko's office…

"Counselor, I need your advice on what I should do with Major Kira," Sisko said.

"What did she do this time?" Usagi asked.

"What do you mean?" Sisko asked.

"Well, I haven't talked with her or anything, but she seemed agitated whenever your name was mentioned, sir."

"Ah. Well, she is concerned about me granting Tahna Los asylum. I said that I would think about it, and I am, but I don't like the idea the Major going over my head with complaints about my command style."

"Sir, Major Kira is a hot-headed, stubborn Bajoran who was thrust into an assignment that she is wary of," Usagi said. "However, she is your only liaison."

"I see. So, I should just dress her down a bit."

"A bit. Besides, she is working with her contacts within the Bajoran Provisional Government to get support of Tahna's petition for asylum."

"And you know this…how?"

"Commander Sisko, just because I am no longer with Diplomatic Corp, that doesn't mean I lost my skills at diplomacy," Usagi grinned.

"I stand corrected."

Later, at Garak's…

"Knock, knock?" Usagi said, as she enters Garak's boutique and clothier shop.

Garak the Cardassian looks up from his work.

"Ah, Counselor," Garak said with a broad smile. "I'm surprised to see you here early. I haven't finished your dress yet."

"Well, I'm sure you are doing a fabulous job at your craft, Mr. Garak."

"Please, just call me 'Garak'."

"Actually, I need the services of 'Mister Garak'," Usagi said, as she gives Garak a knowing look.

"Is related to something from our…shared past on Romulus?" Garak asked.

"No. This concerns the future."

"Ah, this concerns 'the Child'."

"Yes," Usagi said. "I have no doubt B'Etor and Lursa are up to something, but I don't want to Ran'Qo to get hurt."

"So, you want me to help you by helping them?"

"No, I want you to be my eyes and ears. Sooner or later, you will know what they are up to. I want to know before what they are planning becomes operational."

"As much as I appreciate the idea of protecting one's family, my services are far more expensive than just making a simple garment," Garak said. "More so if I am your retainer."

"You will find everything you will need," Usagi said, as she hands Garak an "isolinear rod". "Quark will be the middle man, as far as payment goes."

"Hmmm," Garak said, as he accepts the rod. He examines the rod.

"I believe you. I did do some checking on your available funds, and I must say that you are certainly worth it."

"The Federation provides all my needs," Usagi said. "And I made my fortune with Ranma in the 'Uncharted Territories' decades ago, not to mention receiving…spousal support from my ex-husband Shiarkeik."

"Ah., how is the emperor of the Romulan Star Empire doing these days?"

"Not very well. He's getting up in years, and it's hard for me to visit him on a regular basis, especially in secret."

"Then may fortune smile on us all…"

Later, after Usagi sees a patient, Major Kira enters her office…

"Excuse me, but do you have a minute, Counselor?" Kira asked.

Usagi looks up from putting away her Vulcan meditations symbols. She was using it to help a patient learn ways to be more efficient in his work.

"Oh, Major Kira, sure," Usagi said, as she puts away her psychiatry tools. "I was just about to close up shop for the day."

"Well, I kind of need…your advice. And…I need to keep it to ourselves."

"Well, technically, the only way I can do that is under a strict patient-doctor confidentiality agreement."

"I still can't believe that you have any…credentials," Kira scoffs.

"Well, neither did the people who awarded my credentials," Usagi said, as she showed off both her medical degree and her psychiatry degree…among other awards and certificates. "When you've been a member of Starfleet, off and on, as long as I have, you get to choose new avenues of learning."

"Just how old are you anyway?"

"Where I come from, we don't ask that question."

"We're not where you come from."

"Touché. But to answer your question, I am…old, but youthful. So, let's keep it at that, shall we?"

"Whatever. Can I talk to you or not?"

"Sure, have a seat," Usagi said, as she motions Kira to Usagi's therapist couch.

"Um, okay," Kira said, as she sits down on the couch.

"So, Major…tell me how you FEEL."

"Huh?"

"Sorry," Usagi giggled. "Therapy humor. Okay, so, what's up?"

"I have this…friend, who might be not who he claims to be. In fact, he's trying to say that I am who I am not. Plus, he's asking me for a favor that could help Bajor, but the way he is asking me for it is a bit stressing…and stressing."

Pause.

"I just don't know what to do, Counselor. I am a patriot of Bajor, but I believe in cooperating with the Federation until Bajor is ready to stand on its own."

"Well, it sounds like you have a problem, Major," Usagi said, as she leans back in her seat. "What I can tell you is this: it sounds like your friend is manipulating you for his or her own purpose. So, unless you like being used, you should stand up for your convictions, even if it means going against this friend of yours."

"I see," Kira said, as she gets up. "Well, thanks. You're not…bad at your job."

"Stop by anytime, Major," Usagi said with a smile.

With that, Kira leaves Usagi's office. A short time later, Garak enters Usagi's office.

"Nice place, Counselor," Garak said. "Do you have a moment?"

"Is it about my dress?" Usagi replied.

"Yes, and more…"

**Tbc.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 6**

**

* * *

**

Hours later…

Counselor Usagi Tsukino steps into the guest suite of the Duras Sisters, after being let in.

"Ah, it's Prince Ranma's 'human receptacle'," Lursa said, as she looked over some electronic notes, while her Klingon sister B'Etor fed her daughter Ran'Qo. "What can we do for you?"

"As you can see, I'm feeding my child," B'Etor said, as she continues to spoon feed mash 'Gagh' (i.e. serpent worms).

"I know," Usagi said, as steps up to the table. "You mind if I pour myself as mug of Raktagino?"

"Raktagino" was Klingon coffee…

"Suit yourself."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she pours herself a mug, before sitting down at the table. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to ask you why you are providing Bilitrium to a Bajoran terrorist."

Pause.

"I believe his name is Tahna Los?"

At first, the Duras sisters froze for a minute before going on about their business.

"We don't know what you are talking about," Lursa said.

"And even if we did, selling bilitrium is perfectly legal."

"I see," Usagi said, as her eyes glowed violet, as she channeled the power enhancement that she had acquired over the years, particularly from her time on Chikyuu, the home of the famed "Z Warriors"…

"What parlor trick are you going to use on US?" Lursa sneered.

"You gave your word that we would not be harmed, because you considered us to be family," B'Etor said.

"Yes, and I keep my word. You two and the baby are family…"

Usagi glances towards the Duras sisters personal guards.

"Your guards…are not."

With the flick of her right and index finger, she used an invisible force to smash the guards against the bulkhead.

"Now, I can do this for a long time, and you two may get off on this display of violence," Usagi said, as she stared into the eyes of the frightened Duras sisters. "But I can make it that NO ONE will want to work for you."

"Okay, okay," Lursa said exasperatedly. "We'll cooperate."

"Then talk."

"The Kohn-Ma wants the bilitrium for a biogenic weapon," B'Etor said, as she hugged her baby.

"For what purpose?" Usagi asked.

"The Bajoran did not say," Lursa said, as she hands the manifest for the bilitrium order to Usagi. "But whatever it is for, it will produce one big explosion."

Usagi looks at the data. The components for a biogenic weapon were enough to do some serious damage, but the order was too precise to be a significant dent to the Cardassian Union's military structure, based upon the resources of the Kohn-Ma. No, this material, and the sudden appearance of Tahna Los on the station means that any act of violence was going to take place locally. But what was the actual target? She'll have to get some help on this...

A short time later, Usagi has a meeting her superior officer.

"Sir, you have a moment?" said, as Usagi stepped into Commander Benjamin Sisko's office.

"What can I do for you?" Sisko asked, as he sits down.

"We have a problem with Major Kira's friend.  
"Ah, Mr. Tahna," Sisko said. "What of it?"

"I believe that Mr. Tahna is going to commit an act of terrorism soon," Usagi said, as she hands her report to Sisko. "This is based upon my contacts."

"I didn't know that Mr. Garak was one of your contacts," Sisko said, as he looked at Usagi's report.

"Sir?"

"Let's just say that nothing escapes Constable Odo's notice," Sisko replied. "And I am glad that you are bringing forth this report before I consider having a meeting with you about keeping secrets."

"With all due respect, as I indicated earlier, I consider this situation a family affair, since Lursa and B'Etor are involved, and I went to Mr. Garak to make sure that they do not do anything illegal."

"And this information?"

"From the Duras sisters. And for the record, they are more than willing to turn over their shipment of bilitrium to Odo at your leisure."

"Okay, I understand. But perhaps we should wait for Major Kira's input?"

"Sir?"

Just then, Major Kira enters Sisko's office.

"Oh, I didn't know that you had company," Kira said, as she eyes Usagi.

"Actually, the counselor brought some information that could be useful in determining Mr. Tahna's purpose in coming here."

"Why is she involved?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"I'm involved because of the Duras sisters," Usagi said. "And besides, the commander asked me to determine Mr. Tahna's intentions."

"Because I can't be trusted?" Kira asked, as she eyes Usagi suspiciously.

"No, because we cannot trust Mr. Tahna," Sisko said. "I don't know anything about the Bajoran Resistance beyond the reports, but I do know that loyalty and pride is an important aspect to the Bajoran people, especially in light of the Cardassian Occupation."

"Major, is Mr. Tahna trying to guilt trip you into doing something…criminal?" Usagi asked gently.

"Well, I don't need to be psychoanalyzed," Kira said, as she turns away from Usagi and Sisko.

"We only want to make sure that you are not compromised," Sisko said.

"Then tell me what to do," Kira said with frustration. "I want what's best for Bajor, but Tahna thinks that as long as we have the wormhole, we can never be free."

"That's it," Usagi said, as she takes a look at her PADD. "If my calculations are correct, the bilitrium that the Duras sisters have will be enough to…shut down the wormhole permanently."

"How do you know that the wormhole is the target?" Sisko asked.

"It's either that or blowing up this station, but doubt that Tahna would want the Federation to respond militarily to Tahna's act of terrorism. And taking out the provisional government would go against them real quick. Of course, I can confirm this with Jadzia…"

"You do that," Sisko said. "Meanwhile, Kira and I will formulate a plan to entrap Mr. Tahna."

"Why would you think I would do that?" Kira asked.

"Because you wouldn't have come to me conflicted, in spite of the fact that you went over my head," Sisko said.

"Major, whatever you think of me, Commander Sisko and the Federation, you don't need someone making a decision to shut down the wormhole by himself," Usagi said. "And besides, what makes you think Mr. Tahna, if successful, will stop there, if the provisional government still seeks the Federation's help?"

Kira looks down for a moment, and then looks at Sisko.

"Okay, I'm in," Kira said with a firm hand. "Tell me what I need to do…"

A short time later, after much preparations, "Operation: Flytrap" commenced. Of course, Kira wanted to know what a 'fly' was. So, after a brief explanation on insect etymology, the plan began.

"You know, I'm surprised that you decided to go with me on this pick up," Tahna said, as Kira piloted the runabout to the meeting place.

"Well, you know me," Kira said. "I still say that we don't have to do what you are trying to do."

Pause.

"And I feel that you can tell me what you are trying to do out here."

"All in good time, Nerys," Tahna said. "Anyway, we should be at the meeting place."

"You're right," Kira said, as she noticed some unusual readings. "I believe a Klingon 'bird-of-prey is de-cloaking…"

Once the shipment of bitrillium was beamed aboard, and the Klingon ship set a course to Sector Z, Tahna sets a new course.

"Okay, now what?" Kira asked.

"I'm sorry about this, but you have to understand," Tahna said, as he pulls out his phaser, and trains it on Kira. "Nothing personal, but I think you lost your edge."

"Then you don't mind if you tell me what's going on?"

"I'm going to destroy the wormhole, Nerys," Tahna said. "That way, this part of the quadrant will be left alone by both Cardassians and the Federation."

"And what if the Provisional Government still insists on the Federation's help? I mean, they were her before the wormhole was found."

"If they do, then the Kohn-ma can easily stir enough discord amongst the populace to force a change in government," Tahnma said with a smile. "It will be then only a matter of time before there will be NO outside influence."

"Even if our people actually need help?"

"We will do what we can," Tahna said. "Regardless, we will be free from alien influence, and the influence of outsiders."

"I'm sorry that you've become xenophobic, old friend," Kira said.

As if on cue, something beeps on Kira's person.

"What is that?"

"My transponder," Kira said evenly, as she slowly takes it out of her pocket. "It was set to activate if I don't regularly report in."

"So, you're trying to set me up, eh?"

"No, but I don't particularly trust you, with you trying to manipulate my feelings."

"Well, give me that," Tahna said.

With a sigh, Kira did as she was told.

"Of course, I will have to ask you to stand now, otherwise I will have to show you a trick that learned from an alien," Kira said, as she places both of her hands on her knees.

"Oh, really? Considering the fact that I have the weapon, I would really love to see that."

"Very," Kira said, as she flicked her left index and middle fingers towards Tahna.

Suddenly, some invisible "force" slams Tahna against the bulkhead, causing him to lose his grip on the weapon. As he and his weapon falls, the weapon arcs and flies into Kira's hands, where she points to a prone Tahna.

"Don't move, Tahna," Kira said, as she points her weapon.

"H-how did you do that?" Tahna said in disbelief.

Kira mulls over Tahna's words. She didn't want to tell anyone that a certain pigtailed martial artist had taught her "Force Arts", back when Ranma Saotome was deep undercover on Bajor, during the Cardassian Occupation. Back then, she was a stubborn, young resistance fighter who didn't like Ranma for being non-Bajoran, but took up certain training exercises in order to become a Jedi. However, before she could complete her training, Kira failed a key test during her trials, and abandoned her training because of her failure. Still, she knew how to perform basic Force Arts, and took on much of the Jedi philosophy, although she could still be a bit thick headed and ill-tempered at the time. And she was considering finding her old master, in the hope to one day become a full-fledge Jedi, wants Bajor's woes have been taken care of.

"As I said, I learned a few tricks from an off-worlder," Kira said. "And you are a fool to think that Bajor's problems will go away, by simply destroying our inheritance."

"You will regret the decision to stop me from doing what's best for Bajor," Tahna said, as he was cuffed while on the floor by Kira.

"We'll see, Tahna," Kira said, secured in the knowledge that there was enough evidence to convict Tahna of his attempted crime. "We'll see…"

Later, back on Deep Space Nine…

"Hmmm," Usagi said, as she read her notes from her appointed sessions for that morning, while sipping her tea.

"Um, excuse me?" Kira said, as she steps up to Usagi's table

Usagi looks up from her note-taking.

"Oh, hi, Major," Usagi said. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, I just wanted to thank you for helping me deal with the Kohma stuff," Kira said.

"Hey, we're colleagues," Usagi said with a broad smile. "Do you want anything? Drink? Lunch?"

"Actually, I got a lunch meeting with 'Hydroponics'," Kira said. "We're getting something installed on the station."

"Well, that will be good to have an independent food supply."

"Yes. Anyway, I'll see you later."

"See you then," Usagi said.

After Kira leaves, Garak shows up.

"I take it that all's well, Empress?" Garak asked.

"So far," Usagi said. "How's your, um, little project going?"

"Dr. Bashir will make a worthy candidate for our purposes, once he gets over his naivety," Garak said.

"Give him time," Usagi said. "Even a good tiller of the soil has to be patient."

"Of course, of course…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Usagi must put her skills as Odo's advocate, in order to prove his innocence. Then, a mysterious virus affects the cognitive functions of the crew. Unfortunately, it also means the return of the Queen of Hearts, who is crazier than ever! Finally, the station gets its first known visitor from the Gamma Quadrant, only to learn that the visitor is the prey of a hunting party. Too bad said party identifies Usagi as prey, as well (due to both her xenomorphic and Yuatja—aka "Predator" background). See you then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 7**

**

* * *

**

It's been a week since the crisis concerning the attempts by the Khon-Ma, a Bajoran separatist group, to destroy the Bajoran Wormhole. Due to its religious significance amongst the Bajoran people, the Khon-Ma was promptly discredited and shunned. Unfortunately, this was just the start of very old wounds, brought on by the Cardassian Occupation, popping up now and again…

"Counselor, I need for you to investigate an incident concerning the death of Ibudan Tal," Sisko said, as he hands Usagi her PADD.

"Wasn't Ibudan the guy that got into it with Odo, over something the Bajoran smuggler did back during the occupation?" Usagi said, as she glanced at the data on her pad.

"Yes. Unfortunately, he was found dead this morning in one of Quark's holosuites."

"Oh. Sir, I thank you for this vote of confidence, but I'm a counselor, not an investigator."

"But you were a Federation Marshal at one point in time, correct?"

"Yeah, about two hundred years ago, I have been."

"Then use your life experience as a start."

"Yes, sir," Usagi blanched, as she gets up. "Do you want me to represent Odo, too? Because, I had been a Judge Advocate General officer once before, you know."

"Don't get cute, councilor. The Bajoran Provisional Government will handle the legal proceedings once an investigation had been concluded."

"Okay, okay," Usagi said, as she gives up her protest. "I'm on it…"

Twenty minutes later…

"So this is actual police work?" Dr. Bashir asked, as Usagi performed her spectral analysis with Bashir's help. The two were collecting forensic evidence at the scene of the crime.

"Yes, doctor, it is," Usagi said, as she painstakingly examined the area grid-by-grid in the holosuite. "However, this is nothing more than solving a riddle with a missing line."

"Then how do you suppose we fine this…'missing line'?"

"You look at the patterns that the first part of the poetry is alluding to, and then seek what is being alluding to…"

Usagi's scanner picks up some genetic material.

"Hello, there," Usagi said, as she detects something odd.

"What is it?" Bashir said, as he gets out a sampling kit from his medical bag.

"I'm detecting two genetic materials: Ibudan's and Odo's."

"This…is bad," Bashir said, as collects the genetic material. "Right?"

"Always look at any evidence collected as 'prima facie'," Usagi said with a smile.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that we will continue to collect more evidence before making a final pronouncement, of course…"

Later, while Bashir examines the collected genetic material with Science Office Jadzia Dax, Usagi goes on to the next phase of her assignment.

"YOU are interrogating ME?" Odo asked incredulously. He had been put on administrative leave, pending Usagi's report submission…

"Of course," Usagi said, as she slowly walks around a seated Odo. "Now, state your name…"

"Odo," Odo scoffed. "You know, if I was Ibudan's murderer, what makes you think I will comply?"

"If you were the murderer, you could easily hide from scrutiny, giving your knowledge of the station," Usagi said, as she sits down in front of the Station Constable. "So, I read your file on Ibudan Tal, and how you gave him grief for allowing a Bajoran girl die, in order to protect his supply."

Pause.

"Why do you care? You didn't exactly help the Bajoran people in their time of need…"

Odo fidgets a bit, before looking directly at Usagi.

"Do I have your word not to say anything outside this room?" Odo asked.

"Am I an investigator or counselor to you?"

"Which one protects my confidentiality?"

"I can be your counselor, if you want me to be 'off the record'."

"Then I chose that," Odo said.

"Very well, you may proceed," Usagi said, after she turns off her recorder.

"During the occupation, I allowed three innocent Bajorans die, because I didn't want to have the local Bajoran Resistance cell compromised," Odo said with a sigh. "I swore to myself that I would never stand by and allow another Bajoran to suffer idly."

"I see…"

"So when Ibudan allowed that girl to die, I waited for the opportunity to bring the man to justice, although it took the murder of a Cardassian officer to do so. Needless to say, I didn't exactly win friends over that incident."

Pause.

"And, when the Cardassian Union left, Ibudan was released, as a part of a general amnesty. But I still think he should have paid for the death of that girl."

"Well, I'm glad to hear about this, since it'll make it easier to file my report."

"You're not going to re-tell my story, are you?"

"No, but now I can prolong the investigation to investigate Ibudan," Usagi said. "I find it odd that Ibudan would want to get into it with you in the first place. And considering the fact that the man has a medical background, I wouldn't be surprised if Ibudan used that same background to set you up. You did touch Ibudan at any time, correct?"

"Yes, when I, unfortunately, got into an altercations with Ibudan hours before his demise," Odo said. "He scratched me, but I feel fine."

"If he scratched you, then he got a hold of your genetic material," Usagi said. "I have a bad feeling that there is something more to Ibudan than meets the eye…"

Later, in the Sickbay, Dax makes a discovery…

"Take a look at this," Dax said, as she shows Usagi and Dr. Bashir her report on the monitors. "This is a comparison spectrograph between what was recorded from Ibudan's last medical scans, and the scans of the sample providing through your forensic evidence gathering. You see any difference?"

"It appears that the new sample appear to match the old sample, but with one key difference," Dax said, as she focuses on a particular set of DNA strands. "You see what's happening?"

"A clone," Usagi said with astonishment. "The body found in the holosuite is a clone."

"Precisely, based upon these artificial genetic markers," Bashir said, as he points this out.

"If…that's the case, then where is the real Ibudan?" Usagi asked.

"If Ibudan is around, I can get Miles to recalibrate the scanners," Dax replied.

"Well, we better find Ibudan Tal now," said Major Kira Nerys, as she enters the medical ward.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"The Bajoran residents here on the station are up in arms over what Odo might have done, and are confronting him in Holding," Kira said.

"Why can't you do something about it?" Bashir asked.

"Why do you THINK?" Kira said with a perturbed look on her face.

"Ah, Bajoran solidarity."

"Not quite, but I don't want to jeopardize my own personal standing."

"How brave of you," Dax said.

"Now, Jadzia, Kira is only trying to stay above the fray after what happened to the Khon-Ma," Usagi said, as she turns towards her old friend. "We need to prevent a lynch mob from getting to the constable. I don't want an innocent man to pay for a crime he did not commit…"

Later, after it was learned that the real Ibudan—found in one of the abandoned cargo bays while hiding, thanks to Chief O'Brien's efforts, killed his clone to implicate Odo, Commander Sisko concludes the case against his chief law enforcement agent.

"Good job, counselor," Sisko said, as he finishes reading Usagi's report.

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said. "I just didn't want to see injustice done."

"I, as well. At any rate, you're dismissed…"

Back downstairs, in the promenade area, in Usagi's office, Usagi prepares her next appointment, when a familiar face enters the room.

"Oh, Constable Odo," Usagi said, as she looks up. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I apologize for interrupting your schedule, but I was wondering if I could…see you again," Odo said, as he looks around.

"As a counselor?"

"As a friend, as well. I've never had the opportunity to speak candidly about my past and all."

"Well, I can set up a slot for you-"

"If you don't mind, but could it be a non-scheduled appointment? You know, between times when you don't have a scheduled on."

"I can do that, Constable Odo."

"Please, just call me 'Odo'."

"Odo it is, then."

And, with that, a special friendship is formed between a solid and a liquid, one that will have an impact on two quadrants…

A week later…

"Do you know what's happened to Miles?" Bashir asked Keiko.

"I…I don't know," Keiko O'Brien, wife of the Chief of Station Operations, said with concern. "He mentioned a headache, then he began to speak nonsense, and then he fell down unconscious."

"Sounds like 'aphasia'," Bashir said, as he went about examining the chief. "But aphasia is an illness that only occurs as a mental defect, not something that could be caught in later stages-"

"Doctor, we have problem," Kira said, as she and others began to be brought into Sick Bay. "Whatever Miles got, it's spreading."

"So NOW can you do something?" Keiko asked.

"Quite right," Bashir said. "We will have to back track the source-"

"Doctor, we have a problem," Dax said, as she enters the room in a hurry.

"I know, it's about this mysterious, and possible virus-"

"I know that, but…whatever has affected them is affecting Usagi differently."

"Oh?"

Meanwhile, Usagi was stomping towards Garak's shop, while removing her clothes off.

"I refuse to wear these…peasant clothes any longer," said Usagi, as she walked down the promenade nude. "I, the Queen of Hearts, shall find more suited clothing to wear."

As Usagi walks by Quark's, Quark sees Usagi.

"Counselor," Quark said.

"Barkeep," Usagi replied, as she continued on her merry way.

"Sometimes, I don't understand the customs of these hu-mons," Quark said, as he turns towards his brother Rom.

"Rom, did you get all that?"

"Indeed, brother," Rom said, as he held up the holographic film recorder. "We have an addition to our holo-suite library."

"That's good to know," Quark said with a smirk.

Eventually, Usagi, as the so-called Queen of Hearts, tried to stage a coup on the station, thanks to the bio-engineered virus. It turned out that the virus was a decades old trap by a pair of Bajoran scientists for the Cardassians. Unfortunately, while Miles was repairing the replicators, the trap was sprung. Thanks to Kira's efforts, she contacts one of the scientists, retrieves him, and gets him to assist Dr. Bashir in developing a cure for everyone. As to why certain crewmembers were spared: Usagi was infected, but her body reacted differently while it fought off the virus. Odo wasn't infected at all, due to his unique physiology. Bajorans were not infected for obvious reasons. Nevertheless, the crisis was resolved before serious damage could occur.

A week later…

As a part of the deal to free an escaped slave, Usagi volunteers to become the Hunters' new prey. The Hunters were from the Gamma Quadrant, and had pursued their prey, a lizardman named "Tosk", into the Alpha Quadrant. And due to the usual diplomatic protocols, Tosk received asylum. That is, until the Hunters came. Now, with lives hanging in the balance, Usagi revealed her xenomorphic background, which prompted a wager: if she fails to avoid being captured, then she and Tosk will go back to Gamma Quadrant with the Hunters. Naturally, there were some objections to this. However, Dax was supported of Usagi's decision to put herself on the line. Thus, while using the unincorporated section of Deep Space Nine as the proving ground, the hunt for the Bunny…begins…

"I have to say, Old Man, that I don't appreciate one of my officers being hunted like common prey," Sisko said, as he looked at the grid from Operations.

"Don't sell Usagi short, Benjamin," Dax said. "She can protect herself."

"And how do you know if the counselor can even do THAT?" Kira asked.

"Just watched the grid," Dax said, as she points at the dots that represented the Hunters.

Suddenly, one dot, representing Usagi, appears out of nowhere, and is on a direct intercept to one of the hunters…

Alpha uses his tracking device to pick up Usagi's movements. He twirls around to aim his weapon, but finds nothing.

"Damn it," Alpha said, as he looks at his scanners. "I'm getting soft…"

Steeling his resolve, he heads for the last tracked position that his prey was located. He switches to flame thrower mode, and shots flames down the corridor.

Nothing.

And then, his scanner detects movement. Something fast was approaching his position, but he could see anything.

"Come out of here!" Alpha said, now sacred.

A shadowy figure drops from the ceiling, behind Alpha, quietly. At the last minute, Alpha turns around…

Thirty seconds later, his team-mates coming running down the hall, and sees Alpha's dropped equipment.

"He was here," said Beta, as he scanned the area for any residue that might have been left behind by their prey.

"How is this female able to pick us off?" Gamma said. "We're hunters!"

"It may be that the hunter has become the prey, and vice-versa," Beta said grimly. "We better widen our search pattern…"

And the pair move out, Usagi looks at her prey, while she clings to the ceiling above. Having xenomorphic tendencies has allowed her to camouflage her presence. Her eyes were now clored silver-greenish, as she moved not a inch of her body, as she prepared to take down the final obstacles.

Later, after the crisis has been resolved, Usagi would take time off to get her perspective back in order. The last thing she wants is to become the very alien that caused her to become a monster in the first place…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Usagi meets her REAL father…the infamous Q. Also, Dax is charged with a crime that she did not commit, and Usagi helps mount a rescue of a mind-controlled Bashir during her day off. See you then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 8**

**

* * *

**

_Station Log, Stardate: 46531.2. In keeping with the basic mission of Starfleet, I sent Lt. Dax and Counselor Tsukino on a brief survey mission in the Gamma Quadrant. Dax is convinced that it is possible to establish an early warning beacon that will give the station a chance to prepare for new arrivals to the Alpha Quadrant. To that end, Dax chose the Counselor to help her in that task. At first, I was concerned about losing my counselor, until I was reminded that Tsukino has extensive expertise in deep space exploration as the former captain of the legendary "USS Serenity". What's surprising about this information is not that Counselor Tsukino was a starship captain in her own right, but that she gave up her command rank as a precondition for returning to Starfleet duty. It is because of these life choices that I find the counselor a fascinating individual, one I hope to learn more of as time goes on…_

_

* * *

_

Upon the arrival of the runabout, "The Ganges" on Landing Pad #5, Commander Sisko, Major Kira, Dr. Bashir and Chief O'Brien were waiting at the docking ring. For some reason, the runabout's main systems were off-line, including the secondary systems that powered the runabout's primary hatch. Furthermore, Dax informed Sisko in regards to a passenger she and Usagi had picked up, hence the need for Dr. Bashir's services.

"Maybe we should just burn a hole in the hatch?" Kira said, as she points her Bajoran pistol at the Rio Grande.

"Major, that won't be necessary," Sisko replied. He then turns towards O'Brien.

"Miles?"

"As soon as I put this power-pack in place, we should have the hatch repowered," O'Brien said, as he puts the pack into a slot near the door. "Once that's done, we can manually open the hatch."

"Proceed," Sisko said.

"Right," O'Brien said, as he successfully connects the power-pack to the runabout's systems.

The LEDs near the hatch light up.

"Major?" Sisko said, as O'Brien hands Sisko two hooks.

"Right," Kira said, as she took one of the hooks, before placing her hook into one of the indented rings on the hatch.

"Ready?" Sisko asked, as he grips the handle.

"Ready," Kira replied.

With a strong yank on the hooks, the "Starfleeter" and the Bajoran pulls apart the hatch of the Ganges…

Dr. Bashir was the first to enter the runabout. He immediately goes to Dax, who was breathing into an oxygen mask from an emergency kit.

"Dax, are you okay?" Dr. Bashir asked, as he uses his Medical Tricorder on the Trill.

"I'm fine, Julian," Dax said. "Check on our passenger…"

Dr. Bashir goes over to where Usagi was comforting an unknown woman.

"Counselor?" Dr. Bashir asked, as he scanned Usagi's vital signs.

"I'm fine, but Susan isn't as fortunate," Usagi said.

"You know this person?" Dr. Bashir asked, as he performed his scans on the brunet

"From Bunny's previous assignment," said Archeologist Dr. Susan Vash, who was known more for her profiteering of treasures than for her actual work in antiquities…

"I see," Dr. Bashir asked, wondering more about Usagi's past than ever before. "So, what are you doing on board the Ganges?"

"I had an accident in the Gamma Quadrant," Vash said, as she rubbed her face. "Luckily, I came across Dax and Bunny, before my ship totally broke down."

"I didn't know that there were humans in the Gamma Quadrant."

"You'll be surprised by how many, in fact…"

"We should get these people to the Infirmary for a complete check-up," Sisko said. "And then, I want a complete report on what happened, Dax."

"Yes, sir," Dax replied.

As everyone disembarks, O'Brien notices Vash, as she was escorted off the Ganges.

"Vash?" O'Brien said.

"Who?" Vash replied.

"It's me, Miles O'Brien; from the 'USS Enterprise'."

"The one who's married to Ranma's great-granddaughter Keiko," Usagi interjects.

"Oh, yes," Vash replied with a knowing smile. "The Stud."

"Susan, I really wish you didn't say that," Usagi said, as O'Brien made a face.

"Look, I didn't know that when we first met, YOUR Ranma was MY Ranma. And besides, by then, we have long since moved on. Besides, I found Captain Picard to be a better…man in certain areas than Ranma."

"Humph."

"How did you end up in the Gamma Quadrant?" Dr. Bashir asked.

"A friend dropped me off," Vash said, as she and the others went towards the promenade for a check-up.

As the group was about to leave the docking ring, Usagi felt something familiar…

"Counselor?" Kira asked.

"It's…nothing," Usagi said. "Just feeling a sense of déjà vu, I suppose…"

Unknown to all, a familiar being from the Q-Continuum glances towards the departing group, wanting to not reveal himself just yet to his daughter and her friends…

Later, Sisko was having a meeting with Dax and Usagi, with Dr. Bashir, Kira and Chief O'Brien in attendance.

"…And that's how we came across Dr. Vash," Dax said, as she handed in her report.

"And the reason for the drain on Ganges?" Sisko asked.

"I confirmed Dax's report by running a diagnostic on the runabout," O'Brien said. "That weird energy field she mentioned had already destroyed her ship, and was on the verge of destroying ours, before we made it back here."

"I see," Sisko said, as he glances at the photograph that was Vash's.

"And she never explained what she was doing alone in the Gamma Quadrant, or that she never heard of the Bajoran Wormhole?" Kira asked.

"I think it's because of my father, sir," Usagi said.

"Your father?" Sisko asked, as he looked up from the report he was reading. "And who is this man?"

"He goes by the designation 'Q', sir," Usagi replied, slightly embarrassed by this revelation.

"Your father…is Q," Sisko asked in disbelief.

"Yes, sir."

"Wait a minute," Dax said. "YOUR father is…Q?"

"Yes, Dax."

"Wow…"

"I can confirm this fact, Commander Sisko," O'Brien said.

"Who or what is…this Q?" Kira asked.

"The Q is a race of nearly omnipotent beings that tend to be on the arrogant side of things," Dax said.

"How powerful is the Q?" Dr. Bashir asked. "I mean, I heard that a Q can do anything, but…come on."

"From what I know of these beings, one Q can make an entire world disappear in a blink of an eye, or create one all the same," Sisko said. "Ultimately, they are a dangerous nuisance who believe that humanity and other 'lesser beings' should be tested before allowed to evolve beyond the corporeal."

"Then…you have the powers of the Q, right?" Kira asked Usagi.

"No, but I can asked for my 'heritage' from my father at any time," Usagi replied.

"Then, why didn't you?"

"The truth of the matter is that there is a set of rules and guidelines called 'The Shadow Proclamation', that all advanced beings have to abide by. Should a lesser people evolve enough, then these greater beings have to abide by a non-interference agreement."

Pause.

"Ergo, if I did become a Q, then I would have to lose everything I hold dear. I would lose my friends, my loved ones and certainly my Starfleet career."

"But the lives you can save with these great powers," Bashir said.

"Doctor, the moment I use said powers, I violate the tenets of the Shadow Proclamation," Usagi replied. "Even if that's the case, what makes you think other beings won't follow pursuit? The next thing you know, you have the return of dominion rule by gods, who would use corporeal beings as pawns and playthings. So, imagine what would happen if I used my inheritance to make the Bajoran people's lives better?"

"You would have a civil war," Kira said bitterly.

"Exactly. Yes, it's awful not to use any means to help others, but the rules are present for omnipotent beings for a reason, and I can only hope to use my existing talents the best way I can, with the fewest lives lost in the process."

"Thank you for informing me of this, Counselor," Sisko said. "Now, as to what to do, Dr. Vash has collected some artifacts from her stint in the Gamma Quadrant. Perhaps Counselor Tsukino can ingratiate herself in determining what those artifacts are, and if they pose a threat."

"I am concerned about the power loss on the Ganges, Commander," O'Brien said. "Although interaction with the cloud was the catalyst to the craft's power drain, the back-ups should not have been affected, since there is suppose to be a redundancy system in place to prevent a complete drain."

"So, a new variable is in play, then," Kira said.

"Well, I want to continue my diagnostics on the Ganges, but there is nothing physically wrong with the craft."

"Then you and Dax continue with the investigation," Sisko said. "Meanwhile, I would want to talk to Dr. Vash herself."

"Is there something the matter, sir?" Usagi said.

"Well, I just received a communiqué from the Daystrom Institute, and, apparently, one of Dr. Vash's former colleagues is interested in learning more of her experiences there."

"Understood."

As time went on, there were noticeable power fluctuations throughout Deep Space Nine. In fact, the power drain was similar to how the power was drained from the Ganges main systems. Whatever was causing the drain was not a natural phenomenon.

Meanwhile, Usagi was in deep meditation in her quarters. She had a feeling that her father was around, due to the ripples in the ether, and the fact that Vash was around.

'Think, Usagi,' Usagi said, as she expanded her consciousness. 'I know that Father is around here on this station-'

Suddenly, Usagi's mind locked on Q's location.

"Quark's," Usagi said, as she opened her eyes. She then places her index and middle finger on her forehead.

"I'm coming, Father," Usagi said, as she used the "Instant Transmission Technique" (a trick she learned from the Dragonball Z Warriors on the planet Chikyuu) to teleport to Q's location.

In a flash of light, Usagi teleports from her quarters to the local bar…

"…And let's not forget that I'm the Q, and you are the lowly human, dear Vash," Q said.

"No, you're the dead-beat father who gallivant across the Universe," Usagi said, as she reappears.

Sisko, who was in the middle of a conversation with Vash when Q appeared, turns towards Usagi.

"Counselor?" Sisko said.

"Sir," Usagi replied with a nod.

"You're Q's daughter?" Vash said in surprised.

"Yes, yes I am," Usagi said, as she sits down behind her commanding officer. "Father, what's going on?"

"My dear, Bunny, I'm simply trying to convince your friend Dr. Susan Vash to continue to be my companion," Q said.

"Maybe if you didn't get me in trouble so many times, I might be more congenial to Q's wishes," Vash replied.

"And what about these power outages?" Sisko asked Q in a terse manner.

"As I told you, I'm not the cause of this. However, if you are still not convinced…"

Suddenly, reality warps a bit. Now, both Sisko and Q (now sporting a handlebar mustache) were dressed as Victorian-era boxers.

"Daddy!" Usagi said, as she realized that her father was trying to provoke Sisko into provoking his wrath.

"Now, now, princess," Q said, as he made sure his fists were properly wrapped in cloth. "Let Daddy do his business."

"I don't have time for this, Q," Sisko said, as the crowd around him roars in approval.

"Five bars of gold-pressed latinum on Sisko," Quark said nearby.

"You're on," Vash said.

"You, sir, dishonor me with your accusations," Q said, as he moves around the station commander with his fists raised. "I demand satisfaction."

With that, the fight between Q and Sisko begins.

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 9**

**

* * *

**

As Q circles around Sisko with his fist in the air, Quark turns towards Usagi.

"So, your father is a member of the Q Continuum, huh?" asked the Ferengi.

"Yes, he is," Usagi said with a sigh.

"You seem to get your personality from your mother side, I bet," said Vash. "Say, I could use a partner in future endeavors…"

"No, Vash," Usagi replied. "And no, Quark."

"But I didn't say anything…yet," Quark said in half-protest.

"Well, you wanted to settle this?" Q said. "Well, we can."

With that, Q began to punch Sisko in the face repeatedly, although Sisko merely rolled with the punches.

"Father!" Usagi said. "Stop that!"

"I owe him one for treating my little girl badly," Q said, as he took another wing at Sisko.

"Whatever," Sisko said, as he blocks the intended blow, before knocking Q off his feet.

"Father!" Usagi said, as she goes to her father's side…

"I think we have a winner," Quark said with a grin, as he motions towards Vash. "You can take my winnings from your share of the profits, Vash."

"Humph!" Vash said with annoyance.

"You hit me!" Q whined. "Picard never hits me. In fact, you hit like my son-in-law."

"I'm not Picard, and Ranma Saotome was one of my instructors," Q said with a smirk.

"I see," Q grinned mischievously. "This fact will prove to be most…fortuitous, for ME."

With that, Q disappears in a flash of light.

"Father!" Usagi called out. "Dang it!"

"You and I have much to discuss about your dad, Counselor," Sisko said, as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

"Aye, sir," Usagi lamented. She hates having to clean up after her father, whenever he screws around with her commanding officers…

As the day goes by, the systematic power failures throughout the station continues. In fact, they were increasing exponentially.

"I'm picking stress fractures throughout the station," Chief O'Brien said, as he looks at the monitors. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Can't you tell your old man to knock it off?"

"Miles, I told you that these problems are not Q's fault," Usagi said, as she helped Dax on focusing the sensor on the unusual energy patterns Dax had picked up earlier.

"And how do you know that, Counselor?" Sisko asked.

"My father may be cruel, unreliable, incompetent and a general menace to the Alpha Quadrant, but he's been on 'probation' for a while now with the Q Continuum. I doubt that would be behind these shenanigans."

"Well, whoever or whatever is the source of the problem, we're getting hull ruptures all over the station," O'Brien said.

"Dax, have you discovered anything unusual before or after the mishaps?" Sisko asked.

"Let's see," Dax said. "So far, just before a systemic failure, there is a burst of graviton particles."

Pause.

"Similar to what happened on our runabout in the Gamma Quadrant."

"And the problem started when we picked up Vash," Usagi said. "Call this a hunch, but I think we need to inspect her possessions."

"You think she might have brought something on board?" Kira asked.

"Did we inspect anything that she had brought along with us?"

"Point taking."

"Then I want you and Constable Odo to investigate the matter further," Sisko replied. "If Dr. Vash did bring something back with her that could pose a threat to the station, I want it neutralized immediately."

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she tapped her com-badge to hail Odo…

After meeting with the shape-shifter, he and Usagi went on their separate ways: Odo to talk to Quark, and Usagi to find Vash. According to Usagi's contacts (i.e. Garak the Tailor), Vash plans on auctioning off some of her findings from the Gamma Quadrant, with the help of Quark as the facilitator. However, upon finding the rogue archeologist, Usagi saw Vash in a withered, diseased state.

"Vash!" Usagi said, as she goes over to help Vash up to her feet. "It's okay, I'll get you to Sickbay-"

"N-no, don't," Vash managed to say. "I…I don't need help!"

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"Your father got angry at me for rejecting him, and attempted to demonstrate what would have happened if he wasn't around."

"Father!" Usagi yelled.

"Yes, little bunny?" Q said, as he materialized.

"Restore Dr. Vash to normal," Odo said.

"I listen to talking mounds of jello," Q scoffed.

"Father, please," Usagi said.

Q wanted to retort but relented under his daughter's disapproving glare…

"Fine," Q said, as he snapped his fingers.

With flash of light later, Vash was restored to her prime state.

"Thank you, Father," Usagi said.

"You should have allowed me to punish dear Vash for ingratitude, my child, as you will soon learn," Q said, as he disappears in a flash of light.

"Thanks," Vash said, as she straightens herself up. "Now, if you can excuse me-"

"Vash, I'm here to ask you to post-pone your auction so that your artifacts can be inspected," Usagi said. "We believe that you might have brought something back from the Gamma Quadrant, which could be a threat to the station."

"I see," Vash said. "Unfortunately, I don't have the artifacts with me."

"Where are they?"

"The Ferengi Auction House has them. And before you say anything else, Quark is not in charge of it."

"And he's just the facilitator," Usagi said.

"So, unless you are willing to buy my stuff from the House, neither you nor I can do anything about it," Vash said. "See ya…"

And with that, Vash leaves to attend the auction.

"See?" Q said in a disembodied voice. "See how ungrateful Vash is?"

"Father, be quiet," Usagi replied. "If money is the only thing that can solve this fiasco, then I know just who I need to speak to…"

Ten minutes later…

"PLEASE?" Usagi cried, as she begged her sister-in-law. "I need access to my accounts."

"Usagi, when you and Ranma-baby made me your personal money manager, you two gave ME explicit instructions not to loan you any money beyond what you normally make on frivolous spending," Nabiki Kuno said with a smirk. When she's not running the clandestine Federation agency "Section 31", she dabbles in economic ventures, such as managing a "seat" on the Ferengi Stock Exchange, managing the powerful Mishima Zaibatsu and its various holdings throughout the Federation, managing the benevolent charity organization known as the Phoenix Foundation, and managing the criminal organization known as the Orion Syndicate. Some would say that Nabiki was ethically-challenged for playing both sides of the rule of law, as well as owning every commercial building on Earth (which she leases to other firms and businesses). And this is in spite of Earth having "no currency" and such.

On a final note on this subject, the things that Nabiki manages can be contributed to Usagi and Ranma, thanks to their past exploits and misadventures…

"Nabiki, this IS important," Usagi said. "Just before you called, the problem that we're facing this station has escalating. Whatever is causing the graviton waves is now pushing the station towards the Bajoran Wormhole."

"I see," Nabiki said, as she turns to look at a document. She mumbles something while reading the document, and then turns towards Usagi via view screen.

"Your credit line is freed up, Usagi."

"Really?" Usagi said. "What changed your mind?"

"I had your station insured recently, and if it is destroyed in its first year, I lose out on some money. I mean, the Federation loses out on its investment."

Usagi could only gawk at Nabiki in silence.

"…"

"Let me know how your auction goes. And don't forget your receipt. I might be able to write it off as a business expense."

"Er, yes, Nabiki…"

Soon, Usagi arrives at the auction bar, where the bidding was about to take place…

"Ah, Counselor, you decided to do a thesis on the psychology of business?" Quark said mockingly.

"Actually, no," Usagi said, as she presents…a Federation Express Black Card.

Quark, upon seeing it, nearly feinted. He always thought that the Federation was foolish for "officially" giving up currency-based economy. However, he heard rumors that the real capitalists and free marketers were not only still around, but they purposely made sure that everyone forgot about them. The Federation Express Black Card was a holdover of an ancient credit card company that survived the anti-capitalist purges of the 21st century, and only a few millionaires, billionaires and trillionaires surviving the purge. Since then, these men and women used these black cards to conduct their business. And the black cards—made from dark matter—are used to conduct business outside of normal Federation commerce and trade.

"You okay, Quark?" Vash asked.

"No, but I have to rethink my opinions on you hu-mons," Quark said with a smile. "Please, Counselor, this way…"

Upon successfully bidding one particular item for 10,000 bars of gold-press latinum—the currency used outside of Federation territory, due to the fact that the silvery substance, the latinum, cannot be replicated successfully—Usagi bought the orange, glowing orb.

"Thank you for doing business," Quark said with a bow. "I'll just initiate the transaction while you go over your bought item."

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she accepts the box, and opens it to reveal a glowing, orange jewel the size of an ostrich egg.

"What do you think it is?" Vash said.

"The source of our problem," Sisko said, as he, Dax and Kira enters Quark's place.

"Captain," Dax said, as she scanned the mysterious object. "The source of the energy drain and the gravitons is from this…big crystal."

"What is that?" Kira asked.

"It's a phoenix egg," Usagi said. "Came upon a flock of them while in the 'Uncharted Territories' decades ago…"

"What do you suggest we do?" Sisko asked. "The station is about to be destroyed."

"We release it, of course."

"Sisko to Ops," Sisko said, as he placed his badge unto the box of containing the crystal egg. "Beam my com-badge, and what is connected to it, out of Quark's, and into space."

Once O'Brien locked onto the com-badge and box containing the egg, it was beamed outside…

"Look!" Kira said, as she pointed to the space firebird, as it hatched and flew around a bit before entering the wormhole for home.

"Impressive," Sisko said.

"Fascinating," Dax said.

"Beautiful," Vash said. "This is originally why I went into archeology, so that I can see such amazing sights out here."

"My card," Usagi said, as she gave Vash her business card. "If you ever need to talk to someone…"

"I'll let you know."

A few days later, at Quark's…

"Do you have to go, Father?" Usagi asked.

"I have to go, little bunny," Q said, as he hugged his daughter. He then glared at Vash.

"I know when I'm not wanted."

"I just need some time to relax," Vash said, as she took a sip of her drink. "Besides, I'm serious about going back to the Daystrom Institute to conduct a seminar on my experience in the Gamma Quadrant."

"Well, if you DO change your mind, you know how to contact me."

With that, Q disappears in a flash of light.

"Counselor, Vash, I have a proposal for you two," Quark said, as he presents a PADD to the two of them.

"No thanks, Quark," Usagi said. "I've already spent my 'allowance' for the year."

"And I'm retired from tomb raiding," Vash said.

"Okay, okay," Quark said. "If you don't want to retrieve an artifact from the Tarsus Star System…"

"Wait, isn't Tarsus under quarantine?" Vash asked.

"It was…for a limited time," Quark said. "And if I had some…seed money-"

"I'll accept," Vash said. She then turns towards Usagi.

"Please give me some seed money. I'll give you a nice cut at the profits, and all…"

"And here I was hoping that you were making some progress," Usagis said, as she shook her head in disappointment.

**Tbc.**

**Next Time: Dax is put on trial, but the truth could get Usagi in trouble! See you next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 10**

**

* * *

**

It was a normal day aboard the Federation-controlled station "Deep Space 9", and all was right in the world, except in the case of a certain Trill…

"What's wrong?" Dr. Julian Bashir said, as he and Science Officer Jadzia Dax were leaving the medical lab. They were working on cataloging newly-discovered organisms that that had been bought from a trader from the Gamma Quadrant for the past few days. During that time, Counselor Usagi Tsukino had been back on Earth for a conference at the Daystrom Institute, having been invited to speak on xeno-psychology and linguistic interpretations, an amazing feat considering the fact that Usagi was known for her "bimbo" antics while being equally known as an authority in field of study and experience as a starship commander.

"Usagi's shuttle is back, and I have yet to receive her usual greeting," Dax said cautiously.

"Ah," Bashir replied, thinking about the way Usagi would greet HER Dax. "Just tell the Counselor to knock it off."

"I know, I should, but she doesn't mean any harm, and I am quite flattered by the attention she gives me."

Pause.

"But maybe she finally gets the message that she should just grow up and be a proper member of Starfleet…"

And then, from seemingly from nowhere, a giggle could be heard.

"Heeheeheee…"

"Did you hear that?" Dax said, as her danger senses picked up.

"Yes, it sounds like the Counselor's laugh, but I don't see her anywhere," Bashir said.

"Heeheeheee…"

Bashir and Dax look around the corridor until they looked up to see Usagi scaling the corridor's ceiling.

"DAX!" Usagi said happily, as she puts the drop on her beloved.

"Ah!" Dax yelped, as she experience the furious hug from the Moon Princess.

GLOMP!

"Oh, Dax, how I missed you," Usagi said, as she hugged Dax while sighing contently.

"Um, hi, Usagi," Dax lamented.

"This is ridiculous," Bashir said. "Counselor, you are a grown woman. Can't you control yourself?"

"My dear, doctor, my history with Dax goes back YEARS, long before YOU were born," Usagi replied.

"And I KNOW that you are a married woman."

"So what? If he wants, he can 'watch', or join in for some fun and games."

Pause.

"Heck, you can do that too, if you want, doctor."

"…"

"Usagi, I appreciate the attention, but I am NOT 'Curzon Dax'," Dax said. "I'm not him anymore, okay?"

"Okay," Usagi said disappointedly while letting go and getting up. "I don't know why I'm so affectionate with you, Dax."

"Perhaps there is a physiological disorder at work?" Bashir offered.

"I prefer 'nuts' myself," Dax said, as she dusts herself off. "Look, I'll just call it a day, okay?"

"Okay," Bashir said, as he glares at Usagi for ruining his chances of getting with Dax that evening.

"Nyah!" Usagi replied, as she sticks out her tongue at the medical doctor.

Dax merely shakes her head and walks away…

As Usagi was returning to her quarters, she received a secured communiqué through bracelet. It was specially made by the Romulans to avoid detection from standard Federation sensor sweeps and other forms of detection. She received it during her time in Romulan space, which is not publically known.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she lifts her bracelet. Other than certain people on Romulus, only one other person would know how to contact her through her bracelet.

"Garak?" Usagi asked, as she tapped her bracelet, which appeared to be made of a special crystal to hide its true purpose. "Why are you calling me on this frequency?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have important information that you will need to have, concerning our friend Lt. Dax," Garak replied.

"Oh?"

A short time later…

Three kidnappers, with a dazed Dax in tow, entered the main docking bay, where a Klaestron ship was waiting for them. Thus far, the Klaestron trio had managed to circumvent the station's security grid, only to be met by a waiting, and very angry Usagi.

"What?" the lead male said, as he slowed down. "How-?"

"There will be no negotiations," Usagi said firmly. "Stand down, or deal with me."

One of the Klaestrons, a female, immediately charged this seemingly frail Starfleeter.

"Ha-!"

Usagi had back-handed the female with one swat, stunning her in the process.

"Uhhhh…"

One of the male Klaestrons took out an energy pistol, and discharged it.

"I don't like that," Usagi said, as her battle aura was visible briefly upon impact, while she walked up to the offending man. She quickly front-kicks the offender while snatching his weapon from him.

"Auggh-!"

"Impossible!" said the last Klaestron, as he attempted to pull another device out of his pocket, only to have Usagi swat the object away while grabbing the man's neck.

"Usagi, don't-!" Dax said, as Usagi lifted the man up into the air one-handed.

"I should hurt you badly for what you and your crew just did-"

"Counselor, stand down," said Commander Benjamin Sisko, the station's commanding officer. Ops had picked up on what had happened, and went to make their moves on the kidnappers.

"We can take it from here," Odo said, as he directs his security team to apprehend the Klaestron kidnappers.

"Please," Dax said. "I'm okay."

Usagi sighed, as she lets the Klaestron go.

"Auck!" said the Klaestron, as he rubbed his neck. "I should file a complaint against your government for this!"

"YOU file a complaint?" Sisko said incredulously. "You kidnapped one of my officers-"

"Based upon a legal extradition permit," the Klaestron said, as he presents a data node to Sisko.

"Who the hell are you?" Usagi demanded.

"I am 'Ilon Tandro', special envoy from Klaesto Prime," said the man. "Under an extradition agreement between the Federation and my government, I can initiate unilateral extradition."

"For what?" Sisko asked.

"I am here to take the Trill known as Dax back to my homeworld to stand trial for the murder of Ardelon Tandro," said the man. "My father."

All eyes turned towards Jadzia Dax, who looks away in shame and apprehension.

"See? Dax is guilty for what happened."

"That remains to be scene, Mr. Tandro," Sisko said. "For now, you will be confined to our guest quarters until I get a better picture of the situation."

"And will, soon enough," Tandro said with a smirk.

"This way," Odo said, as leads Tandro away.

"Counselor, since you're the legal expert around here, I want you to get on this matter," Sisko said, as he hands the data node to Usagi.

"I understand," Usagi said, as she accepted the node, as she gave Dax a sideways glance.

"Dax, can't you tell me what's going on?" Sisko asked.

"I can't say anything about the matter, Benjamin," Dax replied.

"Then, I have no choice but to confine you to quarters," Sisko said with a sigh.

"I'll escort her there, sir," Usagi interjects.

"Alone."

"Drats…"

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 11**

**

* * *

**

While trying to clarify things concerning Dax and the Klaestron, Commander Sisko turns towards Usagi for help.

"So, according to your file, you were both a member of the Federation Diplomatic Corps and the Starfleet Judge Advocate General, correct?" Sisko asked.

"Yes," Usagi said with a shrug. "When you live as long as I have, you tend to do many things."

"Just like Dax," Sisko said with a sigh, as he sets down his PADD onto his desk, before rubbing his forehead.

"Not necessarily," Usagi said. "The difference between Dax and I is that I have only one life; Dax has many lives."

"So you think Dax is capable of murder."

"Of course not, sir. You know him, and I know him. In fact, Qurzon Dax and I were together as a couple years ago."

"Okay, let's start there," Sisko said. "According to Odo's preliminary investigation, Ilon Tandro's father, General Ardelon Tandro of the Klaestron Security Services, was ambushed by rebels while Qurzon Dax was on Klaestron IV negotiating a cease fire between the Klaestron government and the rebels."

"Correct. I had been on hand to serve as a translator and assistant to Qurzon at the time," Usagi said.

"But according to the official record, Dax would have known precisely where Ardelon Tandro would be located, since the government had asked him to prepare an assault team in secret, as to not show its hand to the rebels."

"That is true, as well."

"So, how can we prove that Qurzon didn't sell Ardelon Tandro out?"

"Well, there is a way to make this matter…go away," Usagi said.

"Counselor, we do things by the book, and I don't ever want to hear that sort of talk ever again," Sisko said sternly. "Yes, I know about you and Garak, and the fact that there is an entire data file that is classified from 2340 CE thru 2360 CE."

"You know about that?" Usagi asked coyly.

"The only thing I was able to dig up was the fact that you were onboard the Enterprise-C when it was destroyed by Romulans, and yet you showed up for admittance into Starfleet Academy twenty years later."

"We all have our…secrets, sir," Usagi replied. "But if you think that I would harm Ilon Tandro or the Klaestron, you really don't know me very well."

"Oh?" Sisko asked. "Then you weren't referring to something relating to some 'black ops' exercise, are you?"

"Heavens, no! What I was referring to, was this…"

Usagi slid her PADD over to Sisko.

"We'll need Major Kira's help, but we have an edge," Usagi replied.

Sisko looks at Usagi's research, and smiles at her findings.

"Good job, Counselor," Sisko said. "At the very least, we can stall the Klaestron a bit longer, while we find the truth of the matter…"

A short time later…

"You can't do this!" Ilon Tandro said. "We have a legitimate extradition request!"

"Unfortunately, although the Federation operates this station, it is still under Bajoran control," Kira said curtly. "And if I recall, the Klaestrons were willing partners with the Cardassians, when it came to the occupation of Bajor."

"We only traded with the Cardassians, nothing more," Ilon said, as he turns towards Sisko. "Surely, the Federation will honor its treaty obligations, yes?"

"We will," Sisko said. "In the meantime, the Bajoran Provisional Government will send a magistrate to adjudicate the matter."

"I don't see how that will change anything."

"Actually, the fact is that the Trill is a species with many lives," Usagi said. "Specifically, the Dax organism takes on many hosts, but there is an amalgam process between the worm and the host it takes."

"I do not understand."

"In other words, Qurzon Dax may not be the same being as Jadzia Dax, or any of the incarnations," Sisko said. "Counselor Tsukino believes that there hasn't been any precedence on this matter, hence the need to have an adjudication of this matter."

"Fine, but is your 'counselor' qualified to be involved?"

"My last case was 'Maddox v. Data', adjudicated circa Stardate 42523.7," Usagi said, as she hands a datapad to Ilon Tandro. The case involved the right of the Soong-type android named "Data" to be considered sentient, and thus have the right to make its own choices.

"And I 'won' that case."

"We'll see, counselor," Ilon Tandro said, as he turns and leaves Sisko's office.

"Why can't we just hand the symbiotic Dax to the Klaestron?" Kira asked. "I mean, if Qurzon Dax is guilty and all…"

Sisko gives Kira a look of disapproval.

"Well, it was a thought…"

"It can't be done," Usagi said. "Once a Trill organism has been placed and rooted, both the worm and the host are joined. Taking the worm out of a host prematurely will either cause insanity or death."

"Bummer."

"More to the point, I know…I knew Qurzon well enough to know he is not a traitor," Sisko said. "We just need to find a way," Kira said.

"Counselor, I need for you to talk to Dax," Sisko said. "I've tried getting her to talk to me, but maybe you'll have better luck. And in the meantime, the rest of us will continue the investigation."

"Aye, sir," Usagi replied. "I guess I'll have to use my natural charms and all…"

A short time later, in Dax's quarters…

"PLEASE!" Usagi said, as she got on her knees in front of Jadzia. "Just tell them the truth!"

"Usagi, don't," Jadzia said. "I'm not going to destroy more lives than I already have."

"I see," Usagi said, as she changed her mannerism, as she placed her hands on Jadzia's knees. "Perhaps, there are other ways that can make you talk…"

"Please, I'm not in the mood…for that," Jadzia said.

"But you liked it!"

"When I was Qurzon, maybe," Jadzia said. "Besides, I'm a woman, now."

"And I'm married to Ranma, who is a man half the time. Big whoop."

"Usagi…"

"Okay, okay," Usagi said, as she stands up before sitting beside her ex-boyfriend-turned-woman. "I'll stop."

Pause.

"But if you change your mind…"

"Yeah, yeah," Jadzia said dismissively.

"Look, I know why you are doing this, but we know that what Ardelon Tandro did was necessary, if peace was to be had on Klaestron IV. Heck, he knew it, and knew the costs."

"Yes, but at what cost? Entire regiment had to die in order to rally the people to the central government's side."

"I know," Jadzia said with a sigh. "We were there, remember?"

FLASHBACK!

Years ago, Usagi was assigned by the Federation to assist Ambassador Qurzon Dax to assist in the negotiations between the central government and the rebels. Unfortunately, there was a bit of a stall…

"Damn it!" said Dax, as he and Ardelon Tandro enters the compound.

"What happened?" asked a young woman, as she and Usagi moved to meet with the two men.

"Enina, those fools on the governing committee refuse to listen to reason," Ardelon said with a heavy sigh. "Even after I present evidence that the Cardassians are secretly funding the rebel, the committee refuse to believe it, since Klaestron and Cardassia Prime are allies by treaty."

"So, what have they concluded, beloved?" Enina asked.

"It is believed that any Cardassian support is from a rogue element from Cardassia, and not sanctioned by the Cardassian Union," Qurzon replied.

"And that's because there are those on the committee who feel uncomfortable with Klaestron's support of the occupation of Bajor," Usagi said. "But it's worse than that."

"Oh?" Ardelon said.

"From my contacts, there is evidence that there are those on the committee who are secretly helping the rebels," Usagi said, as she hands over her PADD to Ardelon. "Powerful people. And, there is more…"

Ardelon reads Usagi report.

"Great Maker," Ardelon said, as he looks up from what he read. "The Cardassians are using this civil war to further their ambitions, by playing both sides!"

"And it seems that the real winners of this civil war will be the Cardassians, either by forcing Klaestron IV into becoming a client state, or by picking up the pieces once the Klaestron destroys themselves," Usagi said.

"Can't you expose the truth?" Enina asked.

"I suspect that the Cardassians have anticipated this as well," Qurzon said grimly. "We expose the truth, and Klaestron will still have its civil war. Do nothing, and the civil war continues. And I suspect that the longer this war continues, the more weakened Klaestron will become."

"What can we do?" Enina said.

"There aren't many options left, beloved," Ardelon said, as he held his wife. "Our son will have no future, if this war keeps up."

"There is a third way," Usagi said, as she thought back in her history. "If, you have the courage to pull it off…"

Everyone wonders what Usagi had in mind, as she elaborated on her plan…

END FLASHBACK!

"Ardelon purposely sacrificed himself and his troops to the rebels, in order to create a rallying point amongst the populace that forced the end of the civil war with as very little bloodshed as possible," Usagi said, as she gave the documentation to Ilon Tandro, while Sisko, Kira and Dax sat around the conference table. They were all in a closed session to discuss the matter.

"I see," Ilon replied somberly, as he turns towards Dax. "Then…what about the transponder code that was recorded to have come from you that day…the day of the massacre?"

"It didn't come from me, Ilon," Dax said. "It came from your mother, Enina, who, at the last minute, wanted to say goodbye to your father for one last time, even after being told she couldn't."

"But…why would he sacrifice himself and his men?"

"He did so because he wanted the war to end as quickly as possible, with the least number of lives lost," Usagi said. "In this, the only crime he could be faulted was sacrificing his men without their permission."

"I…I see. But what can I do now? I have to file a report, and if what you say is true, then my government could fall, and another civil war might happen over this outrage."

Just then, an older Enina Tandro walks into the door, escorted by Odo.

"Mother?" Ilon said.

"I came as soon as I could, so that I may confirm the truth," said the older woman. She then turns toward Dax and Usagi.

"It is good to see you again, you two.'

"Hi," Usagi replied.

"Enina," Dax said.

"There is no need for that, madam," Sisko said. "However, your help to bury this matter might…help."

"What do you have in mind, Commander Sisko?" Enina asked.

"I have…a plan," Usagi said.

"Oh, no," Dax said. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

The next day…

"So, that's that," Ilon said, as he and Dax walked to the main docking bay, with Ilon, his mother and his crewmates bound for home. "As far as everyone is concerned, my mother's attempt to contact my father gave his position away, thus allowing the rebels to massacre him and his men."

"You think your government will accept that?" Dax asked.

"I'll make sure, especially since I am the lead investigator in this matter."

"And your mother?"

"I'm sure that under the circumstances, her actions will be seen as the actions of a distraught wife wanting to contact her husband, and that she learned of the means of contacting him through your carelessness."

"I see. So, I'm going to get in trouble, still?"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that you won't."

With that, Ilon leaves Dax alone to ponder her thoughts alone. After a while, Usagio shows up.

"Hey," Usagi said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I guess," Dax said. "I just feel guilty for what Ardelon was forced to do, in order to bring peace to his world."

"He did what he thought was right," Usagi said, as she placed a hand on Dax's shoulder. "The problem would be the fact that others would not have been as understanding, with the needless deaths of his men."

"Yeah," Dax said, as she turns away. "Well, it's off to bed."

"Oh, good night, Dax," Usagi said, as she turns away.

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"If you want, I could use some company," Dax said, as she smiles at Usagi, before walking away…

GLOMP!

"Okay," Usagi said, as she hugged Dax from behind.

"Heh," Dax said, as she hefts Usagi's legs into her arms, and allowed Usagi to piggyback on her back, until they got to Dax's quarters. As the door closed, Bashir turns away. Apparently, neither Dax nor Usagi noticed his presence.

"I can't believe how lucky the counselor is," Bashir said, as he walks away.

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: More Gamma Quadrant hijinks, a visit from the supreme leader of the Ferengi known as "The Nagus", the near-death of Odo, and the demise of the Supreme Kai. See you then…**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 12**

**

* * *

**

It's been a few weeks since the Q incident. Since then, an incident involving a Kobliad's attempt to steal a shipment of deuridium, a vital mineral that can be processed to prevent cellular decay of the Kobliad species, resulting in Counselor Usagi Tsukino, Science Officer Jadzia Dax and Dr. Bashir discovering synthetic means of staving off the decay, thereby reducing the value of the mineral, and thereby ending the piracy of the mineral. The first to receive the new treatment was Rao Vantika, a Kobliad criminal scientist who had first tried to take over to Dr. Bashir's body, after his original body had expired, in order to steal the deuridium, which had been mined in the Gamma Quadrant. Usagi, being a Counselor, spotted this, but had to have help from others to prove her case. In the end, Vantika, who wanted to prolong his life, had been turned into hologram, after his consciousness was transferred into the holographic matrix, and after he agreed to do so when Usagi agreed to help find a synthetic means to help Vantika's people.

Of course, Vantika had to face the authorities on his homeworld, but didn't mind doing so since he, according to him, did his criminality for his people's sake, since his homeworld's government no longer had a monopoly over the cure.

But it wasn't the only thing that had happened.

Since then, they had been visited by the Wadi, a humanoid, Gamma Quadrant species who believed in games of chance. After clearing Quark of his coffers, Quark attempted to cheat the Wadi, but was caught. Reluctantly, Quark groveled to make amends, so the Wadi double-downed by turning the entire Deep Space Nine space station into one big board game, with the command crew as the pieces...

"This is ridiculous," said Major Kira Nerys, as she surveyed the room. The room was filled with triangular tiles on the floor.

Kira turns towards Commander Benjamin L. Sisko.

"Can't we just…blast are way out of here?"

"We do not know where 'here' is," Sisko said.

"I'm not picking up anything, Benjamin," Lt. Jadzia Dax said, as she scanned the room with her Tricorder. "The readings are weird- wait a minute. I'm picking up life signs on approach."

"Where?" Sisko asked.

"The source is coming from this wall-"

Suddenly, part of the wall depresses and exposes what appeared to be a shoot of some kind. And then-

"Ahhhhh!" Dr. Bashir said, as he falls unto the floor, followed by Usagi.

"Oof!"

"Hu-rah!" Usagi said, as she lands on her feet. "That was fun!"

"At least someone is," Kira replied sarcastically.

"Are we in some sort of nightmare?" Dr. Bashir asked.

Usagi pinches Bashir.

"Ow!" Bashir said. "What the heck was that for?

"Checking to see if we were in a dream," Usagi said with a mischievous grin.

And then, one of the doors slid open, revealing Chief O'Brien.

"Chief," Sisko said.

"I heard someone screaming," O'Brien said, as he surveyed the room.

"That would be the doctor," Sisko said. "So, we're here, but what purpose."

Suddenly, an image of the head of the Wadi delegation appears. He had a mullet, a mustache and a blue tattoo on his forehead.

"Mr. Falow," Usagi said.

"Move along, move along, move along home!" Falow said, before disappearing.

"Dax?" Sisko asked.

"I'm not sure," Dax said. "These readings are strange."

"Maybe this is a test of some kind?"

"What kind of test?" Kira asked suspiciously.

"Behavioral, perhaps?"

"Now, wait a minute!"

"I'm sure it's harmless," Dax said. "We don't appear to be in an immediate danger…"

"And I'm sure that this is all fascinating to you Starfleet explorers, but I am a Bajoran administrator. This is NOT what I signed up for!"

"I don't find this fascinating either, but we should take Mr. Falow's advice, and find our way home," Sisko replied, as he turns towards Usagi. "Counselor?"

"Well, since you've been putting me in charge of the local diplomatic stuff, including 'first contact' protocols, I did manage to read up on…this game of theirs."

"All this is a game?" O'Brien said.

"So, you knew what they could do?" Kira asked.

"I haven't completed my research on Wadi culture yet, Kira," Usagi said defensively. "And I haven't read anything about the 'Chula Challenge'."

"Explain," Sisko asked.

Usagi quickly explains what the Chula Challenge was. Essentially, it was a role-playing game in which players consists the main player making wagers on the action of his or her partners, who would be making the decision. The object of the game is essentially going pass a gauntlet of challenges, until one player reaches the exit, thus winning the game for the entire team.

"From my initial reading, I thought that the Chula Challenge was simply a holodeck simulation," Usagi said. "But this is a lot more sophisticated just some holodeck."

"But why would the Wadi put us into this predicament?" O'Brien asked.

"Wait, the counselor said that the main player would be making a wager on our actions," Dax said.

"Quark," Kira said through gritted teeth. "Somehow, he is involved in all this."

"Involved or not, we have to get out of here," Sisko said. He then turns to the counselor.

"Do you know anything else about this game?"

"There are nine floors with the rooms equaling the numbers of floors in descending order," Usagi said. "Each floor can be arranged into a maze or not, but only one room has the means to get to the next descending floor."

Pause.

"And each room potentially is a death trap."

"What?" Bashir replied.

"Well, that's the thing. I haven't read further than that part of the text, before I went to sleep."

"Okay, then why not just use your 'special talents' to get us out of here, then?" Kira said.

"Because, I don't know what would happen if I do," Usagi said. "And certainly, cheating could make matters worse, and I'm not just talking from a diplomatic front. Ultimately, the Chula Challenge is about testing our ability to think, based upon our experience and education."

Usagi then turns towards Sisko.

"Sir, if you want out of the game, I'll think of a way out, but I think this exercise should be taken seriously."

Sisko mulls over Usagi's words, before turning towards his XO.

"Kira?" Sisko said. "Thoughts."

"I want out, but I will cooperate with your wishes," Kira replied.

"Then, we have a game to complete, and to win," Sisko said, as he scans the face of his senior staff. "Let's do this…"

Over the course of the experience, the crew of DS9 succeeded in defeating the challenges set forth by the Wadi, most consisting of brain teasers. Upon taking a literal leap of faith, they returned unharmed, and into Quark's bar. Naturally, Sisko was furious with what had happened.

"You put us in mortal danger, Mr. Falow!" Sisko yelled.

"But you weren't in mortal danger, Commander," Mr. Falow said. "We use these games to test other species, as a means of getting to know the true people. And besides, it was the Ferengi who forced our hand…"

All eyes turned to Quark, who was counting his winnings (rare, precious Wadi gems).

"What?" Quark said, with feign innocence.

"Be as it may, testing us without permission is not conducive to establishing normal relations," Usagi said.

"Oh, come now, my dear. Based your record, you of all people know that Starfleet is all about taking chances, given the fact that you were once part of the NCC-1701 USS 'Enterprise'."

"Wait, Counselor Tsukino was under the command of the legendary Captain James T. Kirk?" Bashir said with astonishment.

"Um, well," Usagi stammered.

"That is beside the point, Mr. Falow," Sisko said.

"It's actually 'Ambassador Falow', Commander Sisko," Falow said, as he gives Sisko a small, marble idol. "Consider this a token of friendship, between the Wadi and the Federation."

"Charmed," Sisko said, as he accepts the idol.

After that encounter, Grand Nagus Zek, supreme leader of the Ferengi Alliance, comes to visit DS9 to take care of some business of importance. Meanwhile, with Keiko O'Brien, wife of Chief O'Brien, taking a sick day off, O'Brien did his best to fill in for his wife. However, when it became apparent that he was over his head, he called in for some help…

"…And so the Excalibians were able to read our collective minds, and create the conditions for their 'test'," Usagi said, as she sat in front of the class. She had been telling stories of her time as a member of the legendary Federation starship, USS 'Enterprise'. So far, the class has been paying apt attention…

"So, this sentient species were telepathic?" Jake Sisko, son of Commander Sisko, asked.

"Of course they were," said Nog, nephew of Quark. "The counselor just said so."

"I was just asking for clarification, you know!"

"Well, the Excalibian are natural telepaths, but there are other species who have to utilizes devices in order to create the illusion of telepathy," Usagi said with a smile.

"So what happened?" asked Molly O'Brien. Molly was the great-granddaughter of Usagi's husband Ranma, by way of Ranma's son Ranmak of Amerindia Prime (a planet where Earth's Native American community was moved to by the preservers) and Demora Sulu (daughter of the famous Captain Hikaru Sulu of the USS "Excelsior"). And, in spite of her young age, she was already at a genius level…for a three year-old.

"Well, the Excalibans, using their telepathy and apparent shape-shifting abilities utilized our thoughts on people whom we had an affinity for," Usagi continued. "In my case, I had to deal with a representation of Tuxedo Mask, a hero from Earth, and Queen Beryl, a villain from Earth."

"I never heard of these people," Jake said.

"They were from an age long since dead, Jake," Usagi said with a sigh. "You see, I used to live in the 20th century, when all this had happened, but outlived them all."

"So, you're old?" Nog asked.

"I guess I am," Usagi said with another sigh. "But not physically. At any rate, Tuxedo Mask was to protect me from Queen Beryl, while I and my crewmates, led by Captain James Kirk, were trying to figure out what the Excalibians were up to. Ultimately, the Excalibians wanted to test the moral fiber of representatives of the Federation, by creating a contest between good and evil, so that they know for sure which moral fiber was stronger."

"So, what happened?" Molly asked.

"Well, we won the contest, and were let go," Usagi said. "As a result of the USS Enterprise's encounter with the Excalbians, the planet of Excalbia was placed off limits by the United Federation of Planets. By 2285, the Excalbians once again conducted their experiments into good and evil, this time involving the entire Federation and the Klingon Empire. The Organians, enforcers of the peace treaty between our two powers, intervened, seeking to prevent an all-out war. This led to the Excalbians battling against the Organians and the disappearance of both races from the material plane. As a result of this encounter, the 'Organian Peace Treaty' ended due to the Organians being not present to enforce it."

Pause.

"Although, I have a feeling the Lorien the First, may have had something to do with it, when it become apparent that both the Organians and the Excalibians had outgrown their purpose."

"This was because of the 'Shadow War'?" Jake Sisko asked.

"Indeed. Most of the older races by then were forced to leave for 'Beyond the Rim' by Lorien, a place that is outside of normal space and time, and very few beings has had the means of returning."

Pause.

"Nevertheless, there will always be instances where any number of you will meet people with different ethical codes, but the dangers of this are outweighed by the benefits of any 'first contact' situation. Ultimately, it's up to you to find common ground by, as the ancient Earth proverb once said, 'Let's reason together'."

"So, how did the Federation and the Klingons find common ground to create an alliance?" Nog asked.

"By being reasonable together," Usagi replied. "And believe me, this is not an easy thing to do."

"Oh, I see…"

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 13**

* * *

Later, Quark pays a visit to see Usagi in her office…

"Mr. Quark, how can help you today?" Usagi asked. "Don't tell me you need to see a counselor…"

"Perish the thought, Counselor Tsukino," Quark said dismissively. "Although, considering the fact that I have to deal with Rom and his idiot nephew…"

"Now, now," Usagi said. "There are no idiots; just intellectually challenged."

"That, too," Quark said, as he sits down. "Look, I need to talk to you about an important manner regarding the Grand Nagus."

"Ah, Grand Nagus Zek," Usagi said, as she nods her head.

"You know him?" Quark asked in surprise.

"During my previous assignment, early on, my ship and crew ran into your people for the first time, on an official basis," Usagi said.

"Yes, one of my cousins, DaiMon Letek, mentioned having a run-in with the Federation flagship," Quark replied. "But go on…"

"So, anyway, it was during that time where my old skills as a diplomat came into play," Usagi said. "I worked with the Enterprise's ship's counselor into hammering an initial agreement as a foundation for further contact. One thing led to another, and I had acquired a seat on the Ferengi Stock Exchange."

"You don't say," Quark said in surprise.

"Honest. I arranged it so that the diplomats on both sides would have equal footing."

"I see. Doing that would force my people to make some concessions in order to get that seat back."

"Yep, which I never did, I might add."

"That would explain why the Grand Nagus is here," Quark mused.

"You think that's why he's here?"

"It has to be. I mean, why would a man as busy as he would want to come to such a backwater place?"

"What else do you think Zek would want?"

"The only other thing that the Grand Nagus might want is my bar. But…he would have sent someone else to acquire it, rather than be here to acquire it himself."

"It seems as if you have a mystery on your hands," Usagi said, as she typed away on her computer pad…

"I got it," Quark said, as he snapped his fingers. "Why don't you come to a dinner I am having with the Grand Nagus?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"It'll be fun, counselor. And maybe you can, you know, use your talents to get the right kind of info out of the Grand Nagus."

"Mr. Quark, I happen to be a married woman," Usagi said haughtily. "I don't do that sort of thing…anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Quark asked. "I just want you to observe what's going on as my guest."

"Oh. Ohhhhh. Sure. I think I can do that."

"Huh," Quark said, as he produced a drop sweat.

Just then, Sisko enters Usagi's office.

"Counselor," Sisko said, as he looks around, and then at Quark. "I'm sorry…I didn't know you had company-"

"Don't worry commander, I'm done," Quark said, as he gets up. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Thanks, and see you tonight."

With that, the Ferengi tavern owner leaves Usagi's office.

"What was that all about?" Sisko asked.

"I really can't get into that, sir," Usagi said. "It's a patient confidentiality agreement, of course."

"I see. Just remember that your confidentiality agreement does not supersede the safety of this station, Counselor."

"Of course, sir. So, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I need your advice on how to deal with Jake and his friend Nog."

"Ah," Usagi said, as she turns to see a recent photograph of herself, her husband Ranma and their daughter Aikiko, which on a nearby shelf. "Sir, did you know that I'm a parent?"

"No, I didn't know that," Sisko said, as he sat down in a seat in front of the station's counselor.

"Well, I am. Even as I speak, she is living with her father and her father's…girlfriend, and their daughter."

"I don't understand."

"Long story short: an alien entity named Lianna—member of the ancient 'Guardians of the Universe'—selected Ranma to be her personal 'Green Lantern', which resulted in them being romantically involved…and a daughter named Rankiko to boot."

"I knew that Saotome was a bit of a ladies' man, from Qurzon Dax," Sisko said. "I'm sorry for your marital difficulties."

"Don't be," Usagi said with a smile. "It's a hassle dealing with other women, but my relationship's unique dynamic does allow me to have some…fun."

"With Jadzia Dax, I don't doubt it."

"Indeed. But, anyway, ultimately, I have to trust myself enough to know that whatever parenting I gave to my daughter, before I left my last posting, will be enough to guide her. Sure, Ranma will always be there, but his primary responsibility is to his job as the Enterprise-D's Chief Conn Officer."

"I see. So, you're saying that…I should trust Jake in his dealings with Nog?"

"Sure. That doesn't mean you don't look over Jake's shoulder now and again, but that you should trust his judgment when it comes to him picking his friends."

"Huh."

"And besides, who is to say that Jake's relationship with Nog can't make Nog a better person?"

"He's Ferengi, counselor."

"He's a boy without a mother, Commander. The difference is that Nog's mother, unlike Jake's mother, merely left Rom purely for mercantile reasons."

"I see," Sisko said with a nod. "Tell me, do you have a mother?"

"Commander, my mother died thousands of years ago."

"Oh. Well, thank you for your time, Counselor."

"With that, Sisko leaves Usagi to ponder her thoughts alone.

"Oh, dear," Usagi said with a sigh, as she thought of Serenity, Frigga and Ikuko, all three having been incarnations of each other, and all three being her mother.

"I don't want to cry," Usagi said with a sniff. "I got to hold it together…for my children…"

Pause.

"I want my mother!" Usagi said, as she bursts into tears. She then sat back down in her chair, and sobbed with head down…

"Bunny?" said a familiar voice.

Usagi looks up to see Dax standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hi," Usagi said, as she wiped away the tears. "Sorry about that…"

"What's wrong?" Dax said, as she sits down in front of Usagi's desk.

"It's…nothing."

"Don't tell me that. Something is bothering you."

Usagi sighed, as she slouches in her chair.

"Dax, before you is a strong, experienced woman who've led both armies and nations," Usagi said. "I've fought tyrants and monsters, and yet I never had a chance to grow up as a normal person at all."

"You're talking about your past as 'Sailor Moon', right?" Dax asked.

"Not just that, Dax. Sure, I had to learn how to be responsible and all, but at least I had a family to remind me of what's it means to be human…"

Pause.

"Heh, I used to be annoyed by either my mother or little brother waking me up in the morning for school. I would…make excuses about why I didn't want to school, and be yelled for thinking such things. I would think about how nice enough it would be to leave home, so I could get married and be a housewife, so that I would never have to go to school. And why not? I was going to be the future ruler of humankind…"

Pause.

"How naïve I was. Just when I had vanquished Chaos, I end up being thrown to another era, where I had to fend for myself at age 17 years of age."

"With Ranma," Dax offered.

"Yeah. But we weren't interested in each other at that time. For one, we both had significant others that we loved dearly; for another, we were both scared as to whether or not we could even return home."

"Ranma was…scared?"

"Well, he wouldn't put it that way, but he was definitely pensive and nervous of each other."

"I see."

"But in effect, our old lives were over. Heck, I couldn't be a magical girl, nor could Ranma be a martial artist, since there was no need to be either. We ended up in Paradise, and had to find new meaning for ourselves."

Pause.

"But there was always a hope that one day, we could return to our old lives, and see our loved ones again. How silly of me to think that now. We…we're never going to go home again, and we're never going to see our friends and family again."

"What about the Court of Neo-Queen Serenity at Crystal Tokyo?" Dax asked.

"I've tried that, but no one, save for Princess Setsuna, and she refuses to interact with me beyond a 'need-to-know' basis."

"How so?"

"Setsuna doesn't interact with me out of fear that doing so will my ruin my chances at returning home. Feh, like that is going to help. I'm married with children, now. What am I going to say to the people we left behind? 'Gee, I'm glad to be back, and all, but I'm afraid I can't be the same Usagi you've all know and love."

"I'm sure it won't come to that," Dax said. "Look, those back in your home era won't judge you for what has happened, if they truly care about you. As for this era: you will always have the comfort and support of your friends and family, based upon the goodwill and support you've built up over the years."

"Really?" Usagi asked.

"Really. Don't sell yourself short, and always remind yourself that your parents raised you the right way, and that the best way to honor them is by being a good person who is dedicated to the betterment of others."

"Awww, thanks," Usagi said, as she smiled tearfully. "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, Dax."

"Hey, you're my Bunny, you know…"

Dax gave Usagi a peck on the cheek, before standing up.

"I'll see you around, Counselor."

And, with that, Dax leaves Usagi's office.

"Ah, if only I wasn't married with children," Usagi sighed, before returning to work…

Later, Usagi has a private meeting with Grand Nagus Zek…

"Come in, come in," the Nagus said, as Usagi is ushered into his private suite. "I'm glad that you are here."

"Um, thanks?" Usagi said, as she looks around the room. She saw Quark and Rom, as well as the Nagus very tall, personal Hupyrian bodyguard named "Maihar'du". Hupyrian tend to be tall humanoids with wrinkle faces, but were more known for their fierce loyalty and their oath of silence…

"No, the honor is mine, Your Majesty."

"Pardon?"

"I do know that you are still the Empress Dowager of the Romulan Star Empire."

"But, I'm not…anymore."

"Actually, you still are, according to my contacts on Romulus. Until your daughter T'Usa comes of age to take her father's throne, you do have considerable clout. Not even the Praetor is willing to risk a full revolt of the Senate to undo Emperor Shiarkiek's last will and testament, thanks to what happened to his predecessor…"

Usagi nods her head in reply. Originally, she and the crew of the Enterprise-C had been captured by Romulans, after a Klingon outpost was saved from total annihilation at the hands of the Romulan attackers. A woman by the name of Tasha Yar, from an alternate, future timeline, had agree to marry a Romulan Admiral in order to save the lives of the crew execution, while Usagi agreed to marry the Romulan emperor for their safe passage to freedom. Two demi-Romulans were born: Sela and T'Usa. The two were like sisters, and were happy, until Tasha Yar broke her word and attempted to leave her husband, forcing the authorities to execute her (although, in reality, Tasha Yar did not die, but rather was incorporated into the Tasha Yar of the prime timeline). Meanwhile, Shiarkiek was forced to exile Usagi and her daughter for political reasons, until it was safe for T'Usa to ascend to the throne as his rightful heir. No one would know that a Federation starship named "Voyager" would end up accessing a micro-wormhole into their past, nor would no one know that they would contact Usagi while she was still in exile with her daughter. And definitely no one would know that T'Usa would be sent to the future to live with the crew of the Voyager, while under the watch of Yeoman Ranko Tendo. Thus, with T'Usa out of the reach of the critics of the Emperor, who wanted to harm the girl, Usagi was finally able to go back home, after a detour or two.

Still, Usagi was still the Emperess Dowager, due to the fact that Shiarkiek still loved her…

"Since you know me so much, sir, what can I do for you?" Usagi asked.  
"Well, my dear, I would like to make a deal with you on an important matter," Zek said. "But first, let's eat-!"

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 14**

* * *

Later, Usagi returns to her quarters feeling a bit perplexed by the Nagus offer of providing material support should Usagi wanted to have her "position" within Romulan circles, and even would approve of Nog's attendance at the local school, if she determine who was trying to kill him. The Starfleet counselor was not about to reopen "old wounds", where the Romulans were concern except in one regard: her daughter T'Suki. Usagi knew that T'Suki was the legitimate heir to the Romulan imperial throne, and had to employ drastic measures to keep her safe from the Tal Shiar, the Romulan clandestine service. But when T'Suki comes out of hiding to claim her father's throne, Usagi wanted to make sure that her daughter did have the resources to succeed in her endeavors. Thus, she agreed to help the Nagus choose a successor.

"I got to do something about my stomach," Usagi grimaced, as she clutched her stomach. "Eating worms is NOT my cup of tea…"

And with Usagi enters her quarters, only to find a Ferengi sitting on her couch.

"Okay, I'll bite," Usagi said, as she stood and faced the would-be intruder. "This is about my private meeting with the Nagus, huh Krax?"

"Most perceptive of you Counselor Tsukino," said the Ferengi, as he stepped forward. "As the son of Grand Nagus Zek, I am entitled to be his successor."

"No, only the best should be the next Grand Nagus," Usagi said, as she folds her arms. "So, what brings you here?"

"Rule of Acquisition Number One-Hundred and Twenty-Five: 'Always bribe the arbitrator'," Krax said, as he clapped his hands.

A male and female green-skinned Orion, dressed in traditional harem clothes come out of Usagi's bedroom while escorting a hovering, large treasure chest.

"Behold, your bribe," Drax said proudly. "You have these slaves to do as you wish, plus this chest full of gold-pressed latinum."

"Huh," Usagi said. "Look, as touching as this is, you know I can't take this bribe."

"Well, you can take it," Krax said. "After all, as you hu-mons would say: 'The squeaky wheel gets the grease'."

"Um, I think that refers to something else, but I get it," Usagi said. "But I can't take bribes."

"Well, I will let you enjoy my 'gift' then," Krax said, as he walks past the station's counselor. "Be seeing you…"

And with that, the Ferengi leaves Usagi's quarters, just as Science Officer Counselor Dax walks into the room.

"Usagi, I have some tickets to the Bajoran Philharmonic Band's show this evening, and wanted to know if you wanted to come and see it with me," Dax said, as she notices something. "Did I miss a party or something?"

"Or something," Usagi said, as she eyes the lovely Orions. She begins to think of the possibilities of having them in her room, before mentally slapping herself.

"Bad, Usagi," Usagi said with a sigh. "You're a professional, now…"

"So, what are you going to do?" Dax said. "Benjamin will want to know about this, especially the slaves."

"We offer ourselves freely, mistress," said the female Orion, as she saunters closer to Usagi. "My brother and I are well-versed in the arts of pleasure."

"I don't need…that," Usagi replied. "Besides, I can get Dax for THAT."

"Don't rope me in your demented fantasy," Dax replied.

"If you do not want pleasure servants, then we can assist you in other ways," said the male. "I am a botanist by profession, while my sister is a linguist."

"Then why are you two doing this?" Usagi said.

"Because, being a part of a harem is a more fun?" the female replied.

"Well, you have a point there…"

Usagi then turns towards Dax.

"How about we put on our own show for a change?" Usagi said.

"You're not going to take 'no' for an answer, huh?" Dax said.

"Hey, I got to 'break' these two in somehow, and I will need help in doing so."

"Humph."

As the day wore on, various Ferengi of importance come to Usagi to bribe her, with a few subtle threats thrown in for good measure. This, of course, attracts the attention of her commanding officer…

"You should know that I don't approve any of this," Commander Sisko said, as one of Usagi's serving wenches fed her grapes, while Usagi lounged on a recliner as another servant fanned her.

"I know that sir," Usagi said. "But I can't simply give these gifts back."

"You mean bribes."

"Yes."

"As a Starfleet officer, you are NOT allowed to take bribes."

"I know that sir."

"Then all this…?"

"Well, I plan on donating everything to various Bajoran charities, including the bars of gold-pressed latinum."

"And these people…?"

"Well…that's a bit more complicated, sir," Usagi said sheepishly. "If I were to reject them, I would be insulting these people's cultures and traditions."

"Those are not something that the Federation endorses, counselor."

"I know, that's what I've been telling them. But, they still insist on serving me."

"Commander, we understand the regulations concerning owning servants and concubines," said the girl, as she continued to feed Usagi grapes.

"And you are…?"

"'Neela', commander, daughter of the matriarch of the First Circle of Pleasure," the girl said.

"Well, Miss Neela, I do find all of this inappropriate."

"And my brother and I do understand Mistress Usagi's predicament, so we have decided on compromise."

"Which is…?"

"Neela and her brother will visit me on my birthday and holidays," Usagi said. "I'll handle the expense on that measure."

"Which means…?"

"You'll see us again at least once a month, Commander Sisko," Neela said with a broad smile. "And, I can bring my sisters and friends to keep you and your crew 'company'."

"Oh, I can hardly wait…"

After much deliberation, Usagi made her decision, which she told to Grand Nagus Zek in front of all the Ferengi that was in contention to be Zek's replacement…

"So, my dear," said Zek. "What is your decision?"

Usagi looks around the room, seeing the looks of anticipation on the Ferengi's faces…

"Grand Nagus Zek," Usagi said, as she takes out her reading glasses, and places them onto her face, even as she takes out her personal access data device (PADD). She then clears her throat.

"I have the results of my analysis, and conclude that none of the candidates were worthy to be Zek's replacement."

"What?" said Krax. "And why not?"

"Here is why, Krax…"

And, with that, Usagi began to lecture the Ferengi candidates on why they were not chosen, ranging from being WAY too obvious with the bribes to using threats to get her approval.

"My point is that the role of Grand Nagus is all about the art of negotiations, as exemplified by Rule of Acquisition Number Three: 'Never spend more for an acquisition than you have to'," Usagi said. "Zek gave me what I wanted, even though it was a long-term prospect, in exchange for my services, but it was something that would not be costly. Certainly, he could make money on my reputation alone. As for you guys, I certainly didn't need the bribes, because I could easily make own money using my sister, and making threats would REALLY get on my bad side…DRAL."

"Humph!"

"Well, then, I want my bribe back!" Krax said.

"Ah, but you forget Rule of Acquisition Number One: 'Once you have their money, you never give it back'. So, there."

"Grrrr!"

"This has been an enlightened exercise," Zek said with a smile. "I do admit that when you and your paramour Ranma Saotome were given a seat on the Ferengi Stock Exchange, I was curious as to how my approval would be received by my people. In fact, even my own son Krax saw me as mad. But, the more I learned of you and your exploits, the more I knew that I made the right decision to entrust in you matters of state…"

Pause.

"Congratulations, Moon Princess. You have my support and my thanks. And, I might consult with you in the future from time-to-time."

"As long as you remember Rule of Acquisition Number Fifty-Nine, my doors will always be open."

"Touché…"

A week later, Constable Odo walks into Usagi's office.

"Counselor, do you have a moment?" Odo asked.

"Ah, Constable, yes," Usagi said with a gentle smile. "How can I put you at ease? Feeling stressed or something?"

"Actually, I'm here for legal counsel on a case I am working on."

"Say no more," Usagi said. "I am still registered with Starfleet Judge Advocate General, as well as with both the Federation's Legal Council and Diplomatic Corps."

"So Commander Sisko has told me," Odo said. "How can you balance so many professions?"

"Constable, I've been in the service of the Federation, both in Starfleet and its civilian component for at least two hundred years," Usagi said. "I have been in practically every position that Starfleet has to offer, and I have worked for the Federation in a variety of positions, including the time I was in the 'Fugitive Retrieval Division' within the Federation Marshal Service."

"You were a police officer."

"Surprising, isn't it?" Usagi said. "I mostly did it to be near my husband Ranma, since such assignments would mean spending months apart otherwise. So, I joined the FMS with Ranma, so that we could always be together."

"But from my research on your background, you weren't always…in synch with the policies of your superiors."

"That's because more times than not, my superiors had the luxury of giving out edicts from a comfortable position on Earth. But the only reason why neither Ranma nor I had gotten in trouble legally is because we knew the law front and back, which is why I had gotten into law later on in my career."

"And that's why I am here," Odo said, as he hands his PADD to Usagi. "I believe that my case should have a third party to review it, before I file an official report."

"Okay, let me take a look at this," Usagi said, as she begins to read the document. According to the case, a fugitive from the Gamma Quadrant named Crodan had gotten into a brawl with a pair of twins from his home planet. Further complicating the matter was the fact that Crodan insist that the twins were trying to sell a priceless artifact to Quark, and that the artifact was stolen from him. Sisko, learning this, and wanting to establish relations to Crodan's homeworld, has given the approval, with the backing of the Bajoran Provisional Government, to send Crodan back home, even though doing so would mean certain death for Crodan. Complicating things even further was the fact that not only was Crodan innocent of the charges back home, was that the artifact belonged to Odo's people, the mysterious "Changelings".

"So, you see my dilemma counselor," Odo said. "Crodan may have the answers that I seek about my species."

"I see," Usagi said, as she takes off her reading glasses. She didn't need them, but she wore them for "affect".

"So, you want me to figure out a way to help you without breaking the law?"

"I want a legal reason to not send Crodan back to his homeworld," Odo said.

"And you trust this man to be honest with you?"

"He is the only link to my past that I have got."

"I see. Okay. I'll help you, but you have to promise me that you will see me next week about your medical needs."

"I am not sick, Counselor."

"You need therapy on how to cope with a sense of loss, Constable."

"Fine, I'll make the appointment."

"Good. Now, I want to talk to Crodan. Where is he…?"

After speaking with Crodan, Usagi uses her contacts and resources to come up with a case for overriding Sisko's directive…

"What?" Sisko said in surprise.

"Yes, sir," Usagi said, as she hands Sisko her PADD. "You do not have any jurisdiction to hold Crodan of Miradorn in your custody, pursuant to blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yah."

"I see. And so you are representing Crodan's interests now?"

"Until a full hearing gets underway while Constable Odo investigates Crodan's claims."

"What about the fact that Crodan killed one of the twins?" Major Kira asked.

"It's a classic case of self-defense, sir. At very least, Crodan could make bail until the hearing occurs. And there is one more thing. Thanks to Quark's contacts within the Gamma Quadrant, Miradorn is under an authoritarian regime. Crodan's crimes could be seen as political in nature."

"See, I told you, sir," Kira said.

"Then why did the provisional government gave its permission release Crodan into Miradorn's custody?" Usagi asked.

"The fact of the matter is that Bajor has very few friends," Sisko said. "With the discovery of the Bajoran Wormhole, the provisional government seeks to expand into new territory unmolested."

"And yet you would allow Crodan to be sent to his death?"

"It was already determined that the matter on Miradorn was an internal affair by Starfleet Command," Sisko said. "There is nothing that I could do to change their minds-"

Just then, a hail is patched through to Sisko's office.

"Benjamin, we have an incoming from Starfleet Command," said Dax over the com-link.

"I wonder who that is?" Usagi said innocently.

"I wonder indeed," Sisko said with a grumble. "Patch it through, Dax…"

As it turned out, Usagi was able to use her knowledge of the legal system, along with her contacts within both the Federation and Starfleet Command to get Crodan a reprieve. Sisko was annoyed by Usagi's actions, but she did play within the chain-of-command where her position within Starfleet was concerned. After all, she was working as Odo's legal counsel. As for Cordan, it turned out that the artifact that belonged to him was a shape-shifting key that uses technology from the Changelings, and that the key was to a stasis chamber where Cordan stashed his daughter in, on an asteroid far from Miradorn space. The key had been taken along with a large cache of property that had been confiscated by the Miradorn authorities, and it took years for Crodan to retrieve it. With Crodan's asylum approved, Crodan could get his daughter out of stasis. Later, he and his daughter would be granted official asylum to the planet Vulcan, thanks to Usagi's daughter T'Sara, the present Vulcan ambassador.

Later, the next day…

"I'm sorry that you didn't find more clues to what happened to your people, Odo," Usagi said, as she and Odo sat at "Quark's", much to Quark's annoyance.

"It was…a start," Odo said. "But I wanted to treat you to some chocolate sundae, as a way of thanking you for your help, if you do not mind."

"Hey, I never say 'no' where free food is concerned," Usagi said.

"Oh, and, if you do not mind, I would love to hear stories about your days as a police officer."

"Really?"

"Really. Perhaps we can even trade 'cop stories'?"

"You're on."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: Usagi must end a war where lives hang in the balance (DS9: "Battlelines"). Later, Usagi must save the Bajoran people from themselves, with the help of Chief O'Brien, Dr. Bashir, Jake Sisko and Nog (DS9: "The Storyteller"). See you then…**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 15**

* * *

A week later, the Bajoran religious leader, Kai Opaka, pays a visit to the Federation station "Deep Space Nine" for a special concern. Of course, the Bajoran military liaison made sure that all preparations were made in light of Opaka's arrival…

"…And I don't want you to display your usual nonsense, Counselor Tsukino," Kira said. "That means no strange visitors from another planet, no paranormal experience, no schemes between you and Quark, no cloak-and-dagger agendas between you and Garak, and absolutely NO foreplay between you and Dax."

"Really, Major, you act like I have no self-control," Usagi said, as she continued to read her medical reports for the latest batch of new arrivals from Starbase 375, which oversaw the Bajor Sector, which includes the Bajor Star System. One of her duties as the station's counselor was to evaluate any new crewmember's mental fitness, due to the nature of the assignment at Deep Space Nine, an irony considering who was the one who was performing the evaluation…

"Well, then, call me overly cautious," Kira shot back. "If anything happens on MY watch during the Kai's visit, I'm going to hear about it back at HQ. Bad enough that I have to be stuck here with you Starfleeters, you know."

"You really should relax, Major. Perhaps, I can administer some erotic therapy? When has it been since you've been on a date?"

"See what I mean? You're not being serious."

"Hey, my job is to see to the mental health of this station. Either I can utilize one of Quark's holosuites, or I can administer the treatments myself."

"You WOULD. I don't want to be 'molested' by you."

"You can look at it that way, if you want, but I am certified as an 'interspecies relations therapist', as a part of overall counseling training."

"That's a likely story if I ever heard one. Just do me a favor, and behave yourself, okay?"

"Sure, because you'll be mad at me," Usagi said sarcastically. "Look, again, and I don't want to repeat myself, I CAN act like a professional you know."

Just then, Quark peeks his head into Usagi's office.

"Counselor, I just wanted to let you know that your shipment of Romulan ale, for your 'White Party', will be delayed, due to, um, customs issues," Quark began to say.

Usagi immediately places her index finger to her lips to immediately shush Quark, while Kira turns to look at Quark, and then back at Usagi, who produced a cheesy grin on her face.

"Ah, I see that you're busy," Quark said nervously. "I'll come back at another time."

With that, Quark quickly leaves for his bar.

"Isn't Romulan ale illegal?" Kira asked surly.

"Major, aren't we getting off the point of your visit?" Usagi said.

"No, this is precisely the point I am making-!"

Just then, one of the Bajoran Vedics, the equivalent of Earth's priests, enters Usagi's office. He was handsome, even by Earth standards.

"I hope that I am not intruding on a private conversation," said the vedek.

"Ah, we're just wrapping things up here," Kira said, as she eyes Usagi. "Right, counselor?"

"Yep!" Usagi replied.

"Ah, okay."

"And you are…?" Kira asked.

"I am Kai Opaka's assistant, Vedek Bareil," said the vedek.

"Yes, the philosopher," Kira quip.

"Pardon?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I always felt that the religious amongst our people had it easy when it comes to the Bajoran occupation," Kira said.

"We did serve the cause of liberation in a variety of ways," Bariel said, as he turns to face Usagi. "And that brings me to your situation, Counselor."

"Pardon?"

"You hold quite a place amongst the people of Bajor, Counselor."

"For the record, I will state that anything that you heard about me is nothing more than rumor and slander," Usagi said. "For example, I did NOT cause General Krim to leave his wife, after I met him and the other government officials at the last 'Meet-and-Greet' Banquet at the capital."

"I'm sure you did not, Counselor Tsukino," said a middle-aged, yet still attractive, Bajoran female, who walked into Usagi's office with her personal entourage."

"Kai Opaka!" Kira said, as she nods her head respectfully, as did Bariel.

"Hello," Usagi said, as she shakes Opaka's hands while nodding her head out of respect for her position within Bajoran society. As the Kai, Opaka was the equivalent of Earth's Roman Catholic Pope, circa pre-21st century, to the Bajoran people, and had been the source of strength for the Bajoran people during the occupation…

"I am glad that you are here for me to see you again," Opaka said. "And I must say that the reports about you are interesting, to say the least."

"With much respect, Your Eminence, I am surprise that you can be so…cordial with this person," Kira said, as she eyes Usagi, while Usagi smiles innocently.

"The fact of the matter is that this person is of great importance, especially to our people," Opaka said. "In the future, you will learn of this."

"Is the counselor like the Emissary?" Bareil asked, referring to Sisko's relationship to the mysterious "Prophets of Bajor", the entities that live within the wormhole.

"More so than that, my young friend," Opaka said. "And besides, she is married to Ranma Saotome, who was instrumental in helping us free all of Bajor."

"Well, I like to think that it was the efforts of the people that made the difference, Your Eminence," Kira said.

"Never forget that none of us are 'islands' amongst ourselves," Opaka said. "We should not forget that the Cardassians never saw us as solitary figures to exploit."

"Of course, Your Eminence," Kira said. "So, would you like to proceed to your meeting with Commander Sisko?"

"I will, shortly," Opaka said. "However, I need to speak with the counselor alone."

"Of, course," Kira said hesitantly. "I will wait for you outside."

"As will I, Kai Opaka," Bereil said with a nod.

Kira gives Usagi one last look of disapproval, before leaving the Kai alone with the Station Counselor. She silently prayed that whatever antics Usagi might be planning on was kept to herself…

"May I?" Opaka said, as she offers to experience Usagi's pagh, or "spirit".

"Um, sure," Usagi said.

"Very well," Opaka said, as she gently clutched Usagi's right earlobe.

"You know, the last time someone touched my ear like this, I was being admonished by my mother for not doing my homework," Usagi said.

"Hush," Opaka said, as she began to connect to Usagi's pagh. "Oh, my…"

"What?" Usagi said.

"You have a very ancient and powerful spirit," Opaka said, as she opened her eyes. "Yes, as I suspected as much."

"What?" Usagi said with a frightened look, even as Opaka let's go of Usagi's ear.

"Relax," Opaka said with a smile. "I wanted to confirm that you are indeed the legendary 'Moon Princess'."

"How would you know that?"

"Only the Prophets knows," Opaka replied.

"Figures."

"I understand that you have had religious training?"

"Well, among other things," Usagi said. "My first religious training was with a sisterhood called the Bene Gesserit."

"And what did they do?"

"Well, the mantra was 'Perfection of the Body, closer to the Creator'," Usagi replied. "Unfortunately, they lost their way and became too involved in politics…"

Pause.

"Plots within plots…"

"How unfortunate," Opaka said. "We of the Faith have had our own difficulties in maintaining the path to the Temple of the Prophets."

"Don't get me wrong, Kai Opaka. I enjoyed my time with the sisters. In fact, I had went far within the organization, moving from the ranking of 'Sister', then to 'Sayyadina'—the equivalent of a 'Vedek'—and then to 'Reverend Mother', where I initiated and taught others to follow the path towards Perfection."

"Is that why you also became a Jedi Knight?" Opaka asked. "As a way of improving yourself?"

"How did you know that?" Usagi asked.

"Ranma told me about you and him having learned something called 'The Force', and how you two were able to affect everything around you."

"Well, it's more subtle than that," Usagi said. "The Force is the energy that binds all living things. It's like if you were a fish, and experiencing only water all your life. You wouldn't see the water as something that is outside of yourself, but something that is a part of your existence."

"I see. But you used this ability for combat."

"Unfortunately, there were those 'Force users' who saw the ways of the Force as a means to achieve power, and began to use their gifts for the sake of violence. The response was the militarization of the Force, which caused two camps to flourish into prominence: the noble Jedi, and the infamous Sith. Over the years, the battle lines between those two schools of Force users have moved, with one side dominating the other side, and vice versa. Ranma and I became members of the Jedi during one of the most tumultuous times for the Lu'cus Galaxy, the origin of the Force users. We were present when the Jedi stood as protectors of the peace, and then, later, commanders of entire cloned armies."

"Oh, my," Opaka said. "Ranma never told me about his war experience as a Jedi. And with you telling me that you had war experience as a Jedi, too…"

"It wasn't something that either of us particularly cared for, really," Usagi said with a sigh. "All I wanted to do is learning a few parlor tricks, when we accepted membership from the Jedi. But, just as with the Bene Gesserit, I became moved up in the ranks, first as a 'padawan'—or 'apprentice'—then an 'adept', where I earned experience during the so-called 'Clone Wars', and then became a 'master' when the Jedi were betrayed by the very people we had swore to protect."

"Oh, dear," Opaka said. "That must have been terrible."

"It was. Some of us helped facilitate that betrayal, and hunted the rest of us into hiding. As master Jedi, we did our part to teach new initiates to become Jedi, all the while fighting the Empire as an underground movement. Ranma and I spent twenty-five years on the run, before we had the means and the will to take down the Empire, and the Empire's Sith masters."

"So, these Sith were behind the Jedi's fall?"

"Yes, they were. Making matters worse was the fact that one of the Jedi's betrayers was a man was a dear friend, but gave into the Sith out of love for another, and hatred for not being strong enough to protect that love. Even after all these years, I still can't believe I never saw the signs of someone going mad with grief and anger."

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between the two women…

"Now, I know why the Prophets directed me to this station," Opaka said with a smile. "It makes what I have to do easier to undergo."

"What do you mean?"

"This day will be my last as the Kai of Bajor, and I wanted to make sure that the Bajoran people will be looked over during my absence…"

Pause.

"You are the right person to keep the spiritual center of Bajor intact."

"I don't understand."

"Then, I shall elaborate upon what was revealed to me by the Prophets…"

An hour later, in the Gamma Quadrant…

"…Anyone want to see more '99 Bottles'?" Usagi said, as she sat towards the rear of DS9's runabout, the USS Yangtze Kiang.

"No, thank you, Counselor," Commander Sisko said. He, like Kira, wandered why Kai Opaka insisted upon touring the Gamma Quadrant with Usagi's presence. But since he had previously offered the Kai carte blanche, Sisko swallowed his disdain for Usagi, and brought Usagi along for a tour.

"I have to say that it is an honor to be here with you, Your Excellency," Dr. Bashir said.

"The honor is mine," Opaka said. "I take it that you chose you present assignment?"

"Yes. I could have gone on to have a prestige assignment within Starfleet, but I felt that I could do the most good at DS9."

"I like apples," Usagi said suddenly. "And chocolate sundaes. Mmmmm. Sugar rush…"

Everyone, save for the Kai, turn to look at Usagi with a questionable look.

"Um, right," Kira said, thinking that Usagi was purposely being difficult, just to embarrass her. "Anyway, we could visit a few sites for where a future Bajoran colony will be located."

"That would be nice," Opaka said.

"Hmmm," Sisko said with a frown.

"What is it, Commander?" Opaka asked.

"I'm picking up an unusual frequency," Sisko replied.

"Perhaps, we should investigate it?"

"I don't think it would be wise to deviate from the flight plan," Kira said.

"I don't know, Major," Bashir said. "I'm sure a 'flyover' won't hurt."

"Commander, it's your call," Usagi said.

"We can signal the station of what is going on, scan, and then proceed with the tour," Sisko said. "Will that be sufficient, Kai Opaka?"

"It will."

"Okay, everyone, to their stations. And stay sharp; we don't know what we'll find out here…"

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

The DS9 "runabout" lies still, even as the craft vents ions from its exhaust ports while sparks danced about the surface of the runabout's burnt hull. The surrounding landscape was dark, thanks to the evening sky and the apparent fog bank.

"Is everyone functioning?" Sisko said, as he coughed.

"Functioning," Usagi said, as she glanced over at Opaka. "Doctor!"

"Yes?" Bashir said, as he was helping Kira to her feet.

"Medical emergency!" Usagi said, as she immediately goes to Opaka's side.

Kira's ears perked up, as she immediately rushes over to Opaka's side.

"Out of the way!" Kira yelled. "Don't touch her-!"

"Major, at ease," Sisko said calmly.

"But-"

"I can vouch for Counselor Tsukino's medical expertise," Bashir said, as he began to perform a preliminary examination of the Kai. "We need more space-!"

"Leave it to me," Usagi said, as she looks up and around her space. She notices a crack in the hull closest to her…

"Brace yourselves," Usagi said, as she moves to the damaged section of the hull.

"What are you doing?" Sisko asked.

"Making an exit," Usagi said, as she knocks the bolts holding that section of the runabout in place, causing one side to fall away.

WRUNCH!

"I didn't know you were so...strong," Sisko said.

"Received special strength training from a martial arts instructor named 'Roah'," Usagi said. "I'll tell you more about him later."

"I will be looking forward to that," Sisko replied.

Upon exiting the destroyed runabout, Bashir and Usagi immediately apply their medical talents, much to Kira's protestation.

"Come on, live!" Bashir said. "If only my medical equipment hadn't been wrecked-!"

"Doctor, I may be able to keep her life stable, but you have to repair your equipment for the Kai to live," Usagi said.

Bashir looks into Usagi's eyes, and nods his head.

"Okay, I'll see what I can cobble together."

"I'll help," Sisko said.

"Sir?"

"I was an engineer before I became a command officer, doctor."

"Right," Bashir said with a nod. He then turned towards Kira.

"Kira, do you mind?" Bashir asked.

"With the counselor around, yes," Kira said.

"Major, please?" Sisko said.

"I will make an exception in the Kai's case."

"Thank you. Counselor, you don't mind?"

"Of course, sir," Usagi said, as she quickly moved around to be above Opaka head. She then placed her hands on both sides of her head, and began to glow softly. After a while, so did the Kai. In fact, she seemed to be breathing again.

"You…you saved her," Kira said in awe.

"The only thing I did was managed her nervous system through a standard transfer of electrical pulses," Usagi said, as she closed her eyes. "Her organs are still damaged, which is why it is imperative that the doctor make his repairs immediately."

"Then we have no time to wait," Sisko said. "Doctor?"

"Of course," Bashir said with a nod. "Hopefully, we can make something work…

Thirty minutes later, Opaka was alive, although she was very weak. Thankfully, a nearby cave was found for her and everyone to recuperate. Unfortunately, this meant being captured by a group of humanoids called "The Ennis"…

"You saved one of your own," said the leader of the Ennis named Shel-La. Shel-La, like the rest of his people, smelled and looked ragged, and carried non-energy side-arms and rifle, not to mention having access to blade weapons…

"Sorry to disappoint you," Sisko replied. "As soon as our rescue team comes to this moon, we'll be on our way."

"Good luck!" said a female Ennis named Nima with a sneer. "No one leaves here."

"What do you mean by that?" Kira said, as she looks away from the Opaka to face the Ennis.

"She means that the satellite network overhead will prevent any ship from attempting to rescue anyone," Shel-La said. "Not that such a thing is possible anyway."

"Pardon?" Sisko said.

"This place is cursed, Commander Sisko. Not only are we at war with our enemies, the Nol-Ennis, but that once you die your first death, you can never leave this moon. It would have been better if you had allowed your companion to die in the crash of your ship, rather than get shot or hacked to death in order to become…immortal."

"How is that even possible?" Bashir said. "You would have to have a phenomenal regenerative physiology that rivals the legendary perpetual motion achine."

"Actually, it is possible, Doctor Bashir," Usagi said contemplatively. "In my lifetime, I have met beings who are older than Earth's Sun, and I, myself, have lived a long time."

"I read your file, Counselor, and wondered about that," Sisko said. "Just how old are you?"

"Well, it's hard to say, really," Usagi said with a shrug. "Technically, my present body was cloned a little over two hundred years ago, but I have lived over twenty thousand years."

"Fascinating," Bashir said.

"Well, all that experience means nothing here," Nima said. "We have been fighting for just as long, if not longer…"

Pause.

"As you all will soon see, when the Nol-Ennis attacks us."

"Get some rest," Shel-La said. "You are going to need it soon."

And with that, the Ennis leaves Sisko and the others to their own devices, while they prepare for war.

"Doctor, I need for you and Counselor to determine whether or not this 'immortality' is natural or not," Sisko said, as he turned towards Bashir.

"Sir?"

"One, I need to know if this 'curse' will prevent us from leaving this place, and, two, I need to know if there is a bargaining chip I can use to get these people to stand down. They don't have any doctors or scientists on hand; I do."

"Of course, sir; I will get on it..."

Meanwhile, Usagi tends to Opaka's needs, even as Kira watches over her.

"How are you doing, Your Eminence?" Usagi asked.

"You should have allowed me to die, Moon Princess," Opaka said.

"I could let you sacrifice yourself like this without cause, Kai Opaka," Usagi said.

Kira's ears perked up upon hearing this.

"What does she mean by that?" Kira asked Usagi in an accusing manner.

"Forgive me, but Kira and the others have to know," Usagi said.

"Know what?" Sisko asked.

"Kai Opaka came to the station in order to fulfill the requirements of the prophecy sent to her by the Prophets," Usagi said. "One aspect of the prophecy was that she was to die, but that her death would become a necessity for Bajor."

"Kai Opaka, you can't be serious!" Kira exclaimed. "You knew this was going to happen?"

"No wonder you gave your necklace to Chief O'Brien, to give to his daughter, before we left," Bashir said.

"My child, you know that our people are at a crossroads of sorts," Opaka said tiredly. "I also knew that our people will have to go through a series of trials and tribulations in order to make way for the fulfillment of the roles of the Trinity, if Bajor was to become the paradise it was meant to become. My death would begin all of this."

"What is this…'Trinity', you speak of?" Bashir said out of curiosity.

"In our texts, the Trinity represents the will of the Prophets," Opaka said. "'The Poet' foretells the arrival of the Beast who would devour Bajor."

"That would be Akorem Laan, if I remember correctly," Kira said.

"Correct," Opaka said. "He spoke of his visions from the Prophets, and how the Cardassians would arrive to take Bajor."

"He spoke of the Emissary, the one who met the Prophets," Kira said, as she glanced over at Sisko. "But he also spoke of the Warrior, the third of the Trinity, who would save Bajor from a great shadow."

"Correct, and in order for that to occur, I have to be out of the way."

"But do you know of the chaos that will occur if you did die?" Sisko said.

"I do, commander, but risks have its rewards," Opaka said, as she gently touches Kira's right ear while looking at her. "But I do know that as long as those like Nerys can keep an open mind to the infinite possibilities of the Universe, I am sure Bajor's future will be bright."

"Is that why you wanted to make sure that I was committed to your goals?" Usagi asked.

"You are the key to the arrival of the Warrior," Opaka said, as she began to recite a stanza from the Book of Akorem. "'And I say unto you: behold! A wild stallion arrives from the bosom of the Moon Princess, to sharpen the teeth and tongue of the child of Bajor'."

"'Wild Stallion'?" Sisko said. And then he realized something.

"You're referring to Commander Ranma Saotome, aren't you?"

"Ranma?" Kira exclaimed. "Ranma is coming back to Bajor?"

"Yes, but only if I do not return to Bajor at this time," Opaka said. "At least, according to the Book of Akoreem and the visions I recently received, I can be away from my homeworld, knowing that the future of my people will be bright."

"I really wished you confided in us on this matter earlier, Counselor," Sisko said.

"The Kai told me of this in the strictest of confidence," Usagi said.

"What changed your mind?" Kira asked.

"When I actually saw her dying, is when I felt compelled to break my promise," Usagi said with a sigh. "Especially, in light of the present circumstance."

"I cannot return to Bajor," Opaka said adamantly.

"With all due respect, Your Eminence, you have to return to DS9 for full medical care, if you are to recover," Bashir said.

"And, besides that, I do not think that your people would think highly of the Federation if you are left behind here," Sisko said.

"I understand that my government will make things difficult for you, Commander Sisko, but I assure you that not returning to home is the best way for Bajor to move forward," Opaka said, as she looks around the encampment of the Ennis. "And these people could be the justification that is needed for me to not returning to the Alpha Quadrant."

"Kai Opaka, are you sure that not returning to Bajor is the best way forward for our people?" Kira asked.

"Are you afraid of seeing your old friend and teacher again?" Opaka said with a knowing smile.

"It's…not just that, Your Grace. It's just that Bajor can utilize your guidance. You did see us through the dark times during the Occupation by the Cardassians."

"I became Kai during the Occupation, Nerys; I do not think my guidance will be warranted during Bajor's transition to a better place, just as long as the prophecy is fulfilled. And do not worry; I will return when the time is right."

"You are making things difficult for us, Kai Opaka," Sisko said.

"Life is about struggle, and the possibility of overcoming that struggle…Emissary," Opaka said.

"Humph."

"Moon Princess," Opaka said, as she turned towards Usagi. "I need for you to help the Emissary to get these people to listen to the words of peace. If you can do that, I can devote my time to help the Ennis and their rivals overcome their own trials, and I did for Bajor."

Usagi nods her head, and turns towards Sisko.

"Commander?" Usagi said.

"I don't know what tricks you have in mind, but help the Kai get started on her new mission," Sisko said. "But use discretion."

"Aye, sir," Usagi said, as she stands up. She faces Shel-La, who was in a conversation with Nima.

"Now, no matter what I am about to do, I do this for the sake of peace," Usagi said, as her eyes turn silver…

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile, Kira was taken aback as she noticed how colder the air around her was. She was about to say something when Sisko touches her shoulder. Kira turns towards Sisko with a questioning look, while Sisko responds with a shaking of his head, indicating that he did not want her to interfere.

"Commander?" Bashir asked.

"Do not do anything," Sisko said, remembering what he read about his counselor's file on the matter of extraordinary abilities…

Meanwhile, Usagi walks up to Shel-La.

"Shel-La?" Usagi said. "May I have a word with you?"

Shel-La and Nima both turned towards Usagi, noticing the apparent change in demeanor in her.

"What do you want?" Shel-La asked gruffly.

"I want you to turn over authority of your group to me," Usagi said.

"Pfft," Shel-La said. "And why should I do that?"

"If you do not, you will know true terror."

"Get lost, little girl."

As Nima laughed, Usagi suddenly grabs both Shel-La and Nima by the frock of their respective clothing, and tosses them behind her.

"Ooof!" Shel-La and Nima said in unison, causing the others in the group to bear arms.

As Usagi turned towards the Ennis, the words of Raoh came to mind.

_Love can conquer the loyalty of men, but fear can conquer the hearts of men…_

"What is going on?" Shel-La said.

"You learn that there are worse things in life than the curse of immortality," Usagi said, as her aura began to glow. "Your move."

"What are you playing at, Sisko?" Shel-La demanded while keeping an eye on Usagi.

"My counselor is acting on her own, Mr. Shel-La," Sisko said. "Of course, I will report her for violating several protocols and directives…"

"Not good enough! After we deal with her, we'll deal with you and the others!"

"Get her!" Nima yells.

All at once, the Ennis began to charge forward with their weapons.

Inwardly, Usagi wept, as she embraced her role as the spear tip of her master, teacher and lover, Raoh, the self-proclaimed "King of the Hokuto no Ken" once again. She never told Ranma exactly what was done to her to become Raoh's heir, mainly because she was afraid that he would have gotten killed if he had ever faced Raoh in battle. And it was that reason, the lack of confidence in Ranma's ability to overcome any obstacle that made Usagi ashamed for being Ranma's wife.

But outwardly, Usagi steeled herself.

"Witness my fist, Crescent of the Hokuto no Ken!" Usagi said, she slides her left feet first and stomps forward while punching the air with her right.

Immediately, the ground shook, while the combatants that were going after her felt unbelievable amounts of pain, as blood from their bodies were first forced out of them through the pores of the exposed part of their bodies, before being thrown back to the walls of the cave. A collective scream could be heard from Usagi's victims upon the execution of Usagi's counterattack.

At the same time, Bashir, out of curiosity, was using her Tricorder readings to examine Usagi.

"My god!" Bashir said in shock. "Do you the amount of bio-energy the counselor is giving out?"

Bashir then adjusted his scans to read the damage that was inflicted by Usagi's attack.

"Ah!" Bashir yelled.

"What is it?" Sisko asked.

"In one stroke, Counselor Tsukino pulped her attackers' internal organs," Bashir said, before noticing something. "Wait, that it!"

"What is?" Kira asked.

"I know I know what this curse of immortality is…and how to neutralize it…"

Bashir had noticed the activity of nano-probes, after Usagi had inflicted massive damage to her attackers. In fact, so active were nano-probes, that probes' siphoning of their hosts bio-electrical systems had increased to dangerous levels. In fact, the probes were going to kill their hosts in an effort to save them.

"So, this entire moon is permeated with nano-probes?" Sisko asked.

"Yes," Bashir replied. "I could have initially detected them because of the dampening field placed on this moon."

"It's the same field that cut off the energy output from the warp core to the nacelles," Kira said.

"Correct. But thank to Usagi's actions, the probes activities are high enough to be detected through this dampening field. But even so, if Usagi's attacks continue, not even the probes can save these people's lives."

"Then we have our opening," Sisko said. He then turned towards Opaka.

"Are you satisfied, Your Eminence?"

"I am," Opaka replied.

Sisko nods his head, and then stands tall. He turns towards Usag.

"Counselor, stand down!" Sisko said.

Usagi stops in her tracks, even as she was about to pounce on their 'hosts'.

"What do you want?" Shel-La said in fear.

"If you listen to reason, we can end this conflict between you and your rivals," Sisko said.

"Anything, but get this monster to stop her attacks!"

"Counselor?"

Like a marionette that had its strings cut, Usagi simply collapses onto the ground into a lotus position in front of Shel-La and Nima.

"What is she doing?" Kira asked.

"The Moon Princess is dealing with the darkness within her," Opaka said. She then began to quote the Book of Akorem.

"'And lo, the eclipse of the Moon will signify that the road towards the redemption of Bajor is paved not in gold but in the shed tears of blood by the sacrificed Hare'," Opaka said. "I came to Counselor Tsukino because I knew that in order for this moment to occur, she would have to embrace that part of herself that she fears the most…"

Pause.

"But the Moon Princess' willingness to reopen 'old wounds' is the benchmark that will usher in Bajor's new era, and that is something that is worth a lot more than a hurt ego."

Kira nods her head, even as she glances over towards the meditating Moon Princess. She now realized that Counselor Tsukino's antics on DS9 were her need to distance herself from what she could become: a creature of darkness and tyranny. After all, if she could humble a rag-tag group of fighters on this misbegotten world, the counselor certainly could do that to Bajor, and maybe the rest of the Alpha Quadrant itself…

"I will listen to what you have to say, Sisko," She-La said, as he kept an eye on Usagi. "But the No-Ennis will need to be convinced that peace is the way forward between our two camps."

"I'm sure that my counselor will help in that regard…"

True to his words, Usagi demonstrated to the Nol-Ennis that pursuing peace was a better option that constant warfare, as attest to the brutal beating that the leader of the Nol-Ennis, Zlangco, felt at Usagi's hands. Eventually, Science Office Jadzia Dax and Chief Petty Officer O'Brien arrived to the penal colony, but not before circumventing the satellite systems that kept the power dampening field in place. Thus, after telling Kira of her last will as the Kai of Bajor, Opaka bid Sisko and everyone else a fond farewell. Eventually, she did succumb to her wounds and became immortal. However, it was the price she gladly paid to allow her beloved Bajor a chance to achieve the dream of becoming a paradise for her people. In the meantime, she had much work to do in establishing a workable society for the Ennis and the Nol-Ennis to exist as one people.

It must be noted that Opaka Sulan, former Kai of Bajor, would indeed succeed in uniting the Ennis and Nol-Ennis, and when that happened, it would be the future "Warrior of the Prophets", Commodore Ranma Saotome, the commander of the United Federation of Planets station DS9, successor of Commodore Benjamin Sisko, who would bring Opaka home, in time for a ceremony signifying the full admittance of Bajor into the ranks of the Federation…

Meanwhile, a few days later, life seems to return to normal at present day DS9. Well, things have returned to normalcy mostly.

"How is she?" Dax asked, as she sees Usagi sitting in her spot at "Quark's", while reading non-classified reports over lunch. "She's been quiet ever since O'Brien and I picked you guys up from that moon in the Gamma Quadrant."

"I'm not sure," Bashir said, as he and Dax sat at the bar while Bashir sipped his coffee. "She's probably trying to return to her routine."

"Not really," Quark said, as he leans over the bar.

"What do you mean by that, Quark?" Dax asked.

"I've been trying to get her on the latest action, but she's all but rebuff them."

"I could say the same about my line of work, where the counselor is concerned," said Garak the Tailor, as he takes a bite of his sandwich. "And let's just say that certain associates of mine need her…'blessing' on a matter of mine soon."

"Maybe Usagi needs someone with a normal perspective to talk to, for a change?" Kira said, as she turns to face Usagi, who paid no attention to the attention she was getting.

"That is very insightful of you, Major," Bashir said.

"It's actually experience, doctor," Kira said. "I remember when I had to do things I didn't want to do during the Cardassian Occupation, and felt…alone, like no one could understand where my head was."

"Apparently, you do," Dax said. "Why don't you go over and…have lunch with her?"

"Me? But…we have nothing in common."

"Well, you did just say that you know where the counselor's mind is at presently," Garak said. "I say, that's a good start."

Kira nods her head, and then turns towards Quark.

"Quark, bring my lunch to the counselor's table," Kira said, as she gets up from her seat.

"Of course," Quark replied with a wiry smile. "And don't worry; it's on the house."

"Well, that's nice of you, Quark," Kira said, before going to Usagi's table.

"Okay, so what's the catch?" Dax said.

"No catch. But if the Major can help the counselor get out of her 'funk', I can continue my money-making ventures."

"Wow, that's really…insightful of you, Quark," Bashir said.

"Hey, I AM Ferengi, after all…"

A week later, life on DS9 does return to normal. However, the work for Counselor Tsukino does not end. Using her role as a resident diplomat, Usagi was overseeing the negotiations between two Bajoran "prefectures": Paqu and Navot. During the Cardassian Occupation, the Cardassians, for the sake of mining operations, had diverted a river, the Glyrhond River, had previously separated the two territories evenly. As a result of the Cardassians' actions, the Paqu gained a larger share of Navot land. Now that the occupation was no longer present, the Navot were demanding the land back, even to the point of starting a conflict with the Paqu territory. Complicating things was the fact that the leader of the Paqu, the "tetrarch" was an inexperienced fifteen year-old Bajoran girl; her parents had been killed just before the Cardassians left the Bajoran sector at the end of the occupation. And now, it was up to Usagi to deal with this crisis…

"…And, I am authorized by my government to make an offer of a compensation package for your people, Mr. Woban," Usagi said, as Quark sat by her side. Quark the 'money manager' for the Bajoran Benevolent Trust Fund, a trust that was set up to allow the Federation to deal with an actual currency system, since the Federation was on a credit-based system. In actuality, Usagi was allowed to utilize the fund for the sake of the Federation in lieu of not being charged with acts of unbecoming of a Starfleet officer, and having a side business while a Starfleet officer was considered to be in very poor taste. Although Usagi scoffed at this, she did comply with Starfleet Command's wishes of not openly engaging in capitalism, in exchange for undertaking special assignments for the Federation…

"And thanks to Miss Varis here, my associate to my side, Mr. Quark, is ready to give your people exclusive trade agreements that should increase your stock."

"Just what we need, more alien interference," Woban (balding, husky) said. "That land has been sacred to us for thousands of cycles. We fought against the Cardassians so that we could get our land back."

"And so you would be willing to shed the blood of fellow Bajorans?"

"We just don't want to sell out our principles; that's all I'm saying."

"I understand that," Usagi said, as she glanced at the girl, Varis Sul, who was trying to maintain a calm demeanor. However, she knew from personal experience that Sul was thinking that she was in over head, but that her desire to please her parents' memory took precedence over her doubts of success.

"But I also understand that life is about adapting to new situations. I was reading your perspective histories, and learned that the founders of your prefectures were brothers who inherited the land from their father. However, because they could not get along, they split the land in two, thus forming the Paqu and Navot dichotomy."

"What are you saying?" Woban said.

"I'm saying that it's long past time to grow beyond this 'family dispute', and think what's best for your people. As I said before, Miss Varis will allow you access to the disputed territory as an exclusive trade zone, with Mr. Quark's assistance, in exchange for dropping claims for the land."

"I assure you that you will become a wealthy man when all is said and done," Quark replied.

"I do admit that my people need access to capital," Woban said, as he noticeably softens his stance. However, I will need to consult with the elders."

"Of course," Usagi said. "We can adjourn this meeting for now…"

After Woban and Quark leave the conference room, Sul turns towards Usagi.

"Thank you for helping me in this," the girl said. "And thank you for introducing me to Jake and Nog."

"You're welcome," Usagi said with a smile, as she gathers her documentation. "I figured that you can use someone your age with the similar experience of losing a parent to talk to, although, I have to admit, I never thought those two would be the ones to suggest such an idea setting up an exclusive free trade zone."

"I was surprised about that, too," Sul said. "Well, thank you again for your help."

"Likewise…"

After Sul leaves, Usagi receives an emergency hail from Bajor.

"Tsukino: speaking," Usagi said. "What's wrong?"

"Usagi, we have a crisis on Bajor, at the Sidau Village in Hedrikspool Province," O'Brien said in a hurry. "There's this 'cloud monster' that pops up at every harvest, and the village elder that deals with the creature, a storyteller called the Sirah, is incapacitated."

"Where's Dr. Bashir?" Usagi asked.

"He's treating the Sirah, but the monster keeps coming back. And since you tend to be experienced in dealing with these sorts of things…"

"I got it," Usagi said. "I'm on my way."

"Really?"

"Really. If I can negotiate between two factions, I can certainly try to negotiate terms with a monster."

And, with that, Usagi was on her way. It turned out that the 'cloud monster' was a MacGuffin, created by the first Sirah from a fragment from one of the Orbs of the Prophets, to unite a people. Thus, it was all an illusion. However, with the present Sirah dying, the Sirah needed to build the confidence of his successor, Ke Hovath, to the point of using Starfleeters as the means of doing so. That was why O'Brien was requested to escort Bashir to Sidau. Unfortunately, the plan failed and the so-called 'cloud monster' became real, prompting O'Brien to call in assistance. How that fiasco turned out, is a story for another day.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Addendum Note: Check out "FIST OF THE NORTH STAR: KEN'S RAGE - RAOH'S GAMEPLAY" (.com/watch?v=t4OKhATntM4) for a sample of Usagi's "Hokuto no Ken" style. Also, check out "FIST OF THE NORTH STAR: KEN'S RAGE – KENSHIRO'S GAMEPLAY" (.com/watch?v=Du3ujnPTG9Y) for a sample of Ranma's "Hotuko no Ken". Of course, in my series, these two would go on to learn other martial arts styles…**

**Next Time: "Progress" (Usagi stands up for a man's right to choose where he lives), "If Wishes were Horses (Usagi's imagination runs wild), "The Forsaken" (Usagi's participation in a diplomatic venture turns disastrous), and "Dramatis Personae" (it's Usagi versus everyone). See you next time…**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Personal Log, Stardate: 46951.1. For the past month, I had to deal with one crisis after another, with me being the center of it all. I freely admit that I could have dealt with the situation a bit better, but, as my Ranma would say, think too much with my heart, and not enough with my brain. Still, no one can say that my intentions are necessarily "bad", but that I should have been more skillful in handling the various "situations" that came my way, leaving me to wonder how Starfleet Command even tolerate my antics, let alone had given me my own command as the captain of the Constellation-class starship, the USS "Serenity". I guess that as long as the results of my performance are acceptable, I will be given some latitude.

The so-called "Month of Hell" began when I was asked to accompany Major Kira and Lt. Dax to the Bajoran moon of Jeraddo, where the Bajoran government wanted to tap into its molten core for its energy needs. Naturally, the Federation offered assistance in this regard, since tapping into the moon's core would essentially destroy the moon's lush eco-system, and thus make it uninhabitable. The Bajoran Provisional Government balked at this, citing to need to fulfill its own energy needs on its terms. Thus, it was up to Kira to evacuate the inhabitants from the moon, before implementation of the energy extraction plan proceeded…

"What a nice place," Dax said, as she, Usagi and Kira stepped off the runabout.

"Well, don't get to used to this place," Kira said grimly. "We have a job to do…"

Kira turns towards Usagi, who was staring out towards a nearby mountain…

"And you are to perform an evaluation on the mental health of those who will resist leaving here, if you can help me negotiate the move. We're clear?"

Usagi says nothing, as she continues to stare towards the mountain near the settlement…

"Counselor?"

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she woke up from her reverie. "Sorry. You want me to negotiate and/or evaluate."

"Correct."

"Just for the record, I'm not going to message my evaluation," Usagi said. "I think what the Bajoran Provisional Government wants to do is unnecessary."

"Duly noted," Kira said. "And just for the record, this is a Bajoran matter. That means that you do not interfere in the execution of my duties. Understood?"

"Like crystal."

"We better get going, then," Dax said with unease. "I want to take some pure sample readings of the moon's eco-system, before we leave here with the evacuees."

"Understood," Kira said.

And, with that, the three women head towards the village, where the local Bajorans, led by an old man named Mullibok, lived. Naturally, the Bajorans did not want to leave their home after 40 years of being away from the Bajoran homeworld. Meanwhile, Usagi went off on her own with Dax, and head towards the mountains…

"If this is a trick to get me alone with you, I am very disappointed in how obvious your attempts are," Dax said, as she and Usagi trudged through the under brush.

"First, I can get you anytime I want," Usagi replied. "Secondly, this will give you the excuse to gather your sensor scans."

"And third?"

"There's something unusual about that mountain we spotted upon our approach here," Usagi said, as she and Dax broke through the brush and sees a cave.

"See?" Usagi said, as she points at the cave.

"So?" Dax said, as she took a sample scan.

"Whatever I have been feeling is coming from within this mountain," Usagi said.

"What do you feel?" Dax asked.

"Something…evil," Usagi said. "And, as the champion of Love and Justice, it is my sacred duty to investigate this."

"Did…did you just make that up?" Dax asked incredulously. "Forget what I said. Usagi, I don't know if we should go in there."

"What is it?" Usagi replied with her hand on her hips. "You scared?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Dax said dismissively. "I simply want to use caution in this decision of yours."

"To quote the Major: duly noted," Usagi said, as she turns to walk towards the entrance of the cave, which seemed to be nearly covered with old growth. "Come on. We're Starfleet; not cowards."

Saying nothing and shaking her head, Dax followed suit…

"Amazing," Dax said, as she shone the light on the walls of the old temple. "This structure was carved straight into the mountain."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Usagi said, as she looked around. "I'm sure that this place is thousands of years old…"

Usagi shivered a bit, as she touched the back wall.

"Usagi?" Dax said, as she moved to comfort her "part-time" lover.

"It's here, in here," Usagi said. "But…I don't think I can reach it."

"What do you mean?"

"When I touched the wall, I received images concerning the future, and that it isn't my time yet to claim what is behind this wall…"

Usagi then turns towards Dax with pleading eyes.

"Dax, do you trust me?" Usagi asked.

"Of course I do…mostly," Dax replied. "What is it?"

"I need to stop the Bajoran Provisional Government from enacting their agenda," Usagi said.

"It's because of this place, yes?"

"Yes."

"Then, we should tell them about it."

"NO!" Usagi shouted. "No one is to know about this place yet, until the 'Senshi of Bajor' is reborn."

"You mean, there is suppose to be a special guardian for Bajor?" Dax asked, having heard about the legendary Sailor Senshi before…

"Yes. Only when 'Sailor Bajor' has come forth, can I or anyone else go into the antechamber…"

Pause.

"I know now why Kai Opaka insisted on my presence, when I last spoke with her."

"Then, we have to convince Kira."

"She is the wildcard, but if she says 'no', then I will have to take it upon myself to do whatever it takes to prevent the Bajorans from destroying this place…"

Shortly thereafter, Kira, convinced that Mullibok and the settlers should stay, went to the governmental minister, Toran, in charge of the energy extraction project. With Dax and Usagi's help, a different, yet slower, means of energy extraction was introduced. However, Toran was undeterred.

"No, the project goes ahead as planned," Toran said stiffly.

"How can you do that?" Usagi yelled. "You will still get the same thing!"

"But it is a Bajoran matter, and we will do things our way."

"You stupid little man-!"

"At ease," Kira said.

"Minister, are you sure there is no other way?" Dax asked.

"As far as I am concerned, we will not be deterred."

"Very well," Usagi said, as she produced a chilling smile. "Then, I won't be either…for YOUR sake."

With that, Usagi stormed out of Minister Toran's office.

"I will be filing a formal complaint, Major Kira," Toran said, when suddenly, a hovercraft comes crashing through the window of the minister's office.

"Gagh!" Toran yelped, as he scrambles for cover.

"Minister!" Dax said, as he goes by the Bajoran's side.

Meanwhile, Kira turns towards the hovercraft, and sees writing on its side…

"What does it say?" Dax asked. She knew that the Universal Translator did not allow people to read alien languages…

"It says, 'For Jeraddo'," Kira said. "Oh, boy…"

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

_With a near-diplomatic crisis brewing, Starfleet Command sent out a person who specialized in dealing with all things "Usagi Tsukino"…_

"I can't believe I was diverted from my normal assignments for THIS," said Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome, as he read the report while Chief Petty Officer Miles O'Brien ferried his old comrade—who also was the great-grandfather of his wife Keiko—to the Federation Space Station Deep Space Nine on a runabout (i.e. the USS "Ganges").

"You guys are real lucky that I was planning on visiting Usagi, and you, Keiko and Molly as well, next week, when I went on leave."

"Well, sir, we're glad that you could get away from the 'Enterprise' when you did," O'Brien said.

"Miles, you don't have to refer to me formally when it's just us, and when we're technically 'off-duty'," Ranma said, as he sets down is "personal access data device" (PADD) on a non-active workstation. "We're family, remember?"

"Sorry, force of habit. I mean, we've been through so much together, first during the 'Federation-Cardassian War' as a 'Black Ops Unit', under Captain Maxwell's command, and then aboard the 'Enterprise', under Captain Picard's command."

"And that's why I gave you permission to marry my Keiko," Ranma said. "No matter how bad it got, you remained unflappable. That impressed me the most."

"Um, thanks?" O'Brien said. "Anyway, we should be back at the station soon."

"I can't wait," Ranma said sarcastically. "I JUST can't wait to hear what Usagi has been up to…"

Meanwhile, aboard DS9, Bajoran Minister of Energy Development pays the station commander an unpleasant visit.

"Commander Sisko, this is intolerable!" Toran said. "Do you know what this…interference of one of your officers could do to Federation-Bajoran relations?"

"I am well-aware of the situation, minister," said Commander Benjamin Sisko. "And I have already requested that a specialist be sent here to deal with the crisis."

"And you can do nothing else?"

"Considering the fact that Commander Sisko, Major Kira and I know this specialist personally, I can rest assure that the matter will be settled soon," said Science Officer Jadzia Dax said evenly, as everyone sat around Sisko's office.

"I don't see how ONE person would warrant yet another 'Starfleeter' here, which is why I have authorized a more…direct response, since the Federation is hesitant in dealing with the matter swiftly."

"What do you mean by that?" Sisko asked.

"I mean, there is a armed response to this matter," Toran said, as he straightens his suit.

"Are you out of your mind?" Kira yelled. "Didn't you see what she did to your car, when she threw it into your office, which is a few stories up? And didn't you read my report?"

"She could have used the auto-drive function on my HOVER car. As for your so-called report: I find that as ridiculous as this situation. I mean, no person can do the things this counselor of yours can do-"

BEEP!

"Sisko: here," Sisko said, as he pressed the intercom button on his desk.

"Sir, we have a direct call for Minister Toran," said one of the operators.

"Patch it through," Toran said anxiously.

"Sir?"

"Do as the minister says," Sisko said.

"Patching through, now."

The monitor shows members of the Bajoran Militia on their knees with their hands behind their heads.

"What the hell is this?" Toran said.

"Minister Toran, you have failed once again," said a voice that was obviously modulated. "But do not worry; your soldiers will not be harmed while in the custody of the 'Jerrido Liberation Front'."

"WHAT?"

"Am I speaking to Counselor Tsukino?" Sisko asked drolly.

"Uh, no," said the voice with hesitance. "I am, uh, a concerned individual who feels that Minister Toran's position is incorrect."

"I know that this is Tsukino that I am speaking-"

"Concerned citizen, tell Usagi that RANMA is on his way to DS9," Dax said.

"Really?" said the so-called "concerned individual". "Uh, so?"

"So, I don't think he'll appreciate USAGI's latest antics."

"Humph, we'll see about that! I, I mean, Usagi, will divorce him, if he gets anywhere NEAR Jerrido…"

Pause.

"So says 'Concerned Individual'!"

CHIRP!

"Oh, boy," Dax said.

"Your 'specialist' better stop this obviously insane woman, Commander Sisko, or your time here will be OVER!" Toran yelled.

Before Sisko could retort…

SHOOP!

"Commander Sisko, I brought Lt. Commander Saotome, as requested," said O'Brien, as he and Ranma entered Sisko's office.

"Commander," Sisko said, as he faced Ranma.

"Sir," Ranma said. He then sees Dax and Kira.

"Lieutenant, Major," Ranma said with a nod.

"Ranma," Dax replied with a nod.

"Um, Ranma," Kira said with a nod as well, although she was hesitant to look at Ranma for some strange reason…

"So, you're the specialist, huh?" Toran said with a scoff manner. "You don't look so special to me."

Ranma cocks his head slightly.

"And you must be Minister Toran, right?" Ranma said. "From the Ministry of Energy?"

"Yes, that's right," Toran said arrogantly.

"That's good to know."

"And why is that?"

"I don't have to feel bad calling in my favors."

"Oh?"

BEEP!

"Sisko: here," Sisko said.

"I have call coming from the First Minister," said the operator. "It's for Minister Toran."

"Now, you done it," said Toran. "Put the call through."

"Sir?"

"Put the call through," Sisko said.

BLEEP!

"Minister Kalem," Toran smiled. "I assure you, I have the matter under control…"

A few minutes later, a pale-stricken straightens his suit as a means of salvaging his dignity, after being called to the carpet for his actions in escalating the crisis. It turned out that Kalem Apren knew Ranma during the Cardassian Occupation, when Ranma used his 'Anla'Shok'—the Rangers of the neighboring Interstellar Alliance—to escort Kalem and other important Bajorans to and from Bajor while escaping the notice of the Cardassian "overlords". It was the ability to move about that enabled the Bajoran Resistance Movement to survive the forty years of hell inflicted by their occupiers…

"It appears that I have…misjudged the situation," Toran said. "My…apologies, Commander Sisko."

"None taken, Minister Toran," Sisko replied. "So, I take it that your ministry will be accepting help on the Jerrido Project after all."

"Of course," Toran said warily. "After all, what is a few extra months going to cost us anyway?"

"That's all well and good, but we still have a hostage crisis on our hands," Kira said.

"And you are here to end it, Saotome," Sisko said. "And I need an 'out' that will allow me to justify keeping Usagi here."

"Aye," Ranma replied with a nod. "I think I know what to do..."

Pause.

"If you will excuse me, I think I'll settle the matter now."

With a nod, Ranma turns to leave Sisko's office…

"Benjamin, Kira and I have to go with Ranma," Dax said.

"Oh?" Sisko said, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Dax said, as she glances at Kira and Ranma. "We want to make sure that this crisis is handled as gently as possible, where Usagi is concerned."

"Ah," Sisko said, as he nods his head. "Just remember that, Old Man."

"Of course."

After Ranma, Kira and Dax leave Sisko's office, Dax turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, before you do anything, you have to know what is going on," Dax said.

"I already know what's going on," Ranma said. "If I have to put down Usagi, I will."

"You would do that?" Kira asked questioningly.

"Nerys, Usagi has access to a lot of power. If she ever becomes EEEVIL, the entire Alpha Quadrant, if not everywhere else, could be in jeopardy…"

Pause.

"And Usagi would do the same for me if the positions were reversed."

"That's the thing," Dax countered. "She isn't doing this because she is crazy; she's doing this for a reason."

"WHAT reason?" Kira asked.

"I would like to know as well," Ranma replied.

Dax tells Ranma and Kira about the old temple on the moon of Jeraddo, and how Usagi felt that it was imperative to not disturb it, due to a great evil sealed within its walls. As a final request of Kai Opaka, Usagi was sworn never to reveal the temple's existence, until after Sisko embraces his role as the Emissary of the Prophets.

"That's why Usagi is fighting the Bajoran Provisional Government on this," Dax said. "The Energy Minister's plan would result in breaking the seals within temple, due to the geological effect of extracting geothermal energy from the moon's core."

"And using the Federation's method of energy extraction would be less intrusive and damaging to the moon geo-sphere," Kira said.

"Precisely. In fact, Usagi has helped me improve the Federation's standard methods with a radical procedure that could, under normal circumstances, proved to be a boon to the energy sector in the Alpha Quadrant."

"But why would Toran push for a method that is less efficient and damaging then?" Ranma asked, as he scratched his head.

"Ranma, you know for a fact that we Bajoran are a prideful people," Kira replied. "And with the Provisional Government trying to develop relations with outsiders, their political standing is on shaky ground."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he nods his head. "I understand what's going on, but Usagi needs to be put down."

"Why?" Dax said.

"It's as Kira said about the pride of an injured people. If Usagi's actions go unpunished, then the Bajoran people will not feel that they are in command of their future. That will make it very difficult for them to accept any outside assistance in the future."

"So, what do you have in mind?" Kira asked.

"I think I have an idea, based upon those stories from that book you gave me during the Cardassian Occupation."

"You still have that?" Kira asked. Back when Starfleet had sent Ranma and his team to help the Bajoran Resistance, during the Cardassian Occupation, Kira gave Ranma a Bajoran lore book as a birthday gift.

"Of course," Ranma smiled. "I don't lose gifts from old friends."

"Ah," Kira said as her facial expression softened a bit…

"Um, guys?" Dax said with the smile of someone with a wicked sense of humor. "We don't have time for the goo-goo eyes."

"Oh, be quiet," Ranma said. "And don't think I haven't heard about what's been going on between you and Usagi, Dax."

"My relationship with Usagi is based upon the fact that I used to be a man in a previous incarnation. We dated back then, remember?"

"Yeah, uh-huh. RIIIIGHT…"

A short time later, on Jeraddo…

"How are you guys holding up?" said Mulibok said, as he feed the captured Bajoran militia unit.

"This is actually quite good," said one of the soldiers.

"Pure organic flavor, my friend," said the old man. He wasn't sure how to process Usagi's actions, other than appreciating the fact that she was helping him and his fellow settlers to stay on Jeraddo…

"You know, you could be seen as a traitor, Mulibok," said the unit commander. "You are disobeying a directive from the Provisional Government with the help of an outsider."

"So, in other words, I and my people should accept the abuse of power by our own government instead?"

"…"

"Thought so."

Meanwhile, Usagi was cooking up some more food for the people, when she felt a powerful energy signature.

"Huh?" Usagi said, as she looked up and around. She had been extending her senses in order to detect the approach of both Bajoran and non-Bajoran life-signs all day. It was taxing on her mind, but so far, her actions were not debilitating."

Mulibok notices Usagi's unease.

"What is it, Bunny?" Mulibok said.

"I'm not sure," Usagi said, as she pulls off her apron, as she turned towards the direction of the Temple of the Pagh Wraiths. "It may be nothing, but I need to check something out."

"Sure, go ahead," Mulibok said, as he directs a friend to take over the cooking duties from Usagi. "We can handle things from here."

"Thank you," Usagi said, as she walks down the path towards the Pagh Wrath Temple…

About half-way, Usagi was stopped by a somewhat familiar sight.

FWOOM!

"Ah!" Usagi said, as the sudden air burst stops her in her tracks. She then takes a good look at the cause.

"YOU?" Usagi exclaimed. "But…how-?"

"It matters NOT, little girl," said the blue, insect-like warrior with pale skin and a mean disposition. "My father made sure that if anything happened to him, one of his brood would survive."

Usagi tensed up a bit, as her aura began to flame…

"MOON POWER MAKE-UP!"

FWOOSH!

The intruder grunts, but makes no move, as Usagi, for the first time in a long time, becomes Sailor Moon, once again.

"I don't know how you managed to survive, or stay hidden, Cell, Jr., but I swear that you will not get very far this day," Sailor Moon said, as she cracked her knuckles. "This, I swear!"

**Tbc.**


	20. Chapter 20

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

Meanwhile, Mullibok and his fellow villagers continue their chores, even as the hostages—a Bajoran commando team that had been easily put down by Usagi—mulled about in a holding area. One of them steps forward, only to be stopped by a barrier.

BZZZT!

Mulibok straightens is back, and turns to face one of the hostages.

"Careful there, son," said the old man. "Too many of those can be unpleasant."

"You know, you're a traitor, Mulibok," said the soldier.

"Oh?"

"You are using an alien to disobey the law. That makes you a traitor."

"I see," said the Bajoran farmer. "Then, I suppose we all are traitors then, since we need the Federation's help to protect us from the Cardassians…."

Pause.

"Am I right?" Mulibok said with a sly grin.

"…"

"Maybe, but you are still putting your needs over the peoples," said Major Kira, as she and Minister Toran appeared, as they and a contingent of Militia Troopers walked into the quad.

"Nerys," Mulibok said in surprise. "You're…here…"

Mulibok then sees the Energy Minister.

"And you're with HIM," the old man sneered.

"Yes, I am, Mr. Mulibok," Toran said, as he straightens his jacket. "Now, we can get onto the business at hand."

"I'm not leaving," Mulibok said defiantly.

"Hear him out, first," Kira said.

"Fine. Go ahead, Minister Toran."

"Anyway," Toran began. "Thanks to…recent developments, the Bajoran Provisional Government will utilize an alternative method of energy extraction, one that will not harm the environment."

"Meaning?" Mulibok asked.

"This refugee settlement here on the moon of Jeraddo can remain as is."

"Really?" Mulibok asked, as he turned towards Kira.

"You won your fight," Kira said somberly.

"You don't look too happy for my success, Nerys," Mulibok said. "Wait, this is a trick or something."

"No trick."

"Then why…?"

"In order to get this deal, someone has to take the fall," Kira said. "The Ministry of Justice has agreed to not prosecute all those involved in this fiasco, save for two actors."

"And I am one of those actors," Mulibok said. "Humph."

"Mulibok, ultimately, we have to believe that the Bajoran Provisional Government is a government that can be depended upon to protect the interest of the Bajoran people. That means, we have to let the process work while electing representatives to speak for the people within the government. Otherwise, our fragile society, especially in light of Kai Opaka's disappearance, will collapse into infighting..."

Pause.

"And I don't want to be forced to take up arms against a fellow Bajoran."

Mulibok mulled over Kira's words.

"Alright, I get it," Mulibok replied. "So, what will happen to me next?"

"I will be sure that your property is taken care of, while your case is adjudicated," Kira said. "And, in light of special circumstance, and due to the fact that no one has been harmed, I will personally see to it that you get leniency."

"Feh," said Toran.

"And Minister Toran will help in that endeavor."

"What?" Toran exclaimed. "But-"

"I'm sure the minister wouldn't want certain information surrounding his energy extraction plans come to the forefront," Kira said, as she gave Minister of Energy a warning look.

"Um, right," Toran said, as he swallowed hard.

"And everyone else can stay here?" Mulibok asked.

"Yes," Kira replied. "In fact, Minster Toran will be able to provide employment for those who are interested in working in the revised energy project."

"That's…great to hear," Molibok said with a nod. He may hate the fact that he would be given up his livelihood and freedom, but at least what he and the others had built will remain…

"Okay, I will accept your terms- wait. You said that the exception to this deal involve two people. Obviously, I am one of those people, but who is the other person?"

Suddenly, there was a thunderous boom in the background, followed by a low rumbling that reverberated through the ground like a tremor…

"That would be your 'pretty guardian' having to deal with a 'specialist' who was called in to take her down," Kira said.

"Huh, I see…"

Meanwhile, in a field a few miles away, there was a titanic battle between Sailor Moon and a fully-evolved Cell, Jr.

BLAM!

Sailor Moon was punched in the face, but rolled with the blow. The blow was the equivalent of a megaton bomb being detonated.

"Ha!" Cell, Jr. said triumphantly, as he followed through on the blow, only to receive a knee to the gut.

WHOOMP!

"Oof!"

Sailor Moon quickly recovered, and leaped backwards to gain some distance.

"I don't know how you managed to escape the Dead Zone," Sailor Moon said, as she prepared her next attack. "But know this: I've evolved since the last time we fought…"

Sailor Moon then slides into a horse stance, stoops over slightly, and then began to draw in energy from the surrounding area. This caused her battle aura to glow.

"And I will show you that MY power dwarfs yours! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

"Yes," Cell, Jr. said with a smirk. "Show me what you got!"

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna!" Sailor Moon said between grunts. "Just you wait!"

Two hours later…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

Cell, Jr. sighed, as he continued to flip the pages of his magazine.

"Hmmmm," Cell, Jr. said to himself. "I didn't know there was a sale for the latest landspeeder on Rigel V…"

Suddenly, there was an explosive displacement of air, as Sailor Moon completes her transformation.

"HA!" Sailor Moon yelled in triumphant. She was now built like the typical Amazonian, a race of near-gigantic warrior women from the planet Amazonia, a world that was discovered by the legendary Captain Ranma Saotome of the USS Enterprise-B many years ago. The Amazonians, like their warrior sisters of New Praxis, also a race of over-large, humanoids, could procreate using pathogenesis. Pathogenesis was a form of asexual reproduction that was developed after the male population on Amazonian died off. But ever since first contact between Amazonia and the Federation, there have been several exchanges between the two groups, most of which involved the mysterious ritual called "Snu-Snu", whatever that was…

"Now, feel the wrath of Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon said with a grunt.

Unfortunately, while there is a physical bonus to the process of becoming like an Amazonian, the process tends to dull Sailor Moon's mind, essentially reducing her to a primitive state.

'I better stop this,' Cell, Jr. said with a sigh, as he gets to his feet. 'If this keeps up, the amount of power Usagi is given off will split the moon in half.'

"Sailor Moon SMASH!" Sailor Moon yelled, as she steps forward. Each step creates a small tremor upon impact.

"Um, Usagi?"

"You no stop Sailor Moon, 'Blue Insect Man'!" Sailor Moon said. "Nothing you say can stop Sailor Moon!"

With one last sigh, "Cell, Jr." pulls off his costume, revealing his true guise…

"Ran-ma?" Sailor Moon said in surprise, as she stopped herself in her tracks. "Why Ran-ma here? Where Blue Insect Man go?"

'Great,' Ranma thought to himself. 'My own wife is now as dumb as a box of rocks. Then again, this might be a good thing, considering the amount of trouble Usagi is in…'

"Well?"

"Um, Blue…Insect Man ran away in fear of your power, honey," Ranma said, as he floated to Sailor Moon's height. "You…defeated him."

"HA!" Sailor Moon said in triumph. "Blue Insect Man is scared of Sailor Moon!"

"Um, right. Look, we have to go back home, hon."

"Huh?"

"Well, we, uh, have to celebrate you victory, yes?"

"RIGHT!" Sailor Moon said proudly, as she looked over the horizon in a heroic poise. "We party for much smashing…"

She then turned towards Ranma.

"But first, we 'snu-snu'!" Sailor Moon said, as she reached for Ranma, and slings him over one of her giant shoulders. "Hrrr, Hrrr, Hrrr!"

Ranma sighed, as Sailor Moon carried him off into a bush for snu-snu. Trying to get out of her snu-snu treatment would be a waste of energy, since all he would end up doing would be making his wife angry. And Ranma definitely wouldn't want to make her angry, after getting Sailor Moon to calm down in the first place…

Nevertheless, the crisis, such as it was, was finally resolved.

_Station Log, Stardate: 46853.2. It's been a week since the altercation between Station Counselor Usagi Tsukino and the Provisional Bajoran Government, over the matter of the matter concerning the Bajor moon of Jeraddo. At the conclusion of the crisis, thanks to the input of the Bajoran clergy, it was decided that Counselor Tsukino would not be taken into the custody of the Bajorans, but would, instead, be confined to the brig aboard Station Deep Space 9 outside of her normal duties as counselor. Based upon the events of the "Jerrado Incident", replacement for Counselor Tsukino may be in order. However, thanks to input from both Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome, Chief Conn Officer of the USS Enterprise-D, and my own Science Officer Lt. Jadzia Dax, no move to do so will be made for now. Hopefully, the Jerrado Incident will blow over, allowing station operations to return to resume uninterrupted._

_And if wishes were horses, beggars would ride, or something to that effect…_

"…And that will be all for today," Usagi said, as she completed her therapy session with one of her patients, a Bajoran male, who had post-traumatic stress disorder stemming from the Cardassian Occupation period. Surprisingly, Usagi's Bajoran patients still sought her out for counseling. Then again, considering the sway of the Bajoran clergy, her patients saw the Jeraddo Incident as a test of faith from the Prophets of Bajor, and thus saw Usagi's participation in it as "closed".

However, not everyone felt the same way.

"Thank you, Counselor Tsukino," said the Bajoran technician, as he got up to shake Usagi's hands. "You're insights have truly revealed a side of me that I had not considered before."

"Well, it's my job to see to the health of everyone that sees me, Mr. Yon," Usagi said.

With a nod of the technician's head, he leaves Usagi's office. As he steps out, the technician takes a glance at the Bajoran security detail that stood by Usagi's doorway. He shakes his head, and leaves for the other end of the promenade. As he does so, he is passed by Station Constable Odo, Lt. Commander Ranma Saotome and new interim Starfleet Security Chief Tasha Yar. Yar was to be temporarily assigned to DS9 to help oversee the standardization of Starfleet security protocols, as well as to "shadow" Usagi during her probation period…

"I can't believe Usagi is always getting into trouble, Ranma," Yar said.

"Well, Usagi meant well, Tasha," Ranma replied. "She only wanted to help people."

"Counselor Tsukino's recklessness did not help matters at all," Odo said with a scoff, as he turned towards the Bajoran guard.

"We'll take it from here," Odo said.

"Yes, sir," the guard said, as he snapped to attention, before stepping aside with his partner.

"I still don't see why we have to embarrass Usagi like this," Yar said.

"Me neither," Ranma replied. "However, this is the only way to show the people of Bajor that the Federation respects their sovereignty. I mean, my contacts can only remedy things so far people said contacts lose any clout amongst the people…"

Pause.

"Besides, I'm sure Usagi doesn't mind the attention…"

A few minutes later, Usagi is escorted out of her office in handcuffs. As she and her escort passes by "Quark's", Usagi sees Garak the Tailor and Quark himself. While Garak was sipping his tea, and while Quark was cleaning the counter, the pair sees Usagi and nod in unison. Usagi nods her head in reply before leaving their line of sight.

"What a waste," Quark said. "A lovely creature such as Counselor Tsukino shouldn't be locked away in Odo's cell."

"I wouldn't be too concerned," Garak said.

"Why shouldn't I be? I can't open any new business opportunities with so much scrutiny going her way."

"Opportunities, yes, but there is the mind to consider."

"Oh?"

"I can only speak for myself, but thanks to Counselor Tsukino's involvement in the Jeraddo Incident, I have been receiving special requests from certain parties, parties that prefer to do business anonymously, and who wish to request either favors or reassurances from her."

"What kind?" Quark said out of curiosity.

"Now, now, Mr. Quark," Garak said, as he sets down his now-emptied teacup. "The kind of business that I am is not the kind of business that you are in, and it would be best if you didn't know."

"Ah. Still, I see your point. Just because the counselor is detained, that doesn't mean she is 'contained'."

"You are correct, my dear barkeeper. Even now, I am sure that there is some scheme that you will no doubt be able to profit from."

"Huh," Quark said. "You know, you are quite the fascinating sort. And here I thought that you were dangerous."

"Don't mistake congeniality with weakness, Mr. Quark," Garak said. "After all, even the most delicate of creatures have fangs…"

Garak sees Dr. Bashir walking into the bar, and move to sit down at his usual spot.

"Now, if you can excuse me, I have some business to attend to," Garak said, as he gets up from his seat. "Good day…"

As Garak leaves the bar, Quark was already thinking of ways to use Usagi's talents to make money.

"We definitely live in interesting times," Quark said, before deciding to move on to speak to Morn, who was sipping his own drink…

Meanwhile, in Odo's detention center, Usagi was escorted into her cell.

"There you go," Odo said, as he activates the confinement shield. He had to get Ranma's help to reconfigure Usagi's cell in order to hold the Starfleet counselor, which was why Ranma was still on board DS9.

"You know, this isn't necessary," Usagi said, as she turned towards Ranma. "And I can't believe that you are a party to all this."

"Sorry, but it was a requirement of the deal Starfleet made with the Bajoran Provisional Government, Usagi," Ranma said. "You really made a mess of things."

"Humph."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Yar interjects. "You'll be out of her at the end of the month."

"I still don't have to like it, you know," Usagi said.

"No, you do not."

"Grrrr!"

"Look, I got to go," Ranma said, as he moves off a bit. "I'll stop by before the end of the day to check up on you."

"Don't bother," Usagi said, as she sits down on her bed in her cell. "I'm not going anywhere, remember?"

"If you need anything, you know how to contact me or Ranma," Yar said.

"Whatever. Just go."

"Good night, Counselor Tsukino," Odo said with a nod, as he and the others move off and out of the holding room.

"You, too," Usagi said sarcastically.

And, with that, Usagi was left alone.

"Humph," Usagi said, as she decides to lie in her bed, not bothering the change her clothes. "Nobody around here seems to understand me at all. I only wanted to help other people to save their homes, you know…"

Pause.

"I wish I could see my old friends again," Usagi said, as she drifts off to sleep. "They would have understood where I was coming from…"

As Usagi slept, a man dressed in a tuxedo, cape, cowl and hat silently walks up to the sleeping Moon Princess. He kneels by Usagi's bed down to eye level, and begins to stroke her exposed cheeks.

"Oh, Usagi," Tuxedo Mask said gently. "You might just get your wish after all…"

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

Later, in the O'Brien Residence, Ranma was enjoying his time with his great-great-granddaughter Molly O'Brien.

"Okay, kiddo!" Ranma said with glee, as he pretended to use his knee as a galloping horse for Molly. "Hang on!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Molly said with glee, as she held onto Ranma's knees with her legs, while Ranma (called "Pappy" by his great-great granddaughter) held onto her shirt for safety.

"Giddy-up!" Molly yelled.

"I'm really glad great-grandpa is spending time with us," said Keiko O'Brien, as she was clearing her work from the dining room table. She was getting ready for the next day's lesson plan for the local school, aboard DS9, where she was the primary instructor.

"Him being here is helping me a lot."

"Not that he had much of a choice, considering what is happening of late," Miles said, as he glanced over towards his old friend, former commanding officer and present family member. He had known Ranma for years, stemming from their days during the Federation-Cardassian War, where the pair conducted special operations. In fact, Ranma was Miles' flight instructor during his initial enlistment into Starfleet…

Later, when he and Ranma served aboard the Enterprise-D together, Ranma gave his permission to Miles for Molly's hand in marriage, making them family.

"I guess so," Keiko sighed. Keiko was the grand-daughter of Ranmak (son of Ranma and the Amerind princess Miranamee) and Demora Sulu (daughter Hikaru Sulu and the famed anthropologist Susan Ling). While Keiko was proud to have a stellar heritage, she was concerned about her great-grandfather Ranma's reputation of being too fond of the female gender. In fact, unless non-humanoid, there is no planet in the Alpha Quadrant that does not have someone not related to her in some way because of her great-grandfather "socializing"…

"I just wish that Usagi could be here with us."

"I'm sure it'll happen before Ranma returns to the Enterprise-D," O'Brien said, as he looked at the clock on the far wall. "Huh."

"What is it, Miles?" Keiko asked.

"It looks like it's getting late," Miles said, as he turns towards his wife. "You better get Molly ready for bed. I'll take care of the rest of the dishes and stuff."

"Okay, thanks," Keiko said, as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Miles asked jokingly.

"Oh, just because," Keiko replied with a mischievous. "And there might be more where that kiss came from."

"Um, with Ranma around?"

"Like I care about what you two do at night," Ranma said, as he covered Molly's ears.

"Great-grandfather!" Keiko said with a blush.

"Heh," Ranma said, as he lets go of Molly, so that she could be put to bed.

"Say goodnight, Molly," Keiko said, as she picks up her daughter.

"'Night, Pappy!" Molly said, as she looked at Ranma.

"'Night, kiddo," Ranma said, as he stands up.

"I'll be back shortly," Keiko said, as she takes Molly to Molly's bedroom…

"You know, Miles, experiencing all this that reminds me of the price you and I paid to create a sense of paradise within the Federation," Ranma said with a sigh. "I just hope that Keiko and Molly will never know what we did in order to create that paradise…"

"You're being too hard on yourself, sir," Miles said, as he finishes clearing the table, and putting away the dishes for cleaning. "Brandy or wine?"

"What kind of wine?"

"Rice and plum. The replicators haven't gotten the full menu items in yet…"

"Sake, will do."

"Right," Miles said, as he prepares his order. "Anyway, we have done good, and that which was necessary in order to achieve peace."

"Well, word on the street is that ever since the Bajoran wormhole was discovered, the Cardassian Union has been looking for a way to influence the situation."

"You don't think they would try to retake the station, right?" Miles said, as he gives a cup of sake to his long time friend.

"Right now, no, because their resources are already stretched thin, and the fact that the Cardassians are in the middle of some tough negotiations concerning a permanent border between us and THEM. No, right now, everything is in a holding pattern."

"Well, until things change, let's drink to the future," Miles said, as he raised his own glass of wine towards Ranma. "The life, to hope and to happiness."

"And to health," Ranma said, as he and Miles tapped their respective glasses together in a toast. Upon drinking their respective beverages, Miles set down his glass upon seeing Keiko seeing him drink.

"Miles, I thought we agreed to not drink alcoholic beverages when you are home," Keiko said.

"You know that synthohol is technically non-alcoholic, Keiko," Miles said.

"Keiko, I requested the drink," Ranma said. "I apologize for corrupting your husband."

"Oh, great-grandfather," Keiko said, as she shook her head. "You can be SO incorrigible."

"I know," Ranma said with a grin. "And don't worry; I know that you are being totally holistic and all, so I promise not to get Miles into trouble."

"Okay, but I am holding you to your promise, great-grandfather," Keiko said. She then turned towards Miles. "I'll get the bedroom ready while you and great-grandfather do your 'guy' thing."

"Okay," Miles said with a quick nod.

Keiko takes one last look at her husband and then at Ranma, before heading into the master bedroom.

"I think I am in trouble," Miles said. "But thanks for the save."

"Any time, Miles," Ranma said. "You know, I wouldn't worry about Keiko."

"No?"

"No. I remember my first wife…Akane."

"Do you mean the legendary Admiral Akane Tendo?" Miles asked. "You were married to her?"

"Yep," Ranma replied wistfully. "I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Well, her exploits were two hundred years old," Miles replied. The only thing I know about her was that she was part of the group that made 'first contact' with the Vulcans, and was instrumental in getting humanity back into space. But I also know that her last days were sketchy, since there was no way that she could have been active from the days of first contact to the founding of the Federation. Up until I had gotten to know you better from our Enterprise-D days, I just assumed that there were others who went by the name 'Akane Tendo'."

"Well, Akane was like me: a high-powered martial artist who perfected her chi to the point of not aging as normal as other people," Ranma said.

"She's that good?"

"Yep."

"As good as you?"

"Ha! No, but she was good enough to be a respectfully fighter…"

Pause.

"But I guess that she had gotten serious enough to become self-disciplined," Ranma replied. "Back when I first met her, Akane was stubborn, abusive and wouldn't take no for an answer. But…she had heart, and it was because of that aspect of her personality that I…well…"

"You fell in love, huh?" Miles said with a grin.

"I wouldn't put it like that, but…yeah, I did…"

Pause.

"And I do miss her sometimes…"

"You seem happy to me, though."

"Yeah, well, I've long since moved on."

"Apparently, since I hear you have an alien woman living with you on the Enterprise-D," Miles replied.

"Hey, one, Lianna is not just some 'alien woman'; she is a member of a near-immortal race who job is to protect the Universe from the denizens of the Anti-verse, and, two, she is my 'boss'."

"And you're sleeping with her."

"You know, I think I know when I am not wanted," Ranma said. "Tell Keiko I'll see her tomorrow, when I give my presentation from a segment on the History of Federation tomorrow-"

Just then, Molly enters the living room from her bedroom.

"Daddy!" Molly said. "Pappy!"

"What is it, Molly?" Miles said, as he goes over to his daughter. Meanwhile, Ranma senses something off in the immediate area…

"Molly?" Keiko said, as she entered the living room, having been eaves dropping on Pappy's conversation with Miles. "What is it?"

"There's a man in my room!" Molly said, as she clutched her parents.

"This isn't a nightmare?" Miles asked. "No monster in the bed?"

"No, there really IS a man in my room, Daddy! He told me he wants me to go with him!"

Keiko turns to her husband in concern.

"I'll check it out," Miles said, as he hands Molly over to Keiko. "It's probably nothing-"

Suddenly, the bell to the suite rings.

"Odd," Keiko said. "We weren't expecting anyone tonight."

"No," Ranma said, as he focused his thoughts, as he slowly walks up to the front door. "This is impossible…"

Ranma activates the sliding mechanism, revealing a ghost from the past…

"THERE you are," Akane Tendo said, as she crossed her arms. She appeared to be dressed in a typical Japanese high school outfit.

"I bet you're responsible for me being in a place like this, you jerk!"

"Then he must be the one to speak to," said a dwarf, as he stepped out of Molly's room. He was dressed in medieval garb.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Miles asked, as he motions his wife and daughter away. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he would be damned if he let someone harm his family.

"Who do you THINK I am, Miles O'Brien?" the dwarf said in a Celtic lilt. "I mean, you've been reading stories about the little man who spins straw into gold to your child for quite a while now."

"…"

All throughout the station, figures from within the minds of various crewmates and station personnel appeared, prompting an immediate response…

"So, this is the guy who ends up marrying my Usagi," said Tuxedo Mask, as he eyes Ranma.

"So?" Ranma replied, as he continued his work at his station on Ops. He and some of the others were working on solving the mystery as to why all these figures appeared. It was thought that the Bajoran Wormhole might have something to do about this mysterious phenomenon…

"You weren't around, so I moved on it-"

WHACK!

"Ow," Ranma replied, as he removed Mallet-sama from his head. He then turned towards the source of the irritation.

"What the hell was that for?" Ranma asked Akane.

"You were acting like a jerk, that's what," Akane said, as she returned her attention back to the other source of her irritation.

"So, you're with Ranma," Akane said in a terse manner.

"Yes, I am," Usagi replied. Due to the nature of the situation, Commander Sisko allowed her to assume her duties, thanks to her considerable experience in strange phenomenon.

"And how long have you and that jerk been together?"

"Married or otherwise?"

"You slept with this guy before you got married?" Tuxedo Mask said in a shocked manner.

"Mamoru, I slept with Ranma after my first husband died," Usagi replied. "Afterwards, I felt that it didn't matter, since my children at the time were grown and gone, and I was a lonely widow; same with Ranma. And long after that, after we both lived our own lives, we finally had gotten married…"

Pause.

"It's not a big deal, you know."

"NOT a big deal?" Akane said. She then turned towards Ranma.

"So, who was YOUR first wife? Some floozy?"

"You know, I think I know what's going on," Ranma said. He then turned towards Commander Sisko, who was talking to his idol, Mid-21st century Kings Pitcher Buck Bokai.

"Commander, I think I know what's going on."

"Oh?" Sisko asked.

"What did you find, Ranma?" asked Jadzia Dax, as her doppelganger was flaunting herself onto a blushing Doctor Bashir.

"It would be possible that all these people are illusions. However, in order for all of us to see each others' illusions, it would take a massive power source to pull it off."

"That would mean that there has to be an intelligent mind behind this," said Kira, who was standing next to her mother Meru.

"Right. We haven't detected the power source because there isn't one."

"What do you mean?" Miles asked.

Ranma turns towards Meru.

"I know the Kira family very well, including Kira Meru, from my days when I first visited Bajor. And yet, you haven't reacted to my presence at all."

"That's right," Kira said, as she turned towards "Meru". "Before my mother died, she gave Ranma a message to give to me."

"I...well," Meru said, as she looked away.

"And Akane," Ranma said, as he turned towards Akane, who now seemed nervous. "You act like the Akane I know and love, but you are not the Akane that died in my arms. You're my Akane."

"But I am every bit as her as I can be," Akane replied, before realizing her mistake. "Oops."

"Of course you can," Ranma said. "But you only 'copied' my idealized version of my first…love."

"Of course," Usagi said, as she slapped herself on the forehead. "When I was mad at Ranma for being mean to me, I was thinking about Mamoru."

"Um, well," Tuxedo Mask said.

"Okay, who are you all?" Sisko said, as he stepped back to eye the strangers. He then turned towards Buck. "Well?"

"We apologize for this intrusion," Buck said. "Like you, we are explorers. However, in order for us to get to know a species, we feel that using your imaginations to assume corporeal form is the way forward."

"So, you are energy beings?" Dr. Bashir asked.

"In a manner of speaking," said Tuxedo Mask.

"You could have just asked, instead of scaring children," Miles said with annoyance.

"No harm was intended," said the dwarf known as Rumpelstiltskin. "We just wanted to get to know you all."

"And the verdict?" Kira asked.

"You are a young species, but a promising one," Akane said, as she turned towards Ranma. "These people are lucky to have you here, Ranma Saotome."

"Thanks, I think…"

"Well, we're done here," Buck said. He then turned towards Sisko.

"Take care of yourself, Ben."

And, with that, all the doppelgangers disappeared.

"Depressing," Odo said with a sigh. "And here I thought MY version of Quark was the real one…"

Odo was referring to the fact that there was a second Ferengi named Quark, this one locked away in a holding cell.

"Yeah," Usagi said, as she picked up a red rose from where Tuxedo Mask once stood. "Don't we all…"

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SMST 10: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

A week later…

_Station Log, Stardate: 46925.1. We have been honored with a visit by a delegation of Federation ambassadors on a fact-finding mission to the wormhole. Fortunately, I have just the officer to take them off my hands._

"DABO!" Usagi said, as she raises her hand in celebration. "Woot, woot!"

"My dear Bunny, you are the maid of luck," said Betazoid ambassador Laxwanna Troi, as she collected her winnings.

Meanwhile, O'Brien, Dr. Bashir and Quark look at this scene from the bar in stunned belief.

"I didn't know that the good counselor was such a…'gambling queen'," Dr. Bashir said, as he took a sip from his drink.

"I did," O'Brien said.

"We'll, it's a good thing that business has been up of late, especially during this diplomatic conference," Quark said.

"Oh, that's right," Odo said, as he comes around.

"What are YOU doing here?" Quark asked.

"I am on the security detail, of course," Odo said. "And I expect that you won't over-charge our guests?"

"Why would I do that?" Quark replied. "Good word-of-mouth is much better at generating business than graft-"

"Ah!" Laxwana yelled, as a would-be thief attempted to run off with the ambassador's heirloom: a silver broach.

However, Usagi was much faster than one would believe, as she reached over to grab the thief by the collar without turning away from her gambling.

YANK!

"Hey!" yelled the thief.

"DABO!" Usagi yelled.

"Wow, she's fast," Dr. Bashir said.

"And richer," Miles said.

"Humph," Odo said, as he goes over to deal with the thief…

Later, while O'Brien performs a diagnostic analysis on the ship's power systems from Ops, Laxwana pays a visit.

"Mr. O'Brien, hello," Laxwana said, remembering that the Chief of Operations once served aboard the USS Enterprise-D. "How are you today?"

"Well, I am kind of busy, Ambassador Troi," O'Brien said. "We've been having vole problems chewing up the power conduits."

"Then, I will leave you to your work," Laxwana replied. "But, I am here to see Counselor Tsukino. I need to her assistance in handling a diplomatic matter that she might be more familiar with than I, and I was told that she would be in Ops."

"Actually, she's-"

"Ah," Usagi said, as she crawled out of the conduit with her latest basket full of voles, which were Cardassian rats. She was dirty, but none worse for wear.

"That should do it-"

"Oh, I didn't know you were busy, Usagi," Laxwana said.

"Ambassador?" Usagi asked.

"Ambassador Troi was looking for you," O'Brien said.

"Ah, okay," Usagi said, as she sets down the basket. "What's up?"

"I need consultation on a diplomatic matter, but I can see that you are busy helping Chief O'Brien-"

"Eh, I can spare some time," Usagi said. "I just didn't want the voles to be harmed while the new power conduits are being installed."

"We'll, I didn't know you were into animal welfare."

"Well, my name does mean 'Bunny', after all…"

Later, after a vole shorts out a key power conduit, Usagi and Laxwana are stuck in a turbolift…

Not that it'll stop the two of them from entertaining themselves.

"Okay, truth or dare," Laxwana said.

"Um…dare," Usagi replied.

"The ambassador of Octopoi Prime."

"Oh, please. I'm from Japan, Earth, where magical girls have to deal with demons and monsters with tentacles as a rite of passage."

"Then, you-"

"Let's just say that a normal human male has to be REALLY special in order to satisfy me…in bed."

"I see…"

"Okay, your turn."

"Um, truth."

"Ranma."

"Um…"

"Oh, come on. We agreed to this."

"Fine. Ranma and I had a relationship before I met Ian."

"Oh, okay," Usagi said, although she had suspicion that Laxwana was holding back some information, but decided to not to press the issue further.

Later, days later after the power was restored, Laxwana prepares to board her ship, which was bound for home.

"Thank you for entertaining me, my dear," Laxwana said, as she and Usagi performs the cheek kiss. "I really had a nice time."

"Well, anytime you want to stop by for some fun and games, let me know," Usagi said.

Just then, Ranma steps out of the airlock. Apparently, the ship that Laxwana was to use was the Enterprise-D.

"Well, I'm back," Ranma said.

"And speaking of 'fun-and-games'," Laxwana said, as she sashays over to Ranma, while encircling her arm around Ranma's. "Hello, my dear stallion."

"Huh?" Ranma replied, resulting in Usagi giggling.

A week later…

_Station log, Stardate: 46922.3. We have identified the dead Klingon. His name was Hon-Tihl, First Officer of the Toh'Kaht. Why he died, and the cause of his ship's destruction, is still unknown._

Unknown at the time of the arrival of the Klingon, everyone aboard Deep Space Nine catches a telepathic virus from a dying Klingon, one that enacts extreme actions within everyone, save for Odo. Unfortunately, he was dealing with the menace that was Majin Sailor Moon.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO!" Majin Sailor Moon chortles, as she held Odo in a telekinetic grip, while her eyes glowed, in order to prevent him from using his shapeshifting abilities against her. "The Moon Princess has arrived…once again."

"Counselor, snap out of this," Odo said, noticing that Majin Sailor Moon had turned "Quark's" into a throne room of some kind, with a comatose Dax suspended on wires like a marionette. "This isn't YOU."

"On the contrary, it SHOULD be," the Moon Princess said. "For too long, I have allowed lower lifeforms to dictate things to me. Perhaps, it is time to take my place as the proper ruler of the Alpha Quadrant, if not the galaxy…"

Pause.

"Starting with Bajor!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Major Kira, as she walks into the bar.

"Oh, look. Major Kira thinks she can stop me."

"Stop you? I'll do more than that…"

A cylindrical object appears in her hand.

"Thanks to YOUR husband's training, you are not the only with some personal power…"

SNAP! Hzzzzz…

The blue-colored energy sword glows, as Kira begins to recall all the Force training she went through under Ranma's care.

"So, it's true," Majin Sailor Moon said. "Ranma did teach you Jedi training during the Cardassian Occupation."

"Among others," Kira said, as she suddenly disappeared to appear behind the Moon Princess. She then lowers her lightsaber for a powerful strike, only to be blocked when Majin Sailor Moon raised her right index and middle finger to block the attack.

BLAM!

"Ah, and Ranma taught you some Bene Gesserit techniques as well," Majin Sailor Moon said, as her monkey tail swished. "Face, I am WAY beyond your power."

"You forgot something, though," Kira said.

"And what's that?"

"I was also taught the most potent aspect of Ranma's training: how to use a villain's superiority complex against him…or her."

"…What?"

Odo picks up the anti-telepathic ray gun from the ground, the one that O'Brien had made up on the fly with Dr. Bashir's assistance, and discharged it.

FWAAAM!

"Ah!" Majin Sailor Moon yelled, as she was rendered unconscious.

"Now, to end this threat to Bajor," Kira said, as she was about to decapitate Majin Sailor Moon.

FWAAAM!

"Ugh!" Kira said, as she falls to the ground, now unconscious. As soon as she let goes of her lightsaber, it is rendered inactive.

Hzzzzz-snap!

"Sorry, Nerys," Odo said with a sigh, knowing that Kira, too, was under the influence of the telepathic virus. For once, he could use a drink…

A week later…

"So, you're saying that this Cardassian is none other than Gul Darhe'el, the supervisor of the Gallitep labor camp?" Commander Sisko asked.

"I'm SURE he is," Kira said. "His bio-signature matches to the one we have on file, and he has an illness that could have only come from Gallitep…"

Pause.

"He IS the Butcher, and the provisional government is prepared to make a request of the Federation for his extradition."

"And I do not have a problem with this," Sisko said. He then turned towards Counselor Tsukino.

"But you have a problem with this?"

"I am strictly speaking as a diplomat on this matter, sir," Usagi said.

"Oh, typical," Kira said.

"The fact of the matter is that Gul Darhe'el IS a celebrated hero within the Cardassian Union. And with the negotiations ongoing, to finalize the borders between the Federation and Cardassian being a delicate as they are, this matter should be conducted 'by the book'…"

Pause.

"And that means that Darhe'el should be afforded due process."

"That man butchered thousands of Bajorans during his watch, 'counselor'," Kira seethed. "And while he is sitting in Odo's cell, justice will continue to be denied-"

Just then, Odo enters Sisko's office.

"Constable, so, is our guest the Butcher of Gallitep?" Sisko asks.

"I'm afraid there might be some irregularities in Darhe'el's story," Odo said, as he hands his report to Sisko, who took a quick glance at Odo PADD device.

"This can't be right," Sisko said, as he hands the device over to Kira, who then took a look at it herself.

"Thanks to using Counselor Tsukino's contacts, I was able to get confirmation from my own people nevertheless."

"No, this can't be right," Kira said, as she shook her head violently. "This CAN'T be right."

"Then, you should speak to Darhe'el again, and get the truth of the matter," Sisko said. "After all, I DO want to handle this matter…by-the-book…"

The truth of the matter was that a file clerk under Gul Darhe'el, named Glinn Aamin Marritza, a Junior Officer in the Cardassian Guard, had used gene therapy and surgery to pose as Darhe'el, in order to pay for Darhe'el's crimes out of guilt for what had happened at the Gallitep labor camp. However, in spite of this, Kira, not wanting to frame an innocent man, decided to not press charges. Unfortunately, what Kira wanted didn't matter, when Marritza was assassinated by a family member of a victim of Darhe'el's cruel "management"…

A week later…

"I can't believe that my school is being targeted due to religious intolerance!" Keiko complained, as she prepares dinner for the family, with Usagi's help.

"Keiko, you know that the Bajorans have only recently become independent," Usagi said. "They are trying to reassert what makes Bajor Bajoran, free of non-Bajoran influence."

"But do they HAVE to include me and the children into their discussion?" Keiko said. "Besides, all I am trying to teach them, Bajoran and non-Bajoran alike the nature of the Bajoran Wormhole."

"I would think that calling the Prophets 'wormhole aliens' will help?"

"It sounds to me like you're taking Vedek Winn's side," Keiko said. "I would think that you would be a supporter of Vedek Bareil instead…"

Keiko was referring to the fact that with Opaka no longer Kai, the head of the religious order on Bajor, an election was taking place to fill that vacancy.

"I am, mostly because Bareil isn't against me starting up a Bene Gesserit chapter on the Bajoran moon of Jerrado."

"But…"

"But I'm a supporter of unbiased truth, my dear," Usagi said. "Yes, the Prophets are 'wormhole aliens', but they have guided Bajor since the discovery of the first Orb of the Prophets. It is their belief that has enabled their faith in their ability to overcome the Cardassian Occupation, and they will need that faith to heal their wounds FROM that occupation."

"Then, how should I teach, then?"

"You allow guest lecturers to come in and teach the subject, on both sides of the issue. Have you invited Vedek Winn or Vedek Bareil to speak to the students about any of this?"

"No, and I should have," Keiko said. "But, do you think, at this point, I should even try to extend a hand to Winn?"

"Leave that to me," Usagi said. "And don't worry, I won't embarrass the family."

"I…hope you don't," Keiko said, as she broke out into a sweat. "I don't need any more trouble…"

The next day, Usagi pays a visit to Vedek Winn…

"Ah, if it isn't the trouble-maker," Vedek Winn said with tight smile. "Please, Counselor Tsukino, come in…"

"Thank you, your grace," Usagi said. "I'm glad that you made time for me."

"Considering that I might have to deal with the likes of you for the foreseeable future, I like to get to know who I am dealing with."

"Okay, then I will get to the point of my visit," Usagi said.

"Have a seat," Winn said, as she and Usagi sat down in Winn's office. "Proceed."

"I want your permission to keep the Federation school free of politics, as well as allow the Bene Gesserit to continue its mission," Usagi said.

"Why would I want to allow that?" Winn said. "Besides, I am only one person."

"You are one person with a lot of supporters," Usagi said. "You words can carry a lot of weight."

"Well, that is generous of you to say that, but there is nothing that I can do."

"I see," Usagi said, as she fishes out a data chip (called a "Cardassian Isolinear Rod") from her purse. "I'll leave this copy of a report Commander Sisko had someone do."

"What's this?" Winn said with suspicion.

"Well, apparently, someone attempted to plant a bomb in my great-granddaughter's school, as well as set up an escape route if caught," Usagi said.

"Wait," Winn said, as her smile faltered a bit. "Mrs. Keiko O'Brien…is family?"

"Yes, she is. And I would hate to think what would happen if Ranma Saotome finds this out."

"Ranma…SAOTOME?"

"Yes. You know, Ranma, who spent many years on Bajor helping the Bajoran Resistance under Kai Opaka's tenure."

"I see…"

"Your Grace, all I ask is a chance for the relationship between the Federation and Bajor to work," Usagi said. "Now, I know that you want Bajoran values to prosper, so I have spoken with my great-granddaughter about this, and will be willing to adjust her lesson plan to accommodate your concerns. In fact, I even suggested to her to invite you as a guest lecturer."

"You are…willing to do this?" Winn asked.

"As I said, I want the relationship between the Federation and Bajor to work," Usagi said.

"Very well, I will consider it," Winn said with a nod. "But does this mean that you will no longer engage in your usual antics?"

"I think we should take things one step at a time, Your Grace…"

**Tbc.**


	23. Chapter 23

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time.**

**Additional Note: This is just a quick update. More to come as soon as possible.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Counselor Usagi Tsukino left on her extended vacation; one week to spend time with Ranma and their daughter Aikiko on the Enterprise-D, a week on the pleasure planet of Risa with Science Officer Jadzia Dax (much to Dr. Julian Bashir's chagrin), and a week somewhere in the so-called "Uncharted Territories" (a catch-all phrase for unincorporated space in the Beta Quadrant). Everyone on board was bracing for the Moon Princess' return to the Federation space station known as "DS9"…

"I STILL can't believe it," Dr. Bashir said in disbelief.

"Julian, it's not a big deal," Dax said, as she sipped her drink.

"NOT a big deal? You and Counselor Tsukino spent time on the pleasure planet of Risa."

"We were there to celebrate the birthday of an old friend, as well as wanting to unwind to have some fun together."

"Together as in…?"

"Really, Julian, don't assume that just because two old friends, who once had an intimate relationship with each other, would go on a vacation for some…quality time."

"Oh, okay…"

Pause.

"So, what exactly DID happen?" Dr. Bashir asked.

"Can't."

"You mean you won't."

"You know, with you being this pushy, it's a good thing Usagi talked me out of inviting you to Risa for the birthday bash," Dax said.

"You mean…I was going to be invited?" Dr. Bashir said in surprise.

"Yes. I figured that inviting you to com with us would be a good way for us to get to know each other. But Usagi felt that you wouldn't be mature enough to deal with the kind of activities we're into."

"Sounds like you missed a good time, doctor," Quark said.

"Ugh," Bashir said, as he lays his head down, feeling like he had missed a gold opportunity to spend some time with the object of his affection."

"But never mind HIM," Quark said, as he looked into Dax's eyes. "Can't you tell ME anything, as to what the good counselor was up to, after your excursion?" Quark asked Jadzia, as she sipped her drink while reading her notes at the bar in "Quark's".

"No, I can't," Jadzia said.

"Surely, the counselor gave you SOME clues about what she was up to," Dr. Bashir said.

Jadzia eyes both Quark and Dr. Bashir before setting down her drink.

"We both left Risa at the same time," Dax said. "Although…"

"Yes?" Quark said.

"Usagi didn't exactly use a transport vehicle or shuttle to leave the planet. And the only thing she said was that she needed to spend time by herself, by going on some…'random adventure" or something to that face."

"Ah," Quark said with a smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Dr. Bashir said.

"Counselor Usagi might know some things that could be useful to me."

"You mean, profitable."

"Of course. The trick would be how to extract what she knows in the least subtle way-"

Suddenly, a lightning bolt came out of nowhere, and strikes the deck. One flash of light later, and everyone could see that, kneeling in the middle of Quark's place was a female who was covered in armor, from head-to-toe. She seemed to be kneeling with her elegant sword in hand, as she pressed the tip into the deck slight.

"Hey!" Quark said. "What gives-?"

The silver, armored figure rose to her feet, and looked towards the Ferengi. Only the person's eyes could be seen through a slim visor/viewer of the helmet, and they seemed to glow a soft white. The effect on Quark was unnerving.

"Er, well, um…"

Just then, Commander Sisko, Major Kira and Constable Odo enter Quark's.

"So, you're the source of the energy disturbance," Sisko said.

"She just showed up," Dr. Bashir said.

"Great, another alien menace," Kira said, as she pressed her hand to her side arm.

Meanwhile, Odo was observing the new arrival with a keen eye. The height and figure was about right, and he could see etched markings of a Crescent moon on the chest plate. After noticing Dax trying to not laugh openly, Odo immediately came to a logical conclusion…

"I'll be in my office if you need me," Odo said, as he turned away.

"Constable?" Sisko asked. "Why-?"

"Ack!" the armored figure said, as she took off her helmet…

"YOU?" Kira said.

"Hey, Nerys," Usagi said. "Sir, sorry for my…entrance, but trying to initiate a solo 'Sailor Teleport' from half a galaxy away is not exactly rocket science."

"I suppose not," Sisko said. "We will definitely have to talk about how you make an entrance, counselor."

"Of course, sir," Usagi said, as she proceeded to leave the gaming area at Quark's. "By the way, I brought you guys some souvenirs from my 'excursion'."

"That's an understatement," Dr. Bashir said, as he turned towards Dax. "And you knew about this?"

"No, not exactly, but I knew that 'Bunny' was a member of the Cosmo-Knights," Dax said.

"…What?"

"Long story, you know."

"I bet."

A day later…

"Good Morning, everyone," Sisko said, as he stepped in front of the main tactical work bench at "Ops", located in the middle of the command deck of DS9. "I'm glad everyone is here."  
"Including Counselor Tsukino?" Kira said with a mild annoyance.

"Especially because of her, if what you say is true, major."

Kira looks over towards Usagi, who was picking her nose…

"Fine. Late last night, Quark gave me this," Kira said, as she presents a Bajoran earring.

"Nice," Dax said with a wiry grin. "A mystery."

"Okay, I'll bite," said Chief of Station Operations Miles O'Brien. "Who does that earring belong to?"

"It belongs to Li Nalas," Odo said. "He was a member of the Bajoran Resistance."

"Li was more than that," Kira said. "He was a hero amongst the Bajoran people, having killed Gul Narale, a notorious Cardassian officer who had destroyed half a dozen villages…"

Pause.

"I should know, since Narale had torched my village in retaliation for the Shakaar Cell's activities," replied Kira. She then picked up the Bajoran earring.

"Every Bajoran earring is unique. Like mine, it has the family name, the place of birth and the name of one's parents. I believe that this earring belongs to Li."

"That's assuming that it's genuine," Sisko said.

"Maybe, maybe not, but according to Quark, this earring was delivered to him through merchants and traders—illegal and otherwise—from the someone inside the Hutet Labor Camp on Cardassia IV."

"Sounds like someone should check this place," Usagi said.

"That's exactly why I approved Major Kira's request to investigate Hutet," Sisko said, as he turned away a bit.

"Sounds like there is a reason for wanting to investigate," Dax said. "Otherwise, you would have forwarded an official request on Li Nalas' status through diplomatic channels."

"For some time now, a group of extremists known as 'The Circle' have been making the claim that for Bajor being strictly Bajoran, including eliminating the presence of all Bajorans in this sector, including the Federation. In fact, there have been attacks on non-Bajorans on Bajor, and it's a matter of time before what is happening there, happens here."

"Sounds like it's something Major Kira would approve," Dr. Bashir said.

"I would, except that I take the Provisional Government's position that we need the presence of the Federation for a full recovery," Kira said. "If nothing else, we still need protection from the Cardassians."

"Great, we're cannon fodder," O'Brien said.

"And that is why I am glad Counselor Tsukino has returned from her vacation," Sisko said, as he turned his full attention towards Usagi, who was reading one of her manga books from Earth. Sisko frowns.

"Counselor?"

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she looked up. She could see that Sisko was not too pleased with her inattentiveness to the meeting. She quickly tossed her reading material back into pocket space.

"What was that, sir?"

"Again, why is Tsukino a part of this meeting?" Kira said.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Sisko said. "Counselor, we don't have many options, and I really would appreciate it if you take these discussions seriously-"

"Actually, we already have the resources assembled for this investigation," Odo said, as he brings up the Li Nalas mission parameters. "With the tailor Garak's help, we have secured the proper papers to gain access into Cardassian, and, thanks to Counselor Tsukino's assistance, we have secured a non-Federation, non-Bajoran vessel."

"Wait, how did you get everything ready so fast?" Kira asked.

Odo turned towards Usagi.

"When I gave Quark his souvenir, he mentioned Li Nalas earring, as well as where it came from. So, I asked Garak about it, who confirmed it, and then I asked Odo if he can help get things ready for when the commander approves Major Kira's mission."

"While I appreciate your pro-activeness, but I would really appreciate you more if I am informed of your activities that might be of my concern," Sisko said. "Still, I thank you."

"No problem, sir," Usagi said. She then turned towards the so-called "Fourth Wall".

"On today's 'Sailor Moon', I learned the value of trust. True, I can do many things on my own, but trust must be earned, and when trust is earned, so is respect. So, always keep that in mind when dealing with co-workers and immediate supervisors. Sailor Moon, says!"

Unfortunately, to everyone else, Usagi was speaking to thin air.

"Um, huh," Sisko said. He then turned towards Dax.

"Old Man, care to explain this?" Sisko said.

"Later," Dax said. "Just roll with it for now."

Meanwhile, in a higher dimension, Q and the love of his life, Serenity, are watching the equivalent of television.

"Our daughter is rather…eccentric," Q said, as he watches the television show, "Deep Space Nine". Actually, any activity in the lower dimensions appeared a "reality television" to those in the higher dimensions.

"Just roll with it, dear," Serenity said, as she sipped her tea…

Later, at the Cardassian border, the border guard receives a transmission.

"Transport ship, this is Check Point 45," said the border patrol agent in a bored tone. "State your purpose."

CHIRP!

On the screen there appeared a human male, a Bajoran female and a rather large, green female.

"This is the 'Jolly Rancher'," said O'Brien, who was posing as freighter captain. "I have a last minute request to entertain the troops stationed at the Hutet Prison Camp on Cardassia IV."

"Oh?" the Cardassian said in surprise. "I didn't receive any such notice."

"That's why I said 'last minute'."

"Very well, send over your notice so that I may process it for confirmation-"

"Hey, big boy," said Usagi, who was in her 'Hulkusagi' form. As the Hulkusagi, thanks to being experimented on by a future, evil version of the Hulk, named "The Maestro", the Hulkusagi was a super-strong "Gammazon". Thankfully, she had some control over her form, as well as how muscular, big and savage her Hulkusagi form could be, which is how Usagi could also make a convincing Orion slave girl…

"What is it you want, Orion?"

"I got things to do and many appointments to keep for some…'entertainment'," Usagi said.

"What makes YOU so special for any special consideration, female?"

"I guess you haven't heard of 'Lady Luscious Luna'?" O'Brien said.

"Did you say…'Luscious Luna'? The only one who has successfully adopted the famous 'Uhura Fan Dance', a dance that no sentient being can withstand?"

"That's the one."

"Well, by all means, this can wait," the Cardassian said, as he tosses aside the document request. "By all means, proceed."

"Thank you, darling!" Usagi said, as she blew the guard a kiss into the monitor.

"Heh," the Cardassian said, as he waved back into his monitor with a goofy expression, before severing the link.

CHIRP!

"Well, it is look like we're almost there," Kira said. "It's a good thing you guys had put out that story of counselor being some exotic dancer."

"What story?" Usagi said.

"You mean to tell me…?"

"It's true, major," O'Brien said with a sigh. "You're looking at the one person who has one the Starfleet Academy Talent Show throughout her academic career, four years running. In fact, the video archives of her dances, particularly of Usagi performing the Uhura Fan Dance, four years running before retiring. In fact, I bet she STILL gets requests to do a complete show…or request for her hand in marriage."

"Aye, it's true," Usagi said with a sigh. "It's a burden getting the attention of males…females and others for a romantic liaison."

"Yeah, some burden," Kira said incredulous. "I swear, the more things I learn about you, the more I wonder whether or not I'm just dreaming all of this while in the throes of a brain fever…"

**Tbc.**


	24. Chapter 24

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

Upon arriving at the Hutet Labor Camp, the camp commander, Gul Mo'Ron, the prefect of the labor camp, was rightfully suspicious of these new arrivals…

"You must understand my position in all this," said, Mo'Ron, as he drank his tea. "And while it is true that it is my birthday this week, I was not expecting any 'gifts' from anyone."

"I understand," O'Brien said. "That is why I presented my verification documents."

"Well, that's the thing. The individual that you are claiming to have requested this…activity hasn't been heard from in years, as far as I know."

"True, but you could still call your friend."  
"Yes, I suppose so," Mo'Ron said, as he glanced over at Usagi and Kira's direction. "Then again, it would be a waste to not appreciate the Orion and Bajoran's company."

"The females are here for entertainment purposes only. They are not yours to keep."

"And they will be put to good use while you and your lovely companions are here," Mo'Ron said. "But, I want to know if Miss Luna needs special accommodations in order to prepare for her show."

"I have everything that she will need," O'Brien said. "We just need a stage."

"THAT, I can provide. But I need to inspect your equipment."

"Of course," O'Brien said.

"I'm glad that you understand. In the mean time, I will arrange special quarters for you all. They will, of course, be guarded."

"I expect no less."

After being shown their quarters, which were part of the guards' housing area, and after O'Brien was separated from Usagi and Kira, Usagi decided to discuss the matter of their situation with Kira.

"You do know that one of us may have to…spend time with that moron guy," Usagi said.

"Of course I KNOW," Kira said flatly. "So, who is it going to be?"

"I think I'll do it," Usagi said.

"You seem to be a bit enthusiastic about playing the role of the 'tart'."

"We're playing?" Usagi said mockingly. "Drat!"

"…"

"Seriously, Kira, you know who Li Nalas is, having met him before. You can work the audience, while I can, well, 'work it' with the prefect."

"Don't you have problem with putting yourself in a compromising position?" Kira said.

"Kira, I'm over thousands of years old, having traveled across the space-time continuum, all in the effort to return to Earth, circa late 20th century," Usagi said somberly. "I've been a wife, mother, healer, soldier, angel, devil, and many things in between. If I was a young maiden on her first undercover mission, I probably would have some…difficulties in putting myself in a 'compromising position'. But I'm more than willing to do what it takes to free a man who could be a stabilizing force on Bajor, and that's what counts, right?"

"Well, I understand, I guess," Kira said with a nod. "I just hope that YOU understand the situation."

"Why, major, you really DO care about my welfare."

"Yeah, well, just don't spread THAT to everyone else," Kira groused. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Will do," Usagi said, as she nods her head in reply. "In the mean time…what do you think of this little number?"

Usagi shows Kira an outfit that left nothing to the imagination.

"It looks like it's missing some material..."

Pause.

"Actually, it looks like it's missing a LOT of material."

Later, at the assembly of camp prisoners, Chief O'Brien introduces the act that will be shown to the audience.

"Gentle-beings, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the one and only 'Luscious Luna'!" O'Brien yells enthusiastically, as he steps aside to the roar of the crowd.

Usagi, wearing a sexy dance number and a top hat had her left leg on a chair. She demurely hid her face, while she began her act, starting with a classic cabaret song of Earth origin…

_Falling in love again_

_Never wanted to_

_What am I to do?_

_Can't help it…_

Usagi lifts her head up to scan the crowd with her eyes. From the mission briefing, she had some idea what Li Nalas is suppose to look like, but she couldn't act like she was trying to find a specific person at the camp. That is why she had been fitted with special contact lenses that could be used as cameras for Kira to use…

_Love's always been my game_

_Play it how I may_

_I was made that way_

_Can't help it…_

Meanwhile, O'Brien goes backstage where Kira was scanning the images that were being fed to her.

"How's it going?" O'Brien asked.

"This monitoring system is working like a dream," Kira said. "So far, I don't think we're going to be detected."

"Yeah, so far," O'Brien said, as he took out his Tricorder. He then began to scan the entire Hutet Labor Camp from his position.

"From my experience, Cardassians have a doublet system when it comes to sensor sweeps."

"A scan from inside and outside a parameter," Kira replied. "It lessens the likely-hood of sensor blind spots."

"Precisely. The system here at Hutet is not as sophisticated, thankfully."

"Still, we do have to be careful," Kira said. "The last thing I want to happen is for an interstellar incident to occur- wait."

"You found something?" O'Brien asked.

"I think so," Kira said, as she pressed a nano-communicator near her temple. It had been installed by Dr. Bashir before the mission began.

"Kira to 'Luna'," Kira said softly. "Scan your eyes towards direction 089 degrees, and magnify to the fifth power…

Outside, on stage, Usagi did as she was told while continuing to sing.

_Men cluster to me like moths around a flame_

_And if their wings burn, I know I'm not to blame…_

From her vantage point, Usagi could see Li Nalas, who seemed preoccupied.

"Got it," Kira said with a smile.

"It's him?" O'Brien asked.

"It's him, alright. He doesn't appear to be harmed or anything."

"Have Usagi deploy the micro-transponder," O'Brien said.

"Do you think an epidermal transfer will work?"Kira asked.

"I hope so," O'Brien said. "We're doing real experimental stuff at this point…"

"Okay," Kira said with a nod. She then focused on her com-link with the Moon Princess.

"Kira to 'Luna', proceed with the plan. It's a go."

Outside, Usagi stripped off a lacy glove, and tossed it into the audience. There were cheers when one of the prisoners sniffed the glove before raising it into the air for the crowd to see. At that point, Usagi began to step down from the stage, in order to work the crowd while she continued to sing.

_Falling in love again_

_Never wanted to_

_What am I to do?_

_Can't help it…_

As she went to the crowd, Usagi notices that the guards and Prefect Mo'Ron—who was also in attendance—were now paying close attention to her. She knew that she had to be very careful about not arousing suspicion, when she made her move.

_Love's always been my game_

_Play it how I may_

_I was made that way_

_Can't help it…_

Soon, Usagi arrives where Li Nalas sat. He looked visibly uncomfortable, as Usagi began to playfully flirt with the Bajoran resistance leader…

_Men cluster to me like moths around a flame_

_And if their wings burn, I know I'm not to blame_

Usagi then circled around to sit on Li Nalas' lap, before taking off her other glove…

_Fallin' in love again_

_Never wanted to_

_What am I to do?_

_Can't help it…_

With her other hand exposed, Usagi gently strokes Li Nalas's face. When she did, Usagi delivered a series of nanoprobes through Li's skin upon contact. Later, these probes will assemble into a workable transponder that will enable anyone from the outside of the camp to accurately beam that person off the planet.

_Love's always been my game_

_Play it how I may_

_I was made that way_

_Can't help it…_

Usagi then hugs Li Nalas close. She could feel Li wanted to get her off of him, so she then decided to reassure him with a mild confession.

"The 'wild horse' will set you free," Usagi said with a whisper in Li's ear, knowing that Li knew Ranma, and that he also knew that the phrase "wild horse" translated into Ranma's actual name, something that only the Bajoran Resistance would know. Li was surprised by this, as indicated by the widening of his eyes.

"Act normal, so you won't raise suspicion from the Cardassians," Usagi said, as she brushed Li's hair with her fingers. Once Li re-comports him, Usagi then continued her song aloud.

_Men cluster to me like moths around a flame_

_And if their wings burn, I know I'm not to blame…_

Usagi then continued to work the crowd before returning to the stage. She would conclude her set with her most famous performance of all: the famous "Uhura Fan Dance", which got the crowd to be very enthusiastic, especially, when she made her final announcement.

"Okay, boys," Usagi said demurely, feeling guilty for manipulating the hormones of the audience, while covering herself only with a pair of large, feathered fans. "Who wants to enter into 'paradise'? First come, first serve. Tee-hee-!"

And that's when all hell broke loose, as the prisoners began to riot.

"What the hell is she doing?" Kira asked.

"Given us the window we need," O'Brien said, as he packed his small briefcase. "Let's go-!"

During the melee, with the prisoners fighting amongst themselves to see who had the right to be with Luscious Luna, with the Cardassian guards trying to maintain control over the situation, Kira and O'Brien were able to get to Li Nalas.

"Li Nalas?" Kira said, as Li turned towards his fellow Bajoran.

"Nerys?" Li said in surprise.

"We're here to get you out," O'Brien said, as he activated the auto-recall of the transponders within himself, Kira, Usagi and Li. With the transponders activated, a narrow transporter beam could be used between the sensor 'windows' of the security net.

"What about your friend?" Li asked. "She looks like she is in terrible trouble."

"Heeeheeeeheeeheee!" Usagi said in laughter, as she was swarmed by men…and some women, who managed to reach her. "That's ticklish-!"

"She can take care of herself," Kira said, with rolled eyes, as the signal reached an awaiting ship…

BRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG G…

And, with that, Li Nalas and his rescuers were gone.

Rather than beam back to the transport vessel that took them to Cardassia IV, Li and his rescuers re-materialized on a runabout, the Rio Grande, which was parked just outside of Cardassian space.

"Welcome back," said Lt. Jadzia Dax with a smile, as she and Dr. Julian Bashir turned to face the arrivals from their seats on the runabout.

"Any physical problems?" Dr. Bashir said, as he performed a medical scan on the arrivals. Part of the plan was to have the civilian transport ship deploy a series of "dummy satellites" that could be used to bounce and boost a transport signal before self-destructing. There was concern that the distance that the transporter beam had to travel might not have worked, or that the satellites would be detected before the rescue could commence...

"No problems, that I see," O'Brien said, as he checked himself out. "I got all my fingers."

"Excellent," Dr. Bashir said, as he began to examine the others.

"We did it," Kira said with a smile, as she turned towards Li Nalas. "Welcome home, Nalas."

"Um, thanks," Li said with hesitance. He then turned towards Usagi.

"That's was some performance back there," Li said, as Dax used a spare blanket to cover up the Moon Princess.

"Thanks," Usagi said with a smile. "It too bad we couldn't have rescued everyone there…"

And, with that, the Rio Grande warps back to the Federation station "Deep Space Nine", where Li Nalas, celebrated war hero within the Bajoran Resistance, will get a welcome home celebration.

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: The pro-Bajoran conspiracy known as "The Circle" makes its move against the Federation's presence on DS9, with Usagi being the first casualty! See you then…**

**Additional Note: This chapter was a bit more "mature" than usual, but I hope no one is offended by it, and enjoy it for what it's worth. Also, the song that Usagi sang is called "Falling in Love Again", which was sang by the late entertainer Marlene Dietrich. A clip of her performance, as depicted in the film "The Blue Angel" (1930), can be found on YouTube.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

A week later…

"Nurse, we have a medical emergency!" yelled Dr. Bashir, as a very special patient is rolled into the medical ward of the Federation space station "Deep Space Nine". Flanked by this patient were Jadzia Dax and Keiko O'Brien.

"Hang on," Dax said, as Keiko cried tearfully.

"Who could have done this to her?" Keiko cried. "Who could have done this to great-grandmother?"

"Jadzia, help me lift the counselor unto the medical bed," Dr. Bashir said, as he and his Bajoran nurse lifted the prone body of Counselor Usagi Tsukino, with the assistance of Dax.

"Doctor, these wounds," said the nurse.

Dr. Bashir looked down at Usagi's body. Just by his initial prognosis, someone with a gaping hole through his or her body shouldn't be alive at all…

"Julian," Dax said.

"Huh?" Dr. Bashir said. "Oh. These wounds-"

"Are treatable, trust me," Dax said. "But you have to remove the barbs first, and there isn't much time to do so."

"Okay," Bashir said. "Let's just hope that whoever did this is caught and brought to justice…"

A few days ago…

"…And we assure you that the Bajoran prisoners at the Hutet Labor Camp on Cardassia IV were purely…an oversight," said Gul Dukat, as he spoke to Commander Sisko via communication link.

"I bet," Major Kira said in snide tones.

"I am sure that this situation will be remedied?" Sisko asked.

"Of course, commander, they will be," Dukat said, ignoring Kira's remarks. "The remaining Bajorans will be transferred soon."

"Glad to hear that."

"Oh, one more thing."

"What is that?"

"I have…friends who would like to solicit Counselor Tsukino's talents for special events. You know, for birthday and bachelor parties. If she is amiable to perform as 'Luscious Luna'-"

"I seriously doubt that my counselor would be interested in performing again. Consider her retired."

"Ah, how unfortunate," Dukat said. He then noticed Usagi giving the "okay" hand gesture behind Sisko and Kira's back, indicating that she would be interested in making some money on the side. This almost went unnoticed, when Sisko and Kira turned to see Usagi act nonchalant suddenly.

"What?" Usagi said. "I didn't do anything."

"Well, I will be in touch, once the transfer of Bajoran prisoners has been completed," Dukat said. "Dukat: out."

CHIRP!

"I seriously hope that you're not thinking of performing again, counselor," Sisko said.

"Sir, what I do on my own time is my business," Usagi said. "Besides, we might be able to use my role as 'Luscious Luna' to develop contacts within the Cardassian High Command."

"She has a point there," Kira said.

"I seriously doubt THAT," Sisko said.

Just then, the doorbell to Sisko's office rings.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Come," Sisko said, as he, Kira and Usagi greets First Minister Jaro Essa, as well as Li Nalas, who was still getting used to the idea of being a freed man…

"Minister Jaro, Mr. Li," Sisko said, as he nods his head.

"Commander," Jaro said. Jaro was a stern, middle-aged man who tolerated the presence of non-Bajoran at Deep Space Nine.

"Commander," Li Nalas said.

"Well, first, congratulations are in order," Sisko said. "You are 'Navarch' Li, correct?"

"Yes, I suppose," Li said uncomfortably.

"'Navarch'?" Kira asked.

"We did not think just any rank was suitable for the hero of the people," Jaro said. "So, the Provisional Council decided to approve a new rank, and Li, thanks to his exploits, has definitely earned it."  
"I only did what was necessary to free Bajor," Li said.

"And always modest, too," Jaro said. He then notices Usagi.

"Counselor Tsukino, you have my thanks in using your…talents to free Li."

"Oh, it's noting," Usagi said. "If a cause is just, I am more than willing to sacrifice dignity for the greater good."  
"Hmmm, yes. Anyway, shall we begin our meeting…?"

Later, at Quark's…

"I can't believe I'm being reassigned," Kira said.

"YOU can't believe?" Quark said, as he sets down his mugs. "Look at my forehead."

Kira looks up at Quark's forehead to see a tattoo of a circle with a lightning bolt inside.

"New Ferengi décor?" Kira said with a smirk.

"No, I was attacked last night by the Circle, that's what," Quark replied. "So, YOUR problems is nothing compared to mine…"

Just then, Li steps up to the bar.

"Major, Mr. Quark," Li said.

"Navarch," Kira said.

"Just call me Li Nalas. Or just Nalas. I don't like titles."

"I see. Well, congratulations on being my replacement."

"Believe me, that was news to me," Li said. He then turned his attention towards Quark.

"I was told that Counselor Tsukino would be here today?"

"Yes, she's using Holosuite-3, upstairs," Quark said.

"Oh, okay," Li said, as he turns to leave for Holosuite-3.

"Don't forget to let her know you're going to enter," Kira said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the counselor tends to be into weird stuff," Quark said with a smile.

"Thanks…for the warning," Li said in a confuse manner, before heading towards his destination…

When Li arrived, he signaled that he was coming.

"Come," said the reply.

With a deep breath, Li enters the holosuite…

…and finds himself in front of an ordinary house, complete with normal décor and streets. He looked about the area, and could not recognize some the words on the street signs.

"What alien world is this?" Li said.

"It's actually Earth," said a voice from above.

Li looks up to see Usagi sticking her head out of the second-story window.

"Well, Tokyo, Japan specifically," Usagi said. "But hold on. I'll be right down…"

"Um, okay…"

A short time later, Usagi was having tea and cakes with Li.

"I hope you like the tea," Usagi said, as she finished pouring hot water into Li's cup. "It's an old blend that I came up with a long time ago…"

Li hesitantly sniffed the tea, and then took a sip…

"Well?" Usagi said.

"It's….delicious," Li said.

"Thanks. When I heard that you were looking for me, I figured that I should break out my special brew."

"Oh, I see…

Pause.

"Is this place meaningful to you?" Li asked, as he looked around the house.

"Well, this place, this house, is where I grew up as a child, circa early 21st century," Usagi said. "Every now and then, I like to visit this place, even if it's just a replica."

"Wait, are you implying that you are from Earth, circa 21st century?" Li asked.

"Yes."

"But, with you being a green woman, I assumed that you were an Orion-"

"Long story, short, time travel and being 'test subject' resulted in me being able to look like an Orion."

"I'm…sorry."

"Don't be. I've learned how to deal with my condition a long time ago."

"Oh, I see…"

Pause.

"And about this?" Li asked, as he looked around the living room. "This place?"

"Well, it used to be my home, back on Earth," Usagi said. "It's not there anymore, having been replaced after Crystal Tokyo was built over it…"

Pause.

"But it's where I grew up, and lived in for, well, at least ten year, before I had the unfortunate encounter with time travel."

"Time…travel?"

"Yeah, somehow, I and my husband were caught up in a temporal rift, and ended on Earth centuries later. I was only sixteen year old when my life changed. When I ended up in 'the future', I was a scared, teenage-girl who wanted to go back home desperately."

"And…did you?"

Usagi gave Li a quizzical look.

"I mean, did you ever try to return to your right time?"

"Many times. Unfortunately, every time I tried to find the right way home, I ended up stuck in another time zone. I also learned that my unique…heritage made me immortal, so I could easily spend a thousand years and not age a day…"

Pause.

"But with each outing, I became more and more convinced that I am not meant to return home," Usagi said, as she turned away from Li for a bit, before returning her gaze towards Li.

"But enough about me. How are you coping?"

"It has been…a difficult transition," Li said. "I just want to retire to a nice village, where I can settle down and enjoy life."

"And you think you are being prevented from doing that?" Usagi asked.

"Well, Minister Jaro thinks that I should stick around to help with Bajor's transition period," Li said. "But I don't know anything about governance. Heck, before I joined the Resistance, I worked in 'ore processing' here on Terok Nor. I mean, Deep Space Nine…"

Pause.

"And the only reason why I became a hero was because I shot the Cardassian who murdered hundreds of Bajoran in my district…and that was by accident. How can I be a hero when I don't feel like one?"

"Then, don't act like a hero," Usagi said

"Come again?"

"I'm sure that by now, you've heard of my reputation around here."

"Well, I've heard, but, well, many of those stories seem too outrageous to be true," Li said. "They can't ALL be real."

"Yeah, they can't," Usagi said, as she broke out a sweat drop. "Yeah…"

Pause.

"But, anyway, regardless of what anyone thinks of me, I still do what I want—within reason—while doing my job. In others words, you can have your cake…AND eat it, too."

"I don't understand the reference."

"It's an old Earth saying that means that if I am going to eat this desert, I should balance that out with hard work. In your case, you can find a way to be happy while serving the interests of your people, and don't let anyone tell you that you can't do it your way either."

"It sounds…arduous," Li said. "But…how do I go about doing what you suggest?"

"Actually, I have an idea…"

Later, in the Promenade, Sisko was looking for Li Nalas, when he sees Constable Odo.

"Odo, have you seen Narach Li?" Sisko said.

Sighing, Odo points towards the opposite end of the Promenade…

"Okay, that's it," Usagi said, as she skated backwards on roller blades while holding Li's hands. Li was also on rollerblades, although it was obvious that he was a "newbie".

"That's it, you can do it."

"Whoa," Li said nervously, as he glides forward. He then manages to stop himself by using Usagi for support, after seeing Sisko.

"Commander," Li said.

"You seem…cheerful," Sisko said with hesitance.

"Well, I am," Li said. "But I apologize if I am causing a distraction."

"No need, Narach Li," Sisko said. "I wanted to finalize some of the details of your work schedule, including meeting the Federation ambassador-at-large and the local Starfleet sector chief."

"Oh, okay, then, let me take these off-"

"No need to hurry," Sisko said. "Just meet me in my office when you are done."

"Thank you."

"As for you, Counselor…"

"Yes, sir?"

"DO be careful with our new liaison officer?" Sisko said. "We don't want to 'break him in' too soon with your antics."

"Of course sir," Usagi said with a smile. She then turned to Quark, who was standing by at his establishment's window. "Hit it."

"You got it," Quark said, as he presses a button nearby. Soon, the 1970s song, "Car Wash" began to play from the loud speakers.

"Okay," Usagi said, as she began to shake her hips to beat of the song. "Now, let's lap around the Promenade one more time."

"I'm right behind you," Li said with a smile.

And off the two goes.

"I can never understand why you humanoids have a need for fun and games," Odo said.

"It's called wanted to unwind, Constable," Sisko said. "Li Nalas has spent years at a labor camp, and many more under the yoke of the Cardassians. If there is someone in need for 'fun and games', it's that man."

"Humph."

Meanwhile, a secret communiqué commences…

"I'm afraid that we have no choice but make a move on the off-worlders," said one voice.

"How?" said another. "We barely have support as it is."

"I'm more concerned about Counselor Usagi Tsukino's influence on Narach Li," said yet another voice. "I fear that this alien 'whore' will influence our greatest hero into accepting the presence of the Federation."

"Then what do you suggest?" said the first voice.

"Eliminate her in a spectacular way, as an example for the other non-Bajorans."

"And then what?" said the second voice.

"Depending upon what happens to the counselor will determine how fast the Federation will be forced to leave Bajoran space," said the third voice.

"You run the risk of incurring the ire of Ranma Saotome."

"Sacrifices may be needed, but we have to do this. If Bajor is to be freed from non-Bajoran influence, we should be willing to risk all."

Pause.

"So, what say you?"

"I consent," said the first voice.

"Likewise…reluctantly," said the second.

"Then it is unanimous," said the third voice. "For the Circle is to be complete, Usagi Tsukino must DIE!"

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMST 10: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Two days later…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she went over her notes. "Now, once we have the Bajoran monks-"

"They are…the 'Preylars'," Sisko said, as he walked around the staging area, where the various Federation-Bajoran ceremonies were to take place. Usagi decided that the best way to ease tension between the more reactionary Bajorans, many of whom support the goals of the Circle, and the non Bajorans was to put on a performance showcasing the different customs of Bajorans, humans and other species that happen to be present aboard the Federation station Deep Space Nine.

"Yes, the Preylars. Once they have performed their chants live, Major Kira will introduce Minister Jaro, Navarch Li, Vedeks Winn and Bariel, as well as you, and other important figures that will be involved in the how Federation-Bajoran will be managed."

"Are you sure I should be the one to introduce these people?" Kira asked, as she looked at the propose program schedule. "I mean, I won't be the liaison officer anymore."

"Consider this your last assignment," Sisko said. He then turned towards Usagi.

"But I have to say that I am impressed by what you have developed so far, counselor."

"Well, I do have diplomatic experience," Usagi said. "I even have my 'decoder ring' still."

"Oh, you have a decoder ring," Kira said.

"Why, yes."

"Oh, come on. I know you like to say some weird things, just to get on my nerves, but a 'decoder ring'? Give me a break."

"Actually, Federation diplomats, past and present, do have 'decoder rings'," Sisko said.

"See?" Usagi said, as she showed off a ring that had weird-looking script etched into the material. "Basically, these rings are advanced versions of the Universal Translator, complete with empathic and telepathic transmission capabilities."  
"Really," Kira said flatly.

"Really. Not every sentient species are capable of humanoid speech. In fact, some of my past assignments involved non-humanoids who were mistaken for animals, such as the dolphin, whales and the Horta, to name a few…"

Pause.

"And to think, all this time, I was engaging in cannibalism, back on Earth when I was a child," Usagi said with a shudder. "I'm just glad that humans actually thought about what can and can't be eaten as meat for protein."

"Huh, you don't say…"

"It is a good thing that synthetics have advanced greatly enough to have adequate meat substitutes," Sisko said. "Otherwise, I would not be able to enjoy a good bowl of gumbo now and again…"

"'Gumbo', sir?" Kira asked.

"I'll explain later," Sisko said. "Anything else?"

"I wanted to know if I could perform for the celebration as well," Usagi said.

"If you're referring to your 'Luscious Luna' exhibition, then no, you can't. The last thing I want is a scandal on my hands."

"That? No, of course not. That would be highly inappropriate. No, I want to perform a traditional Japanese dance, with Keiko help as the narrator of the piece."

"Oh. Okay, you may proceed."

"Thank you, sir," Usagi said with a smile. "Hopefully, we have our act together without any problems-"

"Counselor, I was told that you have a…special shipment ready for you down in receiving," Quark said, as he hands Usagi a data pad (called a PADD). "You should have everything in order."

"Oh, great!" Usagi said, as she takes the PADD. "I've been expecting this."

"Really, counselor, if you did not have 'diplomatic immunity', I would have you cited for contrabrand," Sisko said.

"Pardon, sir?"

"Your monthly case of Romulan Ale?"

"Oh, that. Actually, when I came back from vacation, I brought back a few cases with me."

"We didn't see you with any case when you showed up at Quark's place," Kira said with a frown.

"The Pocket Space Technique," Sisko said.

"Pardon?"

"It's a learned discipline that only the most dedicated of Starfleet officers have been able to master," Sisko said. "Usually, if you enroll in the Advanced Tactical Training Program through Starfleet Academy, you have an opportunity to learn how to create sub-dimensional fields, among other disciplines. I never had the opportunity to learn, unfortunately."

"Well, I can always teach you, sir," Usagi said. "Just let me know."

"I'll keep that in mind. But what is this special shipment?"

"Well, considering that this show we're putting together is last minute, I had Quark use his shipping channels to rush my costumes and props to DS9."

"With a fee, of course," Quark said, after Usagi pressed her thumb print unto the PADD, in order to verify that the shipment was confirmed. "Nice doing business with you, counselor."

"You're welcome. Now, sir, can I-?"

"Yes," Sisko said. "We can convene later, after the modifications to the program schedule has been approved."

"Cool. See you in a bit…"

And, with that, Usagi leaves the staging area.

"You know, I hate to say this, but I'll miss working with her," Kira said, as she sees Usagi leave. She then turned towards Sisko.

"But don't tell HER that."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Unfortunately, instead of meeting the customs agent to declare her things, Usagi met members of the Alliance for Global Unity, otherwise known as "The Circle"…

"Um, huh," said Usagi, as she found herself surrounded by masked men and women in one of the cargo bays. "Wait, I know. This is an intervention on my drinking, yes?"

"No, alien 'whore'," said a female member. "We are the Circle, and we deem you as an affront to our efforts to make Bajor completely, we will end your Federation's presence in this sector…"

Pause.

"And we will start the process by removing you from this mortal coil and your influence."

"So, let me get this straight," Usagi said. "You are calling ME a whore, and you want to get rid of me because of what I represent."

"Yes, that's IT. And, we do not like you having undue influence over our greatest hero: Li Nalas. No doubt that you plan on seducing him as an attempt to undermine Bajoran unity."

"Not that it is any of your business, but Li Nalas and I are just friends…"

Pause.

"But, maybe I should ask him for a nightcap one of these days," Usagi said, as she looked up thoughtfully. "There's this new little number I wanted to try on for Ranma…or for Dax, but I'm sure 'Nalas-kun' might be interested-"

"Enough of this!" said a male. "No more talk. Today, you die-"

"Eighteen," Usagi said.

"We will rid the stain of your influence on our people once and for all-"

"Seventy-two," Usagi said.

"Um, your remains will serve as a reminder for all others, as a warning to stay away from our world-"

"Twenty-nine," Usagi said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" said the masked male.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that, well, I adopted this game from a tyrant named Frieza. Well, it's more like his DNA fusing with my own DNA, among others, that's bringing up his memories into my conscious. I think that's why I'm a bit of a nut sometimes…"

Pause.

"Anyway, I've been around for so long, that I keep track of the number of catchphrases that are uttered my way. For example, I have been called a 'whore' three-hundred-and-ninety-seventh times in the past, with this latest time being the three-hundred-and-ninety-eighth. Quite frankly, I'm surprised that such a count is THAT low…"

Pause.

"At any rate, I really wish you people would come up with something original," Usagi said, as she then turned towards the mysterious "fourth wall" with a wink and a nod. "Then again, I do expect such unoriginality coming from the vaunted 'Circle', or 'Oval' or whatever."

"Well, um, screw you!"

"And twelve…hundred."

"That's it," said the man, as he pulls out disruptors. Others joined in, as they pulled out their own disruptors.

"Oooh, nice," Usagi said. "You're using a 'Varon-T Disruptor' pistol. I guess someone found the missing fifth disruptor, and managed to mass-produce it."

"So, you know of it."

"I do. I heard about the incident involving the Enterprise-D dealing with a scam artist known as the Collector from my husband…"

Pause.

"That type of disruptor is banned because it literally tears the victim from the inside out," Usagi said. "Nasty piece of work, that weapon is."

"We have no choice," said the woman. "We know of your great physical prowess, so we're not going to take any chances."

"Besides, there are six of us against you," said the male. "There is no way that you can get out of THIS predicament."

"Huh. I knew that the Cardassian Occupation undermined the Bajoran education system, but, well…"

"What are you talking about?" replied the male.

"It's just that you must be awful at counting numerals, because I only see five of you against one of me."

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, Usagi appeared behind the man, as delivers a classic Vulcan Nerve Pinch, which rendered the would-be assailant unconscious.

"Urk!" the man said, as he fell onto the deck.

The members of the Circle were shocked to this, as Usagi stepped back.

"Well, shoot or run. I got a busy schedule to keep, you know…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Additional Note: Short one this time, due to lack of Internet service this week. Hopefully, I'll get back up to my usual, slow self via uploads (LOL). Also, Usagi's dialogue towards the end of this chapter, the one with her assailants, was inspired by Team Four Star's version of the DBZ villain Freiza. Check them out…**


	27. Chapter 27

**SMST: Deep Space Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during Seasons 1 through 3 of "Star Trek: Deep Space Nine". "The Ranma Trek Chronicles" takes place during Seasons 4 through 7.**

**Author's Note: This story is designed to be short, and will focus mostly on Sailor Moon, though Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma ½") will make a cameo from time-to-time.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

The members of the Circle, half of whom were not experienced in advanced tactics, tried desperately to hit their target.

FRAK!

Whoosh!

Usagi, being married to the Ranma Saotome, and trained by the best warriors in the Universe—and beyond—had merely side-stepped the disruptors, allowing them to hit supply crates instead of her.

"Well, aren't we going to do this or what?" the Moon Princess said with a cocked head. "I want to sample my latest shipment of Romulan Ale, you know."

"Why can't we hit this alien whore?" yelled one of the Bajorans.

"You keep calling me that," Usagi said, as she was suddenly behind the offender. "You're not projecting, are you?"

"Gah!" the offender yelped, as she nearly jumped. "How is this even possible for someone to move so fast?"

"Training," Usagi replied, as she gave the offender a Vulcan Nerve Pinch. "And a lot of practice when it comes to having eating contests with one's husband…"

Usagi then turned towards the apparent leader of the assault.

"So, tell me, why are you so hell bent on trying to kill me?" Usagi asked.

"Bajor should be for Bajorans," the man said. "We had to deal with one alien power, but now those fools on the Provisional High Council have turned toward another alien power for help. SOME of us are against THAT."

"Um, you do know that it was the Federation which put pressure on the Cardassian Union to relinquish control over the Bajoran Sector, right?" Usagi said. "And, we have done much to assist your people in getting back on its feet."

"While we appreciate your assistance, Bajor needs to return to what it was before ALL alien interference," the man said, as he notices a power conduit that was behind the counselor. "And if that means killing the very symbol of the Federation, to send a message, then so be it."

"Well, I hope you know that I am a bit hard to eliminate."  
"That remains to be determined," the man said, as he suddenly discharged his weapon at the power conduit.

ZZZAAARK!

"What?" Usagi said, as she turned around to see what her assailant was doing. "No-!"

BOOM!

Usagi was blown backwards, and falls on her back.

"Oof!"

As Usagi struggled to her feet, the man took aim at Usagi.

"For Bajor," the man said simply, as he discharged his weapon once again.

ZZZZAAARK!

"Ah-!"

As the man looked at the fallen Moon Princess, he could not help but feel sorry for what he had just done. From what he knew of the alien, Usagi was not a "bad" person. Still, she was an alien, and, as a prominent member of Starfleet, Usagi's death had to serve as an object lesson for the other aliens…

"Still alive," the man said, as he removed a bladed weapon of some kind. "I was told that you had phenomenal regenerative abilities, which is why I was told to use this…"

With a sigh, the man stabbed Usagi in the abdomen, before breaking the blade cleanly in half.

"Urrgh!"

SNAP!

"I was told that the blade's barbs will migrate to your vital organs, killing you slowly," the man said, as he knelt by Usagi's side. "I would rather have removed you cleanly, but you left me no choice."

Usagi coughed, as she looked up at the masked man. Like all the others, his identity was concealed from her using sophisticated electronics.

"Hopefully, the Prophets will allow you safe passage to whatever afterlife you deserve to be in," the man said, as he stood up.

With that, the assailant and his co-conspirators disappear via transporter beam.

BRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG….

Usagi coughed, as she struggled to tap her combadge.

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Medical…emergency," Usagi managed to say. "I've fallen…and I think…I can't…get…up…"

When Usagi came to, she realized that she was in Infirmary, located on the Promenade of the station…

"Ugh," Usagi managed to say.

"Ah, counselor, you are awake," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turned towards the source…

"Doctor?" Usagi asked.

Dr. Bashir smiles, as he goes over Usagi's medical logs.

"It appears that you will make a full recovery," Dr. Bashir said with a smile.

"Oh, neat," Usagi said, as she relaxed a bit…

Pause.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, counselor?"

"I bet you checked out my body while I was unconscious, huh?" Usagi said with a knowing smile.

"What?" Dr. Bashir said while being flabbergasted.

"Ha! Got you," Usagi said. "Honestly, you're way too easy to be put off your stride, my dear."

"Huh," Dr. Bashir said, after regaining his composure. "Anyway, thankfully, your…unique regenerative abilities were more than a match to the Bajoran weapon."

"Speaking of which, what was that weapon anyway?"

"It was a weapon used to assassinate the political opposition," said Dax, as she saunters to her old friend's bedside. "This was back before the Prophets were known to the Bajorans."

"Dax," Usagi said with a smile, as she reached for her friend.

"Bunny," Dax smiled, as she held Usagi's hand. "Welcome back."

"Feh. This is nothing…"

"I am glad to hear that, counselor," said Commander Sisko, as he entered into the infirmary, while being flanked by Constable Odo and Major Kira.

"Sir," Usagi said, as she tried to straighten herself up.

"No need," Sisko replied. "I just wanted to check in on you, once you have awakened."

"Thank you, sir."

"Um, I apologize for what was done to you," Kira managed to say. "My people should not be engaging in this…sort of behavior."

"Kira, you don't have to apologize," Usagi said. "I wasn't your fault that someone tried to…kill me."

"But Bajorans aren't supposed to behave like Cardassians."

"From what I know of Cardassian history, Cardassians are not supposed to behave like Cardassians," Dax said.  
"That remains to be seen…"

"Be as it may, I need to begin the investigation on who would try to assassinate Counselor Tsukino," Odo said.

"How soon do you need her statement?" Dr. Bashir asked. "The counselor is still in a state of recovery."

"My team is still performing the forensic examination of the crime scene, so we do have some time for your statement."

"I'll o my best to cooperate with your investigation, Odo," Usagi said.

"In the meantime, we'll leave you in good hands," Sisko said, as Chief O'Brien and family entered to room.

"Granny!" said Molly, as she rushed to her great, great-grandmother's side.

"Hey," Usagi said, as she held Molly's hand. She then sees Keiko.

"Hey," Usagi said with a smile. She then sees O'Brien.

"Hey, Chief," Usagi said.

"Counselor," O'Brien said with a smile.

"Honestly, I really wish you two wouldn't be so formal," Keiko said, as she straightened her great-grandmother's pillow.

"What?" O'Brien said.

"We should allow the counselor some rest, with limited visitors," Dr. Bashir said.

"Very well," Dax said. She then turned towards Odo.

"Do you need assistance in your investigation?" Dax asked.

"I could certainly utilize your help," Odo said.

"We'll talk more later," Sisko said. He then turned towards Kira.

"Kira?"

"Coming," Kira said, as she took one last glance at Usagi before departing the Infirmary with Sisko.

"I'll come back later, to check up on your progress," Dax said, as she gave Usagi a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll be looking forward to that," Usagi said.

And then, Dax leaves the Infirmary with Odo, allowing the O'Briens to spend time with their erstwhile family member…

Over the next few days, while Usagi was in recovery, under the watch by Constable Odo and his security forces, tension between the Circle and the Bajoran Provisional High Council escalates, with supporters of the Circle rioting in the capital city. This has forced the council to call in the Bajoran Militia, heightening fears that a civil war on Bajor was brewing.

Meanwhile, Usagi uses her own contacts to uncover the membership roster within the Circle…

"This is all the information that I could gather on such short notice, Empress," Garak said, as he gave Usagi a isolinear rod. He was in Usagi's office, listed officially as a patient of Usagi's. Thanks to her position, Usagi could easily claim patient confidentiality status with anyone who goes to see her, thus providing a perfect cover for her less-than-stellar activities.

"Compliments of the Obsidian Order."

"I thought you were exiled, Mr. Garak?" Usagi said, after accepting the rod from Garak.

"I still have my own contacts within my…old organization, my dear," Garak said. "Few, as they may be."

"Well, I do appreciate this, but, technically, I can't use this information publically."

"Of course, since the Circle could turn the situation their way, by claiming forgery on the part of an alien whore."

Usagi gives Garak the look of disapproval.

"My apologies," Garak said with a bow. "You would be amazed by the kind of euphemisms that are you to describe someone such as yourself."

"I'm sure. Anyway, thank you for your service. Your fee will be deposited as soon as you are logged into your account."

"Thank you," Garak said, as he accepts another isolinear rod from Usagi. The rod contained financial account numbers that had been set up beforehand, making it easy to transfer funds without notice…

"You're welcome," Usagi said with a nod. "And please, make an appointment for your 'other' problem."

"I'll keep that in mind, counselor," Garak said, as he gets up, nods his head, and then leaves…

Ten minutes later, Odo shows up.

"Counselor, did you-?" Odo began to say.

"Odo, you have to make an appointment first," Usagi said. "Officially, speaking, of course."

"Right," Odo said, as he cleared his throat. "Counselor, may I have a moment of your time to discuss a personal matter?"

"Certainly," Usagi said, as she gestured to her patient's chair.

"Thank you," Odo said with hesitance, as he sat down. He then began to feel the material of the chair…

"Constable?" Usagi asked.

"I…I am curious as to how sitting in this chair can cause you humanoids to be so open with a counselor," Odo said.

"Well, then, while you are here, is there anything that you are curious about humanoids?" Usagi asked.

"But I am here to get the information I requested."

"We have time for that. However, if you have something more pressing in mind…?"

"I suppose I can try out your services," Odo said.

"Good. And remember, I am rated to have doctor-patient confidentiality here."

"Very well," Odo said, as he relaxed a bit. "As you know, I believe in strict enforcement of the rules as a matter of public safety."

"Okay, go on," Usagi said, as she began to jot down her notes…

Before departing Usagi's office, she and Odo confer on the list of names that were on the Circle's membership roster, thanks to Garak's efforts. However, both agreed using the list as is was not enough to stop the Circle from toppling the government. No, the best to take advantage of the roster was to force the Circle out into the open, and to do that, they needed to get…dirty.

"You want MY help?" Quark replied, as he continued to clean his mugs at his establishment. "Count me out."

"The individuals who assaulted both you and Counselor Tsukino had to acquire their resources through alternative means," Odo said. "We have the names of those connected to the Circle; we just need for you to connect those names to a contact or two."

"And what if I say…'no'?"

"I could charge you to accessory to the charge of attempted murder of a member of Starfleet."

"But I didn't even know-!"

"Odo, allow me," Usagi said, as she turned to face Quark. "Quark, how can you be so cold to your favorite customer?"

"Look, I like doing business with you, but these…Circle people are bad news," Quark said.

"But how long will it be before you are driven from this station entire?" Usagi said. "Look, you help Odo out, and I'll give you exclusive rights to the 'Luscious Luna' holographic template."

"I see," Quark said, as he begins to work the numbers. "What about the profits?"

"Since I am taking a career risk, I'll give you a cut of twenty percent profit, net."

"Don't make me laugh. Forty."

"Thirty."

"Thirty five, and I'll reimburse you on your loss of Romulan Ale shipment, thanks to your little fight with the Circle."

"Oh, please. You will replace THAT for free. Thirty-three percent, you get that same percentage in merchandising for two cycles, and throw in a case of Saurian Brandy."

"Counselor, you have yourself a deal," said the Ferengi, as he poured himself a shot of Saurian Brandy for himself and one for his favorite customer. "I must say that, for a hu-mon, you're not bad."

"And for a Ferengi, the same can be said about you," Usagi said, as she accepted the glass. "Cheers."

CLINK!

"So, do I have your help on this case or not?" Odo said patiently.

"You have, Odo," Quark replied smugly. "I just want to savor this moment."

Odo could only roll his eyes in reply.

**Tbc.**


End file.
